


Fleshflutter 文章翻译

by Peggyuraunty



Category: SPN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggyuraunty/pseuds/Peggyuraunty
Summary: I don't own those characters, I don't own this story eitherit belongs to Fleshflutter, my favorite and the greatest (in my heart) SPN fanfiction writer of all timeit's originally posted at http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/102268.htmlI've asked for and got the permission of translatingthis is only the Chinese version which couldn't show even a teensy bit of charm that the original works hold





	1. Bride of  Antichrist

The incestuous courtship of the antichrist's bride 

作者：Fleshflutter  
分级：NC-17  
字数：48000（原文）101000（OMG…2倍多的字数的中文啊……）  
类别：恶搞、恐怖  
概述：  
Sam打算用变成反基督的办法来拯救世界。他有一只由天使和恶魔组成的小军队，他有一个受人敬仰的仪式，他有一本写自Jack Kerouac的预言书，并且他还有Dean。事情进展的相当顺利，直到他意外的把Dean设定成他的‘挚爱伴侣’—— 一个需要在祭坛上和反基督做爱的角色。之后事情开始变得不那么顺利。并且，天启时的配乐糟糕透了。

 

 

Part 1

 

1943年六月，在美国商船队服役期间，Jack Kerouac 患上严重了的精神崩溃，同时却完成了一本叫做’黑弥撒之路’ （The Paths of the Black Messiah）的手稿。虽然对’黑弥撒之路’ （The Paths of the Black Messiah）的意见通常分裂成这卷手稿究竟是不是一本有文学价值的书籍、还是仅仅只是一个疯子因为用药过度而写出的胡言乱语…这些稿子却成功的在70年代得到少量的发行，并且成为普遍争论的对象，甚至有些人足够用心到去研究他的生平、并且发现自传中那些东西的存在。

’黑弥撒之路’ 可以明显的被分成两部分。第一部分主要讲了大天使Lucifer和他的堕落。据圣经所说，Lucifer是上帝身边最耀眼最美丽的天使，不过由于他的傲慢以及拒绝帮助人类而被赶出天堂。可是’黑弥撒之路’ （The Paths of the Black Messiah） 和圣经的分歧在于他的命运。Jack Kerouac的稿子里说上帝用Lucifer本身创造了地狱，“炼烧的火焰痛苦的折磨在他的每一寸皮肤和每一块骨骼上”。Lucifer变成他自己的牢狱，在千万年之久的痛苦之后，他终于领悟到他做为地下世界存在的意义，从而转变成“地狱机械里的亡魂。”

第二部分长了许多，并且专注于描写标题里提到的’黑弥撒’ （Black Messiah）虽然更多的时候更多出现的是‘boy king’这个词。Boy king被模糊的塑造成‘人类，不过不仅是人类’，并且他所走过的道路会引领他最终统治地狱。如果Lucifer是船，那么Boy king就是船长。如果要得到王位，Boy king 必须完成一些事情——他的路径——关于那些的解释占据了书中其他所有部分。

许多评论家都靠引据那些极端的暴力、荒诞的逻辑和淫乱的行为来否定那本手稿成为文学作品的可能性。在研究’黑弥撒之路’ （The Paths of the Black Messiah）中，Richard Pickman评论到，“那些种族灭绝的行为，那些毁灭性并且残酷的荒淫画面，全部被以一种生动的、虔诚的方式描写出来，那不可能是一部出自思维健康并且有自控力的作家手笔。把’黑弥撒之路’ （The Paths of the Black Messiah）当做文学作品的话无异于把Kerouac的精神疾病当做行为艺术。”（引自 Pickman, 'On the Black Road', Beautiful Minds, 32-48页.)

一些辩护者认为手稿的深沉度足够暗示它包含预言的内容。而那些言论正是评论界大肆嘲笑的对象。其他一些人士对此有更高的接受度，不过他们指出如果Kerouac真的拥有语言能力的话，他的其他作品里也一定会有预言性的内涵。

Jack Kerouac最出名的小说叫做‘On the Road’，讲述的是一个叫做Sal的纯真青年，和一个略微疯狂的叫做Dean的人一同在美国各个洲之间做公路旅行的故事。

 

 

“说真的？”书店的店员说，“你真的试过在亚马逊（Amazon）上订购这个？”

“Yeah” Sam说，“我们还试过当当 （Bames n Nobble）。”

店员发出个鼻音、翻了个白眼并且摇了摇头，似乎一个姿势根本不够表达他深切的蔑视。然后他继续去拆那些布满灰尘的纸箱子，把那些有着泛黄纸页以及过分装饰的旧书摆到柜台上。

“他们都没有存货。”Sam接着说。

店员哼了一声给了他一个怜悯的眼神。“Wow，太惊讶了！亚马逊和当当从来都只迎合那些俗人，伙计。他们从来不会有任何他们不熟悉的、能让人们从他们没有脑子的庸俗状态中解脱出来的存货，任何能让他们去思考的东西。就像我说的，俗人。你也是一个？”

“呃…不是？”Sam说。

他偷偷的求助的瞥了Dean一眼，不过Dean放松的笑容告诉他他很高兴就这样撒手不管。在下面的一层，Castiel正在 ‘自助’ 区翻找着，大概在找类似自我强大或者自我认识的书籍，或者仅仅只是想弄明白’自我’的含义。他现在已经找出了好几本、抱在手里，抵在他短上衣腐旧的前襟上。

至于Ruby，Sam不太确定她在哪儿，并且他也不确定他想知道。

“不，”他更确定一点点的说，“我们绝对不是庸俗的人。”

店员紧紧只是发出另一个鄙视的鼻音，然后他开始继续掏空纸箱。到目前为止，那都只是一些低俗的小说。不过Sam不敢冒险去激起他愤怒的指出像是’黑弥撒之路’ （The Paths of the Black Messiah）的书籍真的不太可能和‘Biggles’、‘Buck Rogers’ 、‘Big Nose Serrano’之类的小说放在一起。  
不过当他看见另一个纸盒里装着由Hope Hodgson、Derleth和Bloch写出的旧书时，他多少又萌生出些希望，因为如果要他给'The Paths of the Black Messiah'分类的话，他大概也会选择‘恐怖’。或者，可能，鉴于他的人生就是恶心到这种程度……‘自传’。

“你在浪费你的钞票，你知道。”店员说，“ 我读过你在找的那些垃圾中的一部，就在有次清货之后。”他瞥了Sam一眼的同时发表他的言论，Sam试着表现出足够的接纳态度。“都是些抄袭又自负的东西。我是说，我觉得Kerouac就是卖字儿的家伙，可能我有些有偏见。不过言情小说都比这强多了。你想要拥有梦幻般的、冒险旅途？试试 ‘未知卡达斯的幻梦探求’（ The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath）。我女朋友宁可一个星期不关灯睡觉也要看完它。实际上，你知道什么？我猜Kerouac也读了它，然后在他发疯之后又抄袭它写了一本。”

“是，很可能。”Sam说。他又求助的看了Dean一眼，而Dean幸灾乐祸的忽视了它。“所以你确定你还有它？不可能是你卖掉它然后忘掉了吧？”

“说不定。想要爬回去投靠大企业、再次登陆亚马逊？”店员说着，把一本很薄的书拍在柜台上。“这就是你想要的那本劣质抄袭恐怖小说。五美元，然后它就是你的了。”

Sam盯着那本书。它有着桔黄色的书皮，那些完全相似的外形让他想到Dean曾经拖着他去过的、既旧又便宜的餐馆里开裂的塑料板凳。

书皮上的标题是黑色的。它价值五美元，而它关键着Sam的全部命运。

Sam仍旧盯着它，这时候Dean说，“C'mon 三美元五十美分怎么样？我们正帮你把一部烂透了的垃圾处理掉，对不对？帮你提高店里存货的档次。”

店员耸耸肩。“没错，管它呢。”

Sam仍旧盯着它，然后Dean用手肘戳了戳他。“伙计，赶快给你的书付钱。”

就在Sam掏出皮夹的时候, Castiel走过来放了一摞书到柜台上'The Paths of the Black Messiah'的旁边。他给了Sam小小的、充满希望的一眼。Sam叹了口气，点点头大声说到。“Ruby？你想要些什么吗？”

最后，Castiel的书一共是51美元，Ruby买了一些关于John Wayne Gacy犯罪实录类的书、用掉了29美元50美分，并且，Dean成功说服店员让他把Kerouac的书价降到50美分。

全部加在一起，现在他们一共有25个人：十个Sam的恶魔，六个天使，几个猎人，还有Sam和Dean。自从Woodstock之后，他们的人数大概涨到了比现在这间酒吧里能看见的多。  
The Final Countdown正被播放在自动电唱机里，而Sam啤酒瓶子上的保质期限告诉他、6年之前喝它大概会尝起来好一些。  
Total Eclipse of the Heart歌曲试听

Dean从碗里抓出一把正在发霉的花生，满足的嚼着它们，然后又给自己抓了一把之后才走向人群。

“Okay，”他说。“我们都看过黑暗骑士（The Dark Knight），对吧？C’mon，举手，如果你们看过。”

聚成一堆儿的猎人互相看了看对方，然后，敷衍似得，他们举起手。Dean裂开嘴角，两只手拍到一起。

“那么”他说。“在我们这个剧本里，天使就是蝙蝠侠。”

这个说法让Castiel的眼睛立刻亮了起来，他朝Uriel偏了偏身子说了些什么在他耳朵里。在房间的另一面，Ruby暗笑了一下。

“他们是一群正义的混蛋，不过他们打算彻底摧毁你们。虽然他们觉得那是为了你们好，不过，你知道，彻底摧毁不是什么一眨眼就能恢复的事，不管你需要还是不需要。”

 

Uriel为此领悟似得点头。

 

“然后还有恶魔们。他们就是小丑。”Dean等着恶魔们结束欢呼，然后继续他的演说。“当然，他们看起来好像是一个有趣并且还非常有个性的团体，但是普通的玩笑对他们来说一点儿都不好玩，除非那里面包括 ‘伤亡人数统计’ ”然后Dean兴奋的指了指Sam…七道来自猎人们的不太友善的视线让他有点不舒服。“Sammy，在这儿。Sammy是第三条路。Sam是我们的超级大反派 （Harvey Dent）。”

“你的意思是他会精神分裂然后杀掉一大堆人？”一个猎人怀疑的问。

在这儿之前的还都蛮有道理，Sam想。Dean的表情变了变。“Well…”他说。眼睛瞥向Sam，而Sam同情的站出来。

“Well，我们会试图避免那些。”Sam说。“听着，我们要说的是，如果恶魔赢了，你们完蛋。而如果天使赢了，你们完蛋。不过如果你们支持我，我们可以团结起来。我知道这听起来不可理喻，和恶魔跟反基督同一阵线，不过我们只是想组成一股足够强大到能搏一把的力量。你们是其中非常重要的一部分。我们希望你们参加，我的意思是，你们和你们保护的人才是我们这么做的原因。所以，加入？”

很长一段是安静。角落里的电唱机换了一张碟片——Total Eclipse of the Heart,甚至还不如The Final Countdown 合适。到目前为止这场天堂和地狱之战的背景音乐都狗血的要死。  
Total Eclipse of the Heart歌曲试听  
终于，其中一个猎人，一个头发花白带着顶破旧牛仔帽的老猎人举起手。那是相当可怜的一个状况，即便那已经比Sam预想的结果要好。诚实点说，他以为他不可能不被全身浇遍圣水、挨上几枪盐弹、再听几遍拉丁文唱的圣歌。

“Yeah。你？”他说，指向那个猎人，就好像全屋子的人都在试图得到他的注意。

“那我们是什么？”  
Sam有点茫然的看着他。他看了一眼Dean，虽然Dean也是同样迷惑没什么帮助，但是至少他能感觉到稍稍的安抚。  
“我们是船上那些把互相都干掉的人吗？”

另外一个猎人举手。“我能当金刚狼（Wolverine）不?”

Sam和Dean又交换了一个眼神默默的达成共识。“是的。”Dean说，“如果你支持我的兄弟，你可以做金刚狼。你们全部可以做你们想做的超级英雄。”

 

“不过不是蝙蝠侠。”Castiel说。“他们不能做蝙蝠侠因为我们是。”Uriel和其他天使点头。

Sam叹了口气把脸埋进手里。Dean拍了拍他的后背，朝他靠过去，低声说。“你想在他们把话题转到小丑男（Heath Ledger）怎么抢这部电影的风头之前躲回旅馆去吗？”

“老天，拜托了. ”

在Sam和Dean走出门的时候，恶魔正嘲笑的模仿着Christian Bale的’蝙蝠侠’说话声、激起天使们的普遍愤怒，而猎人们正就断背山（Brokeback Mountain） 究竟是维护、还是诋毁了同性恋权利运动展开一场严肃的讨论。

这是一个很冷的晚上，在他们走向Impala的时候Dean拉高了夹克的领子。Sam转过头、视线越过肩膀；酒吧里正在变得越来越吵闹。他绝对乐于逃离那里，不过他不确定他们会不会闹的不可开交。

“觉得那儿会有几个死掉吗？”他问。

“不。”Dean说。“有天使在，Ruby和其他恶魔就懒得再去理人类。另外，激烈成他们那个样子，没人会再做傻事。大家都在紧盯着大奖呢。Cas和Ruby会让他们守规矩的。”

他打开车锁，Sam瘫坐进副驾驶的位置。那感觉很好，放松的、再次回到Dean身边。另外让他感觉很好的是，Dean显然把自己的角色带入成此次Sam竞标反基督运动的组织者。  
他有一群缺失真主、追随Sam去拯救世人的天使，他还有一群只关心自己的游乐场不被他人侵占的恶魔。不过他拥有的最好的东西是Dean。Dean并不真的理解他，Dean有一大堆毛病，Dean随随便便就能把他彻底搞疯，不过Dean爱他，而归结到一起，Dean的爱占据着难以比拟的重要部分。

车子在行驶，Sam从口袋拿出那本'The Paths of the Black Messiah’大致翻阅了一下。暗淡的路灯让他没办法看清太多，不过他也并没有很认真。他只是看着那些词在眼前闪动，闻着陈旧纸张发霉的味道。

Dean瞥了他一眼。“你的命运怎么样”

“糟透了。”Sam说。“并且是3XL的超大号尺寸。不过，你知道，至少我知道我在做什么。”

“那里面得包括处女的血？”

“只是如果我想要的话。”Dean些许不安的看着他，Sam说。“我有其他办法。就像那些封印似得：有成百上千个，不过只需要打破66个。那也有成百上千个路途，不过我只要做其中的几个。我会试着选几个比较不邪恶的。”  
其中一些相当主观，Sam得承认。毕竟，那会比把海洋变成恶臭的毒液或者召唤能带来瘟疫的蝗虫更邪恶吗？Sam只是真的不知道该怎么去做那些。那不是些可以去咨询的事。何况，最近跟他在一起的人除了天使就是恶魔，并且全都长着反传统、提不出一点有用意见的脑子。

“我猜这是你得在明天小型会面顺便打招呼时提到的对吧？”Dean说着，然后顿了顿，之后继续。“你确定你想带Ruby一起？”  
Sam朝他笑起来。“为什么？你觉得我应该带Cas，或者也许Uriel去跟Lucifer说你好？”他摇了摇头。“那得是Ruby。第一，他是最清楚我的那些路途的人。天使们都说这本书里的内容是禁忌、不肯碰它一下。我非常确定有天我看到Gaviel盯着它就好像进行着什么瞪眼竞赛。而提到恶魔，Ruby是其中最值得信任的。”

Dean大笑，愉悦里掺杂着苦涩。“yeah，对，值得信任。”他的抿紧嘴唇，视线固定在前方，盯着挡风玻璃外面的高速公路…尘土似得的灰棕、以及月光似得银白。“不管怎样，别让她把血、或者其他什么变态的东西弄进你嘴里，。”

“我的蓄电池充的很满。”Sam静静的说。“我不需要再做那个。”

Sam低下头看着自己的手指…抓在让人不舒服的橘黄色纸页上，在月光下它们显得异常骨骼凸贲。不过同时他感觉到Dean瞥向他，他抬起头和Dean的视线对接。Dean盯了他一会儿，他投给Dean安抚的眼神完全没有起作用。Dean扭回头看向车窗外。

一小会儿之后，他用肩膀碰了Sam的一下。Sam低下头看向自己的双手，无助的微笑起来。

“好吧。”Dean说。“因为你现在强的足够骗人了。你就不用再做出那种‘破碎的，恶魔血毒瘾症患者’的样子给我看了。”

就像Sam说的，放松的再次回到Dean身边感觉很棒。没有什么比得上你哥哥在你身边支持你…在你试图变成一个反基督的时候。

除了他已经跟Dean说过的一切，Sam并不完全确定带Ruby去跟地狱做友好访问是个好主意。复活一个恶魔和一个天使是他是反基督的一部分证明，那时他觉得他最好带回些他认识的家伙，最好是你’认识的恶魔’，那是个短语，并且它恼人的适合形容当下的形势。  
带回Uriel比Ruby让他犹豫了更久。Uriel可能不是个友善的家伙，不过他是个战士，而那正是Sam需要的。Ruby则是个显而易见的选择。

在事后，也许Sam应该多想想是不是该带回这个既是手段高明的恶魔、同时也是充满敌意的前女友的糟糕组合。

“Deano已经走了？” Ruby说，审视着空旷的停车场。她穿着一件黑色的皮衣，柔软、并且不会发出任何一点摩擦声。她苍白的皮肤在沙漠这样恶劣的环境里看起来依旧完美无瑕，Sam有些不舒服的转开视线。

“对。”他说。“他觉得他在Rose Holt找个一个适合的人选。打算去看看她究竟是不是真的通灵者。”

Ruby赞同的点点头。“不错。Azazel的孩子能让你的小军队更强大。为了未来，你得把你的军火库填满。”

她跟着Sam走到他的摩托车旁边，它就停在旅馆建筑的影子里。  
在开始制定关于战斗计划的时候，他们发现要做的事情在爆炸似得增多，显而易见的Sam需要一个他自己的交通工具。然后，在Sam开始寻找摩托车而不是汽车的时候，Dean坚持如果反基督不是驾着一辆漂亮的机器野兽亮相的话，他们干脆可以给他一辆三轮车，给他起名字 ‘撒旦之子’（Damien），然后就这样。所以Dean选了一辆闪亮的银黑色铃木，而Sam得承认他正在变得越来越离不开它。也许他还没像Dean对Impala那样产生那种病态的’一体’关系，不过他对它绝对喜欢。

他自己的皮衣也像Ruby的一样是黑色，款式没有那么炫耀，不过能很好的托显出他的身高和健硕。对反基督来说那是个不错的形象。Ruby坐到他身后，紧紧的贴到他身上，手臂环着他的腰。Sam叹了口气，绝望又郁闷的朝上看了眼天空。

“C'mon，”她在他耳朵里轻声说。“别让那个恶魔一直等着。”

这会是段很长的旅途。

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————mud-monkey一般是指那些语言不通又脑子不好用的亚洲移民

 

 

摘录自'The Paths of the Black Messiah'

在任何国家、任何城市的边缘，你都能找到那间公路酒馆。不要看向酒吧里的那些老顾客，他们停下来去喝酒、去赌博，他们的孩子的孩子已经忘记了他们。只需要跟酒吧后面的男人说话。问他通向California宾馆的路。如果他告诉你他们没有你的位置，离开，你不是那个人，你永远不会是。不过如果他看向你，久、并且专注，然后转身离开，跟他一起。

你会被领向一间暗室。低语声会跟随着你，用一种你记得、却无法说出或理解的语言。只要低语没有停止，你就可以继续。不过如果在某个时间那个低语消失了，那么大声的说出你只是路过。如果低语声继续，你可以继续。如果它没有，跑。不要为任何事停下，不要在公路酒吧停下，不要停下直到你的身体摔倒。你会在第二天的清晨知道你是否逃过。

如果你进到暗室里，你会发现一张简陋的小床、一面镜子和一扇窗户。如果你还期盼离开这间房间，别看向窗外、别看进镜子。坐在床边等待。如果你被选中，它会在极致的黑暗中向你靠近。你被诅咒了，上帝在你不足周岁时就把你抛弃，不过它会朝你靠近。

 

唯一让Sam开始相信、这间酒馆比他之前见过的其他所有肮脏残破的公路酒馆更重要的原因是…他建在一个非常非常高耸陡峭的悬崖边上、感觉有风在背后盘旋升起。  
……

他吞咽了一下，走近一些，踩进一圈停车场的灯光照射出的酶橘色光线里。然后他意识到Ruby仍旧没有动、仍旧紧靠着摩托车。他朝她伸出胳膊，抓住她冰冷的手，把她拉近。她的牙齿在颤抖。她看向他，眼睛闪耀着黑色。他更紧的抓住她的手，她才似乎放松了一些的动起来。

“那么，那个东西会在最后一个封印被打破后出现，”Sam说话去分散他的注意力。“那不是Lucifer？因为我在费城见过它，而它看起来见鬼的像是Lucifer。”

他战栗了一下，只是微微的，因为想起看见它时的样子，美丽却可怕，Sam知道只有他可以活着看见他，所以在血雨冲刷过他们的时候，他把Dean的身体保护的压在身下。

因此Dean没有看见它直直的看向Sam。

Sam一直在试图找到必要的细节去证实他就是反基督，不过那是展示给其他人的，因为Sam不需要任何证据。

“你看见的是…”Ruby犹豫着措辞。“像是灵魂出窍的东西。那不是真的。真的是…你看见的只是影子，不是他自己。”

她走的如此缓慢，Sam几乎是在拖着她前进。他们几乎走到那扇破旧的木门前面，而Sam真的不想自己一个人进去。不过他不能在试图跟Lucifer谈话的时候也扯着她，他转头看了她一眼，朝她挑起一边的眉毛。

“你想要呆在外面？”他说。

“不，”她说，有些焦躁的打起些精神。“像是我会让你自己进去那里。某些不是Lucifer也不是你的人应该出现在这次对话，你觉得呢？”

Sam感激的安静的轻捏了下她的手指，然后他推开门。

酒馆闻起来有香烟、体臭和一些古怪的、难以忽视的香甜并且乏腻的味道。那里面的人不多，但是并没有不自然的安静。几个人聚在不同的桌子旁，小声的谈话，在他们把啤酒举到嘴边时，啤酒的瓶子在暗淡的电灯下反射出微弱的光。同时，Sam和Ruby走向吧台，没有和任何人的眼神接触。

在吧台那儿、在他看向那个酒保的时候，任何Sam残存的、对于他是否来对地方的疑虑就全部消失。那个男人正用一块儿肮脏的破布擦拭着满是污迹的酒杯，而那个杯子看起来更应该被塞进排水清理器或者其他什么能除垢的东西。  
他的皮肤看起来甚至不够包裹他的骨骼，那上还有一层病态的汗液。他枯萎的…字面意义上的…就像是一副行走的骷髅。他看着他们，用一双红肿污浊的眼睛。

Sam深吸了口气，露出一副‘我们是高尚的、来寻找地狱的人’的微笑。“hi”他说，“Uh…你能不能告诉我们去California宾馆的路？拜托。 先生。”

安静长久并且深切，让Sam自我怀疑到开始想念Dean。

然后酒保厌恶的呼了口气。“那本他妈的书。听着，小子，你想要面见地狱，你就说。不用咬文嚼字、神秘兮兮的。这不是什么天杀的侦探小说，今天晚上没有大雁从莫斯科上边飞过去也没有这样见鬼的暗号。老天，他妈的Ferouac。他妈的骗钱的写手。”

从吧台后面闪出来，整个看上去，他尖锐的身体棱度甚至变得更加让人毛骨悚然。他转过身开始离开。“你们这些小鬼想要见那个男人还是不见？我没有整个晚上的 。”

他们立刻跟着他走出酒吧。在他们走的过程中，酒保看了看Ruby仍旧紧贴着Sam手臂的地方。他朝Sam挑了挑一边的眉毛。“这是你的女朋友？”他的声音有些冷淡，似乎一点都不意外Sam明显的伴侣选择。

“不，”Sam立刻就说。“她不是…呃…不是。”

Ruby阴暗的看了他一眼。“Gee，Sam，你觉得下次你能更快的跟我撇清关系吗？”

在Sam能拼出一句尴尬却真诚的道歉之前，空气中忽然出现的私语声夺取了他全部的注意力。Jack Kerouac是对的：Sam听不懂它们，不过他认得出这些语言，就像是海外移民者的孩子总是能认得出自己的母语。那几乎恼人，意识几乎能本能的做出反应，却仅仅只是知道，而没办法辨别。

似乎酒保和Ruby都没办法像Sam那样认识这种嗓音。酒保仅仅只是继续前行，Ruby跟着Sam、贴的更紧了些。

也许那是Sam的错误，不过在他看来那些低语声在他靠近暗室时变得急切了些。‘The Paths of the Black Messiah’提到过在低语声停止时要做什么，不过没说过它会变的高昂、甚至是激烈。Sam不确定那是不是个好现象。如果他的运气还是老样子，他就很确定那是个糟透了的现象。

“在这儿，”酒保说，打开一扇门催促他们进去。“他会来找你们，在黑暗里他们会来找你们。”他顿了顿，然后接着说“我会准备一瓶啤酒等着你，如果你能回来的话。”

然后门把Sam和Ruby关在里面，屋子里笼罩着沙漠夜晚锈棕色的黑暗。那只是个普通的暗室，结构简单、也许还有些肮脏。  
记得Kerouac的警告，Sam没有望出窗外，也没有看向镜子，不过他听得见远处高速公路上隆隆的车声。他坐到小床的床尾上，松散的框架发出警告似得细碎响声，然后Ruby坐到他旁边，大腿紧贴着他的。

他们等待。

那么缓慢，几乎无法察觉，直到它发生，一种深切的、无比纯粹的黑暗占据了屋子。Ruby的存在仅剩她身体贴近Sam时的温度。屋子的次元似乎发生了变化，Sam有一种鲜活的感觉，他正坐在一个远大过他之前所见屋子大小的空间里。

从眼角里，他看见有橙黄与骨白色的亮光出现在镜子里，越过破碎的玻璃，然后再次消失。

有些东西在黑暗里呼吸。

“你好，Sam。”

无论是谁说了这句话，它正站在Sam的跟前。Sam没有试着去看它。在他关心的范围内，那些深刻的黑暗必要的维持了他仅存的理智。它说话的方式暗示了他的嘴唇完全不适合人类的语言。那些词语可以被理解，却怪异的像是潮湿了的纸张。

“hi，”他说，“Uh…我猜我不用真的介绍自己。我是将要成为反基督的人。”  
它笑起来，Sam闻到硫磺的气味。“你一直都是反基督，Sam。”

“不，”Sam说。“不，看吧，我只是那些有超能力的孩子中的一个，Azazel把血滴进我们嘴里让我们变成这样。而我是唯一一个在死亡竞赛里胜出的，不过并不真的是我，是我哥哥，清楚吧，他有点像是个星妈，他在竞赛里掺了一脚，所以我赢了，因为…呃…他卖掉了灵魂把我从地狱带回来。”  
Sam意识到他在唠叨，他在跟Lucifer唠叨。那大概不会让他看起来更可靠。谁想要一个话唠的反基督？

很长一段时间是安静，它伸展出去、蔓延进黑暗。那安静太过庞大、甚至无法安顿在Sam所在的房间。

“你一直都是反基督，Sam。”它又说了一次。“甚至在整个世界想象你之前我就已经在等你。”

“"Oh. Wow…这…”Sam润了润嘴唇，把注意力集中到重要的事上、而不是那个悲哀的事实…他当初试图去读Stanford、结婚、拥有普通生活的想法是多么荒唐。“所以这意味着我拥有你的准许了？”

“完成你需要通过的途径，然后我会在终点等你来接受王位。Sam”

那很怪异：Sam的确因为他的‘反基督计划’得到魔鬼的准许而觉得好过一些。并且，是的，他知道这种想法意味着他即将进入地狱——这就是计划所在，非常感谢。他只是需要弄清楚哪些途径没有那么扭曲、邪恶、灭绝人性，完成那些，让自己变成拥有王位的反基督、然后拯救世界、还有所有地狱以及天堂里的活物。简单。

“谢谢。”Sam说。“猜我会在几个星期后再见你。”

“她是你要带在身边的人吗，Sam？”

Sam眨眨眼睛，然后…有那么一秒钟他忘了那是一片彻底的黑暗…他看向Ruby寻求帮助。她在他旁边动了动，不过一点儿用都没有。

“抱歉。我不…‘她是我要带在身边的人’是什么意思？我需要带着什么人？”

“谁能和你同声说话，谁对你来说无比重要，谁能代表你的意见，谁对你的爱无人可以企及并且接受着你的爱、无人可以超越。Sam？”

Sam的答案很明了，因为真的有一个人完全符合，而且如果那个答案并不是那么明了，他会想的稍微久一些他要说的话。事实上，他只是张开嘴说出去。

“oh，你是说Dean？Well，是的，我会把Dean带在我身边。我的意思是，他是我哥哥。我们差不过一起在做这件事。”

“那么你借助Dean来到我这儿，Sam。你和他在我教堂的祭坛上做爱，当你进入的瞬间，我的大门会在他为你敞开时为你敞开，sam。借助你的挚爱伴侣来到我这儿，然后他会为你带上王冠并且坐在你左手边，Sam。”

“等等。什么？”Sam的声音有一些虚弱。“不，不，退回一步。我说Dean的时候，我是说‘没有在祭坛上做爱的场景’里。我们绝对不会做那个。”他试图大笑，去证明这个主意有多糟糕，不过事实上那笑声相当歇斯底里。“严肃的说，我能选其他人吗？因为我真的觉得我应该选其他人。一些跟我没有血液关系的人。像是，世界上任何不是Dean的人。任何一个只要不是Dean的人！”  
“完成你的路途，握着你挚爱伴侣的手来找我，Sam。”

这就是会面结束。

 

Sam不清楚它究竟是在什么时候离开的。整个‘意外的把他的哥哥设定为伴侣’的事有些让他彻底懵了。他只是知道暗黑退却、Ruby坐在他旁边，黑着眼睛、也黑着脸。

他们安静的坐在一起，Sam试着恢复。

“我有个计划。”终于他说。“它是个很棒的计划！而那个不是。”  
在回去的路上他们靠争论那是谁的错来打发时间。

“可能你不那么觉得。”Sam说。“不过如果单纯要我选一个精神支柱和陪伴我的人，一个已经背叛过我的恶魔显然不是最优选择。我带你来是因为你比任何人都了解那本书，并且你应该阻止任何像是…‘告诉魔鬼他会和Dean在祭坛上进行火辣的同性性爱’的事情发生。”

“好吧，我很抱歉，Sam。我猜我没意识到你那么急着把Dean命名为这整个世界上你最爱的人。”  
“他问了！我还能说谁？”

Ruby专注的把一根薯条戳进在灯光下泛着光泽的番茄酱里。她的嘴唇赌气的撅在一起。Sam眨眨眼睛，合不上下巴。

“你在开玩笑吧！’一个利用我而后背叛我的恶魔’ 部分还没让你明白吗？”

 

“好吧，”她所。“操Dean的屁股。我祝福你们快乐到永远。”

Sam发出一个反基督能做到最接近呻吟的声音，并且把额头撞到餐桌上。Ruby看着他，吃完了她的薯条。

当他回到他们目前的根据地—— 晨星（Morning Star）旅馆，Dean还没有回来 --- Sam并没有为此感谢上帝，虽然他真的非常感恩---而天使们在等他。如果他期盼着天使们会对现在的状况有点帮助，他失望了。Okay，他可以让他们安心，不，他没有让Ruby成为他的挚爱伴侣，并且他们为此很高兴。不过一切从这儿开始滑坡。

“Dean？”Castiel小声的说。“你选了Dean？”Anna同情的拍了拍他的肩膀。

“不！”Sam说，之后紧接着，“除了…是的。听着，我没有真的选他。诚实的说，Lucifer的说法有些模糊，而我想我…没关系。我会回去解释Dean是我的哥哥，而且我可能没说的足够清楚，一切都会没事的，并且我们不会有任何乱伦在这次天启里。”

天使们怀疑的看着他。Uriel朝Sam抬起头，用一种很清楚的表达他觉得Sam是‘一个非常蠢的智障泥猴’(mud-monkey)的方式，并且Uriel正打算告诉他这个。

“我让你完全没做任何调查、直接蹩脚的开始上路。”Uriel说，“这是我们的错，我们应该帮你准备。我们只是没有想到你得跟你的神圣婊子一起…”

“挚爱伴侣。”Sam打断他。在尺度之内，他觉得‘挚爱伴侣’比‘神圣婊子’能少给Dean带来些毁灭性的打击。

Uriel朝他亮了亮牙齿。“无论如何。那只是发音问题。我要说的是，你说你要完成这些。就算你可以说服Lucifer让他接受Dean不是你选择的那个，你还会选谁？谁是你爱的比他还多的人？”

“爱跟这有什么关系？”Sam追问，并且随时准备对任何蠢到说他随便引用Tina Turner的人发飙。“爱不是…所谓的…天堂推崇的吗？地狱见鬼的关心我爱谁干么？”

他又被‘非常蠢的智障泥猴’似得瞥了一眼。“对。”Uriel说。“因为还没有人以爱的名义做过什么刻薄或者邪恶的事。你们人类会为爱做出许多值得赞美的事，不过你们也可以为此做出许多见鬼的丑陋的事。爱是一种力量，既不神圣也不邪恶。挚爱伴侣就是得是…挚爱的。”

长呼了一口气，Sam坐到一张Gaviel帮他挪来的椅子上。在旅馆房间里安排好各自‘容器’的位置，天使们召开了一次AA级会议。Castiel仍旧悲哀的紧绷着盯着不远处，他的额头皱起，就好像他看着那盏琥珀色的破床头灯，除了外形俗气难看之外、还相当让他迷惑悲恸。

其他的天使还都看着Sam。  
毫无疑问Dean是Sam最爱的人。这世界上根本不存在什么人能得到Sam接近他爱Dean程度的爱。Sam和Dean已经在一起那么久，没有任何人有机会触及两人之间。这就是为什么太小的社会圈子很不健康，因为当你得选择谁是你的‘挚爱伴侣’的时候，你的选择范围完全受限。他有一群他理解不了的天使，他有一群他不喜欢的恶魔，然后他有Dean。

他只是不是以那种方式喜欢Dean。不想去操Dean从来不是问题，而现在那显然是启示录的征兆之一。

“我不是说我们之中的任何人会选这条路途给你，或者Dean。”Anna终于说，“不过我们信任Dean。他是个好人。我们会更放心看到他对你具有伴侣的影响力。这是件好事。”

几个天使都点了点头。Sam猜就算他跟Dean真的变成这种古怪到极点的关系，他至少巩固了他在天使之间的地位。现在，他只是得弄清楚恶魔们怎么看待它。

他离开房间、步入室外清新的空气，试图放松的深呼吸了一下。旅馆屋顶黄色的星形霓虹标志一个接一个的闪着光，在下午的阳光中几乎难以察觉。

Sam和他的军队几乎占据了这家旅馆。8个星期之前来自Little Rock的一家人入住过这里，然后很快就退了房。Sam不确定是晚上恶魔们的喧闹还是黎明时天使们的圣歌更让他们觉得可怕。从服务人员到宾馆经理对此都有些意见，不过相对的，鉴于那是个天使与恶魔的同居组合，那组成的损毁程度让人意外的低。

当然，等Dean回来之后，破坏的程度就无可限量了。

恶魔们目前聚集着的房间是间家庭套房，在他们占据这里之前它大概远没有现在看起来这么不堪入目。屋子里满是酒精与排泄物的恶臭，那些液体仍旧粘腻的拖延，闷滞的尖叫以及恶劣的对话从电视上一次性付费色情节目里传出来  
迎接Sam的是一阵粗嘎刺耳的笑声。他有点谦卑的点了点头，等待笑声结束。

“看来你已经告诉他们了。”他对Ruby说。

她朝他耸了下肩、完全没有负罪感的笑了一下。“抱歉，等不及去分享了。你应该看见他们的表情。”

Sam又点了下头，然后意识到如果一直等待他们笑够的话，他大概就没世界去拯救世界了。“Okay，对。”他说。“乱伦很好笑，我们能继续了吗？认真的说，伙计们，这是一点小状况。我在解决它了。”

“你确定你想吗？”Raum说。他现在附身着的那具身体看起来让人很不舒服，并且Sam觉得那不仅仅是因为他知道那家伙之前是个连环强奸犯。也许是靠的太近的眼睛、或者是细成蜘蛛腿似得四肢…就是看起来有些非人类。

Ruam的语气暗示着这是个很严肃的问题，所以Sam思索着中肯的答案、而没有急着回答；他想鼓励恶魔们的去保持修养，即便他们在问着一些愚蠢的问题。

“是的，我非常确定我不想和Dean上床。”然后Sam觉得很糟，因为恶魔们的确不懂为什么Sam接受不了乱伦，他们对许多Sam接受不了的东西都觉得没问题。他的表情柔和了一点，试图去解释。“他是我哥哥，那真的很怪异，并且我们并不那样看待对方。”

“也许你应该试试。”Raum说。“通过神圣婊子去…”

“我们用挚爱伴侣这个说法。”Sam嚷出来，因为他真的没办法用那种说法面对Dean回来。

Raum翻了个白眼，让Sam一瞬间可怕的想起Uriel。“随便你想叫它什么，通过那条路途的话，可以让你避免尝试那些过于恶心的方法。”‘恶心’那个说法基本等同于‘不屑于。’

“你是说像是强暴500个处女？”Sam语调尖锐的说，挑高他的眉毛。“Yeah，Yeah。我是有些恶心那个。不过我也担心那需要太多身体劳动、很可能引发我的老二难以想象的发炎。”他顿了顿，手指穿插过头发。他感觉到即将到来的头疼，那很可能跟他即将要做的决定有关。

“我理解不了的是，如果这能让我避免大量强暴处女或者血洗城市或者其他一些我不想要的好时光，为什么你们不稍微早一点告诉我？”他眯起一些眼睛，五指开始拢成拳头，房间里的每个恶魔都安静下来。“你们是不是故意不让我知道这些？”

“不，不”Raum说。“我们…呃，我们讨论过，并且…”他看起来有些无助，对于一个地狱里的大公爵来说那是个可笑的表情。“我们觉得你可能更倾向于强暴处女。”

强暴500个处女或者进行一次关于跟Dean做爱的事的对话：Sam真的不觉得他能搞错这些恶魔的想法。

他的手机微颤着划破安静，Sam不用去看也知道那是Dean。当然那是Dean，打来确定Sam和Lucifer的见面进行的怎么样，并且大概不那么巧妙的提起Sam是不是意外的、或者因为点什么原因让Ruby把血弄进他嘴里。

掏出正响着的手机，Sam环视了他们一圈。“Okay，Raum，你和Ruby还有Asmodeu去再读一遍那本书，看一看有没有我可以利用的漏洞。我想知道它的约束力有多大。你们其中的一个去让天使们总结出那些路途我必须要完成，哪些我可以避免。请礼貌的去他们这么做。”Sam走出去准备接电话，不过他忽然想起些什么，他转回头。“并且谁第一个向Dean提起这件事…就会被变成黑烟。我的意思清楚了吗？”

然后他接起电话，试图不让自己听起来正面临着一场乱伦危机。

 

第二天的早晨十点钟，Impala的声音响进了停车场。Sam正坐在经理办公室外的长凳上，前倾着身子，胳膊撑在大腿上，等待着。Dean的到来让他很矛盾。一方面看见Dean意味着他朝告诉Dean他们乱糟糟的状况的事又迈进了一步。另一方面，Sam的意识仍旧把Dean跟安全、稳定联系在一起。只要他的哥哥在他身边帮他处理，就没有什么可糟糕的。

他站起来，等着Dean停好车子、穿过停车场旁边的灌木丛走向他。Dean钻出车子，阳光照在他身上，一瞬间他黑色T恤上的护身符看起来就像是一团燃烧着的火光。

“老天，路上那些他妈的混蛋。”Dean说。“等你真成了反基督，我绝对同意你把那些蠢到不知道怎么开车的家伙们拍扁。他们开车开得就好像他们驾驶的是他妈的坦克！”

Sam站在那儿，让他满意的抱怨了一阵子，然后问“究竟那个Rose怎么样？”

“差劲儿透了。”Dean说。“估计还得再等个15年她才能有那些古怪的死亡幻觉或者用意念攻击别人。我猜我们能提前让她觉醒，不过把恶魔血喂给一个小女孩儿的主意可不怎么激动人心。”

“对，那让我们看起来太坏了。”他糟糕的犹豫了一阵子，清了清喉咙。“所以你想洗个澡，吃些东西？过一会儿我们得去看看那个十字路口恶魔，行吗？”

Dean随和的笑着点点头，把旅行袋背到肩膀上。“先让我这一身尘土洗掉，给我一个起司汉堡，然后我随时可以出发。”

几个恶魔从房间露出脑袋看着他们。在Sam试着偷偷的做手势让他们回房间的时候，Dean看着他们脸上的表情皱了皱眉，几乎是无意识的抓了抓自己的脸。Sam放慢了脚步走到Dean身后，客气的小动作变成了挥舞起来的拳头，那让他们都钻回了房间里。

他猜想他能不能说服Dean放弃吃东西，直接收拾东西上路。

就像之前的几千次一样，仍旧带着满身水汽，Dean腰上松散的围着条毛巾在房间里乱走。唯一一件让这一次与以往不同的是，这是在Sam同意要跟他进行同性乱伦性行为的36小时之后。在祭坛上。祭坛那部分不应该被忽略。因为那不仅仅是同性乱伦性行为，那是  
祭坛上的同性乱伦性行为。

他看Dean把水珠滴的满地都是，假装在读一份报纸。

客观的说，他知道Dean很辣。那是他与生俱来的恩赐，就像是天是蓝的，John拿酒精当主食，食尸鬼闻起来相当相当的恶心。

他清楚Dean脸孔的魅力，他的身体。他13岁的时候第一次听见别人说他们想对Dean的嘴做什么的言论。他记得那有不止一次，在长大的过程中，John觉得他必要介入去让那些家伙真正的把Dean的‘no’当成答案。  
他已经习惯于看见Dean拒绝。不过唯一一次他真的开始考虑Dean的漂亮是在绿河拘留中心 （Green River County Detention Center）的时候，他稍稍有些担心，那些人想让他哥哥做他们的婊子，那会是件多么尴尬的事。

知道Dean很辣和想把他带上床是完全不相关的两个概念。并且是在祭坛上，别忘了那个祭坛。

“hey，你觉得这是感染了吗？”Dean说着打开毛巾。

Sam的视线瞄向Dean腿间难看的红色伤口 --- 几天前一场战斗的纪念品，并且没让自己移向别处。

“Uh…大概是。”他声音闷滞的说。

Dean皱起眉毛，用手碰了那块的皮肤一下。“疼的要死。”

“我打扰一下。”Castiel说。

Castiel忽然之间出现在一秒钟之前还是空着的屋子正中央。Sam不确定是Castie更恐惧于见到Sam，还是Sam恐惧于被看见…当Dean在床上，在明显的在向他展示着下身。

唯一一个看起来没受影响的是Dean，他朝Castiel做了鬼脸，然后系上他的毛巾。“知道了吧，另外一个你们这些家伙应该走路，而不是见鬼的从什么地方冒出来的理由就是，那能让你们想着去敲门。更别提，你知道，这对你的心脏有好处。或者是Jimmy的心脏。我猜上一次挨了一枪、胸口还被插了一刀对他的健康没什么好处，对吧？”

Castiel仍旧吓的一动不动。

“这不是，”Sam对他说。“我们不是 。我没有。哦老天。哦老天。”

Castiel走向门口。他摇了摇头抬起只手打断Sam。“我很抱歉。我应该敲门。很明显的，在目前的状况下，你们需要个人空间。我会帮你们守门。或者，可能，我能找到那些挂在门把手上的标志。是的。请勿打扰。我会确保所有人知道，你们不想被打扰。”

“拜托别这么做。”Sam说，不过那已经太迟了，Castiel已经逃了出去。

Dean一脸困惑的看着Castiel消失。终于他朝Sam转回头，而Sam已经准备好向Dean发动一场关于‘他和Lucifer见面时根本没发生什么需要要求他们有个人空间的事。’的解释。  
不过所有Dean说的就是，“我走的时候那群天使们变得更疯了？”，然后啪嗒啪嗒的走回浴室、去用毛巾擦干自己的头发，留了一地潮乎乎的脚印在地板上。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“是场狩猎。”Sam说。他戳了戳报纸。“已经有八个人失踪，而两具骨架，被削光了所有肉，出现了。我觉得这是种沼泽怪物，像是我们小时候在Florida见过的。记得吗？”

Dean抓了抓头发然后看向Sam。“你知道我，一直喜欢…爽爽快快劈砍个血肉横飞…不过我们不是有点忙吗？我是说，这整个‘让我们把你变成反基督’的事感觉起来很紧迫。”

外面，几个恶魔聚在旅馆阳台的阴影下，盯着他们。Sam尽可能的忽视掉他们、和他们的窥视。那都是为了增进他军队的斗志，不过他很强烈的觉得那不应该是以他自己为代价，并且那绝对不应该跟乱伦扯上关系。

“那离那个十字路口很近。只用几个小时。只是…”他呼出口气、在座位上动了动。意识到他的焦躁，Dean的表情柔和了些，从无法相信变成了关心。“我觉得这对我们有好处。”

Dean看了看报纸上画出的圈，慢慢的点了点头。“当然，Sammy，当然。见鬼的，我应该可以让自己放松一下。所有这些天使和恶魔的狗屁已经足够了。”他站起来，抓了抓脖子背面。“等那些天使塞满这个地方让你一点新鲜感都没的时候，你就知道你参与这场启示已经太久了。”他伸展了一下，他的皮肤仍旧因为之前的沐浴而呈现出干净的粉、和金的颜色。“把你的袋子拿进车，然后我们就走。”

逃跑的设想太过美好，在把装备装上车的时候Sam一直没办法让自己合上自己的嘴巴。一部分的他怀疑：自己看起来这么高兴于得到一些跟Dean独自相处的时光、会给天使和恶魔们传达些错误的信息，不过目前他没心思担心那个。他要去狩猎一只沼泽生物，远远的离开这儿，那可能大部分时间又脏又无聊、只有一小会儿的激动人心。并且他怀疑他从来没有期待过任何一次狩猎像是期待现在这个这样。

在他们快上车的时候Anna走过来。Sam极希望直接跳进车里、发动引擎然后出发，不过Dean，当然，停下来转身看向她。她笑着走向他们，把头发从脸上拨开到耳朵后面。

“Castiel想让你们拿着这个，”她说。“他想自己把它给你们不过我觉得他仍旧为之前撞见你们而尴尬。”

Dean抬起眉毛。“真的？wow，我是说，我知道他是个天使，不过我真不知道他这么正经。”

他接过Anna塞进他手里的‘请勿打扰’的牌子。即便从他的角度，Sam也能看见那上面银色的、七十年代裸体色情女星的半身侧影图案。他猜Castiel没有时间去找更好看一些的。Dean在Anna抬起头亲吻他的脸颊时仍旧满脸困惑。

“我觉得它很不错。”她说。

Dean怀疑的翻看着牌子。“是的，”他说。“它，well，它不错。谢谢。”

在她离开的时候，Dean的视线在她的背影和牌子之前来回游移。然后他转过头看向Sam，让Sam立刻就紧绷。

“伙计，”Dean说。“我觉得我刚得到一样天使缴获的战利品！我是，我是吧？”

Sam成功的在Dean跟着她走过去之前抓住他的胳膊、把他拖向车的方向。

“非常确定你没有，man。赶快上车。”

他把牌子从Dean的手里扯出来扔到车后座。虽然他不止一点的更想的把它扔到Impala的轮子下面来回碾上十几次，不过，看在礼貌的份上，他觉得他得等到Castiel看不见他的时候才行。

他们开着车，天气慢慢的变化。烟尘似的灰蓝色云朵簇拥着太阳。空气开始变得紧迫，预示着即将到来的降雨。不过视野之中的世界变得多了些生机、多了些绿色。那感觉有生气，就好像这个世界仍旧可以拯救。

等他们开上高速公路，Sam发现自己开始盯着驶过他们旁边的车子。那很可能，他想，他们其中没人拥有像他一样的糟糕时光。他们之中没人需要担心是不是应该在祭坛上操他们的老哥，或者，如果他们应该，他们应该怎么跟上述的那个老哥提起这个话题。

当然，他们之中没人是那个准反基督，不过那个议题因为乱伦危机而变得次要。那是个极度重要的危机，甚至能把反基督议题拉到列表第二位。

磁带盒里播放着Megadeth的音乐，Dean用手指随着节奏敲打键盘。他的身体放松，表情自然，并且Sam不太清楚他是怎么看待第一个问题的。

他打赌Dean不会怎么喜欢Sam操他屁股的主意。在一个祭坛上。

“这会有水蛭吗？这有，有吧？”Dean带着极度的不满审视着那个沼泽。他叹了口气。“我恨水蛭。”

“它们吸血。”Sam高兴的赞同。他矮树丛里乱踢了一阵，直到他找到一根结实的木棍，然后他走下那片幽黑色的水域开始搜索。黏答答湿乎乎的感觉立刻渗进他的靴子，他的牛仔裤也紧贴上他的大腿。那很恶心，不过Sam仍旧裂着嘴在笑。

“有些家伙可真有精神。”Dean盯着他，说。“能跟其他人分享一下为什么这个沼泽怪物能让你笑成这样吗？”

Sam耸耸肩朝更深处走去，用树棍探着路。“我只是在享受回归平常。事情以前的样子。你和我，兄弟两，狩猎邪恶的东西并且踢他们的屁股！”

Dean脸上的表情看起来好像他怀疑这里面有什么诡计，不过至少他跟着Sam一起下到沼泽里。‘扑哧’的陷入声传出来，让他皱起表情，那声音就好像沼泽吞掉了他的脚。而已经走到及腰的深度，Sam回过头看着他大笑。

“C'mon, man,我保证之后会有泡泡浴在等着你。”

“Oh fuck you，”Dean说。

Sam更大声的笑出来。很可能就是那些笑声引起了沼泽怪物的注意。

有些什么东西抓住了Sam的腿把他向下扯去。难闻的沼泽水立刻涌进他的口鼻。无论抓住他的东西是什么，它移动的速冻很快，拖着他跟它一起朝黑暗的地方过去。他们之前没做过足够的调查，Sam并不完全知道他们正在对付的是什么。他不知道它的弱点是什么，不过他确定很多东西都不喜欢胸口被插上匕首。

他握着匕首穿过水流，刺向那怪物布满厚重鳞片的侧腹，不过那怪物轻易的甩掉他就像是一只猎狗甩掉只兔子。缺氧很快就变成大问题，并且只要如果Sam能挣脱，他就会从攻击变成抵抗。

那阵焦虑有种安慰的因素。且不论恶魔血和变态的念力，那证明他还是人类。一部分的他甚至觉得那很有趣--- 反基督，即将被淹死在Georgia的沼泽里。

然后有手指抓在他腿上，扳开沼泽怪物不知用什么抓着他的地方。透过流动着的、深绿色的模糊视线，他看见Dean的脸。之后他们一起帮Sam的腿挣脱开。Dean试图把他推上水面，不过Sam知道这意味着Dean一旦把Sam推到安全的位置就打算自己一个人去对付那个怪物。这是一个的存在已久的程序，总是在最糟糕的时候在Dean的系统里自动运行。

Sam更紧的抓住匕首劈向那怪物，凶猛并且深入，直到黑云似得血液四散开来。那怪物因为剧痛而做出濒死的挣扎，Dean被撞向了一边，远离Sam的位置。Sam朝他绷紧手指，可是Dean仍旧在他指尖脱离。把那仍旧挺动着的怪物尸体推到一边，Sam向前冲过去。追着Dean。

在让人心脏停止的一瞬间，Dean消失在水漾的阴霾里。

然后Sam的手臂就紧抱住他。Dean有些眩晕，比他平时要柔顺上许多，在Sam把他拖上水面时他瘫软在Sam的胸口上。  
飞溅着水花，他抓着Dean牛仔裤的腰带把他拽上岸。氧气的重新灌入让他的肺部发疼，Sam仰起头单纯只是去呼吸。Dean在他旁边干咳起来，Sam本能的用手臂搂住他的背，把他更拖向岸上一些。

就在那时，当他们的衣服粘腻在他们的皮肤上，Sam的手臂贴合着Dean肩膀强壮的曲线，一种微痛的触感从他们碰触的地方传出来，惊人的，Sam开始能够思考他和Dean做爱的可能性，即便是在祭坛上。只是一瞬间，他可以想象那究竟会是什么样子。

然后，那些赞同就消失，快且恼人的像是它出现时一样。Sam忽然之间开始自我恐惧，他不得不摒弃所有和Dean的身体接触。

他弓起膝盖到胸口的位置，在沼泽地的岸边微微颤抖，看着那怪物的尸体慢慢的浮上水面。Dean翻身躺下来，淤泥弄脏了他的脸孔和头发。他的胸口不停起伏。他的下唇裂开了一个口子，血顺着他的嘴角慢慢流下。

 

“你是对的，”他呼吸不稳的说。“这棒极了！”

 

part 1 over


	2. Chapter 2

Drown and float away BY fleshflutter 

级别：NC17  
类型：基本上是PWP  
注：evil!Sam! 

 

那时SAM已经打开了地狱之门，带回了他忠诚且强大的、浑身闪耀着熊熊地狱之火的恶魔军团。  
SAM可以感觉到阿撒泻斯（注）的恶魔之血正一点点的在他身体里翻腾膨胀，每一次他心脏的跳动都会把那血液更深的推出表面。

而在消失了三个月之后，DEAN最终还是回到了SAM身边。

他就站在SAM面前，灰尘和血迹混合成的污迹弄花了他的脸。他的眼里有一片连SAM都猜不透的阴影，似乎昭示着“这个男孩真的已经长大了”。

可是SAM还是渴望着他，从骨头的深处渴望着他。那三个月没有DEAN陪伴在身边的日子，三个月没有DEAN伸展着温暖的身体在他身下呻吟的夜晚，让他仅仅只是看到DEAN就觉得自己渴望的快要发疯了。

SAM一直都知道事情会发展成这个样子，从心底的深处清楚的明白着他的存在并不意味着去拯救这个世界……而恰恰相反的，他正是为了毁灭这个世界而出生的。  
唯一他还不知道的，是DEAN究竟会选择继续站在他的身旁守护他，还是选择做他的敌人。 

[嗨，SAMMY]  
DEAN用舌尖轻轻的湿润了一下他的嘴唇，那不曾带着一丝笑意的唇瓣显得粉红且丰润。  
[我今天早上就到这里了，可是，你知道，在你占领了Pittsburgh.之后街上就变的一团糟。]

SAM转身坐回他的王座上，沉默了一段时间并没有回答……如果DEAN想装做什么都没有发生过，他必须得保证他的声音不会背叛他的真实心情。

[如果我知道你会来的话，我会事前安排好的。]

不过他掩饰的并不完美，他的嗓音里依旧有压抑着的怒火微微跳响，象征着无比愤怒，却又精疲力竭。

不过DEAN忽视了他们。他只是轻轻耸了下肩膀，扯出一个淡淡的笑，微弱且虚假，就象他们现在的对话一样。

[那样可就没有惊喜了。] "

安静忽然填充了两个人的周围，因为SAM正努力的试图去压制脑海里尖利的怪叫，试图去忽略奔腾在血液里狂叫着“吻他！操他！弄坏他！”的欲望……不过他很快放弃了，因为那个人是DEAN，SAM所有的冷静和自控力仅在他看了他一眼之后就瞬间瓦解。

他几乎从王座上跳下来，傲人的长腿在DEAN还没来得急想要退后前便吞噬掉了两人间的距离。他的手覆上DEAN的咽喉，就象那原本就是它该属于的地方。DEAN的喉结被紧紧的压制在他拇指指腹网纹密部的皮肤下，轻轻的被磨蹭着。

DEAN屏住呼吸，他的双眼忽然间张大了一些，榛绿色的眸子闪出耀人的光。他抬起自己的手抓住SAM的，微微动了动嘴唇似乎想要说些什么，但是SAM在此刻什么都不想听。  
SAM抓住DEAN的手腕把它大力扯向自己身后，使DEAN不得不跌进他的怀里，在他哥哥那漂亮到完美的嘴唇再次吐出一些无聊的废话之前吻上他，连同那些可能出现的借口一起被一个吻掩埋下去。

他啃咬着DEAN的嘴唇，尖利的牙齿蹂躏着他的丰润直到DEAN把嘴唇打开。他不知道DEAN发出的那一点点绝望似的呻吟是出自兴奋或者疼痛…他不在乎，所有他关心的一切只是DEAN放弃了抵抗，把他自己交给了他。  
至少，现在是。

那个吻压迫着DEAN不停向后退去，直到他的后背撞上墙壁，SAM的嘴唇还依旧是碾压着他，用舌尖操刺着他松懈的嘴唇，坚挺的阴茎沿着他大腿骨的弧度来回磨蹭，就好象如果SAM真的想要的话就连他们都可以被用来操在身下。

DEAN猛的歪过头，拼命的呼吸起来。SAM感觉到DEAN的颤抖，本能的把他桎梏的更紧。  
他结束了这个吻，然后开始温柔、阴沉却也疼痛的盯着DEAN的嘴唇。  
他想要把DEAN狠狠的按到他身下，操他的嘴唇，把他的脸更深的按进自己，直到他的每一次呼吸都会把他的阴茎更深的吸进去  
他也想轻舔DEAN的嘴唇，用自己细碎的吻来装饰重新来过的机会，他想这会比他所能想到的所有的乞求的词语都好。

[你离开了我。]  
SAM在DEAN的额角轻轻的说。 

他看见DEAN缓缓的闭上了眼睛，密黑的睫毛连接上了他的脸颊上的污迹……他讨厌DEAN身上那些显而易见的不同，他确信那不是他造成的，DEAN在他身边的时候从来没有这样憔悴过，就算他曾经伤害过他，他也立刻就停止那样做了。 

[我离开你是因为你的眼睛变成了黄色，SAMMY。]

[我还是我！]

DEAN盯着他的目光凛冽，然后他仰起脸，无声的吻上了SAM。

对SAM来说，一个答案似乎要比一个吻重要的多的多。但是他有三个月没有DEAN的日子，他想他需要不间断的吻上DEAN三年才能把它补偿过去。

SAM拥着DEAN走向卧室，嘴唇在他的脸颊和咽喉间流连，双手虔诚且渴切的抚摩在他身上。  
在DEAN的膝盖内侧撞到床沿的时候，SAM把他推倒在床上。一开始的时候SAM解开DEAN的衣服的动作是轻缓且小心的，但是随着麦色的皮肤越多的被解放出来，他的动作也就变得越加的粗鲁和急切。  
DEAN一直都是顺从的，由着他的所有动作。他象是个布娃娃一样无力的伸展开四肢，只有的双腿间半挺的阴茎弯曲着昭示生命力。

假装是没有用的，SAM知道，他知道DEAN有多渴望他…就象他有多么渴望DEAN一样……除非是死，否则他们都不可能摆脱这种境地。

SAM的膝盖从DEAN紧绷的小腹上滑压过，DEAN反射性的打开了双腿迎接他。  
DEAN闭上了眼睛，把脸转到一旁。玫瑰色的红晕悄悄的爬上了他的脸颊…就好象他正为当下的尴尬羞涩着…而他的确是的。  
如果有什么人敢叫DEAN是“婊子”的话，SAM就会用他们自己的肋骨把他们的眼睛剜出来！不过连SAM都不能否认的是，DEAN有的时候的确会变的淫荡起来……不过那只有他在SAM身下的时候。 

在SAM四处胡乱的寻找润滑剂的时候，DEAN忽然转过头看向他。  
[我看到你在Pittsburgh做的那些事情了，我看见了那些尸体…他们让我做了几个星期的噩梦。]

[我必须那样做。]  
SAM这样说着，把两根手指滑进DEAN的身体里，给自己的阴茎做着准备。其实他应该更温柔一点，因为这距离上一次已经有三个月了…不过如果最后DEAN真的被操的受伤流血的话，那也是他自己的错，他不该离开他。  
[那个城市下面有我需要的东西。]

DEAN发出一声短而急促的声音，SAM觉得那是他在笑。不过很快那毫无意义的笑声便被丝裂成一阵夹杂着咒骂的深深吸气…SAM抬起DEAN的双腿并把他狠狠的拉向自己。

每一次，当SAM的阴茎顶端冲开紧致的阻碍刺进DEAN身体的时候，那种他正深陷入DEAN身体之中的意识总是能让他感到一股沉醉似的迷乱。  
他也喜欢把DEAN的臀瓣大大的打开，好让他能清楚的看见DEAN的身体为了他的到来而打开。他可以花上好几个小时的时间来欣赏他的阴茎不停的挺入和挺出DEAN的身体，DEAN蜜色的、闪着精液光泽的后穴不断的吞咽着他的硕大。 

不过那三个月的空白让他没有心情再去欣赏，他所能做的只是“用力！用力！更用力！”的操刺着DEAN就好象要弄坏他。DEAN的双手胡乱的在床单上划动就象是要支撑起自己，可是SAM的每一次穿刺却都把他更深的压制进床里。

[你离开了我。]  
SAM这样说着，并且把自己又一次凶狠的压进DEAN，看着他的后背因为巨大的冲击力而弓起……他需要确保他自己的阴茎已经进入到DEAN身体的最深处，他需要确保以后DEAN哪怕只是想到“离开”…都会感到这阵疼痛。

[你去了哪里？我一直都在找你…]

他咬上DEAN的咽喉，坚利的牙齿磨蹭着脖颈上脆弱的皮肤，舌尖轻舔着鼓跳着的动脉。

[你是不是在躲我？难道我对你还不够好吗？]

他用力咬下去，齿尖没进薄薄的皮肤。DEAN发出一声凄惨的痛叫，在他身下拼命挣扎起来，手指紧抓住他的后颈好象要把他拉开，可是SAM却只是咬的更深，把牙齿埋进DEAN的血肉…直到DEAN在他身下再次瘫软下来。 

埋没在DEAN身体内的阴茎再次律动起来，SAM的手掌覆盖在DEAN胯骨的突起上，配合着他的每一次刺入把DEAN拉向自己。  
然后他再次咬上DEAN，把牙齿没进已经开始青肿破烂的伤口…这样DEAN的味道就会充满他的口腔，让他感觉到这三个月以来怕失去DEAN的恐惧正一点点的消退开来…DEAN的消失让他的神经一直以来都处在极度的紧绷之中，不过现在能他真实的感觉到他的阴茎正深没在DEAN的体内，他的紧张也随他的一次次深入逐渐融化在灼热的温度里。

在高潮来临的时候，SAM才又一次感觉到快乐和安心。他轻轻的舔吻着的DEAN的嘴唇，发出满足的淡淡呻吟。  
阴茎被拖离DEAN身体的时候发出淫秽而湿滑的声响，精液顺着发红的臀瓣延流下来，SAM的手指顺着精液的轨迹滑移上去，把它们又推回到他认为它们早该属于的后穴里。  
三个月…

在SAM的指尖轻戳DEAN已经红肿的后穴时，他开始抱怨似的呻吟起来并且试图翻身以逃开这种折磨，但是SAM立刻便翻身上去，用自己的身体把他牢牢的固定在床上。SAM庸懒的吻着DEAN，并且把他的阴茎握在手里撸动起来…只是DEAN似乎是虚弱到连勃起都做不到。

[我把你弄坏了吗？BABI？]  
SAM说着话，一弯弧度爬上了他的嘴角。

DEAN半睁的双眼空洞着看不出喜悲，不过在SAM说话的时候他动了动，直直的看着SAM。  
这就是SAM最爱的DEAN的样子…激情过后破碎而又柔若无骨的样子……现在，就在他眼前的样子。  
他舔噬着DEAN的唇，直到它们再次张开迎接他的深吻。

[是啊，有那么一阵子。]  
当SAM松开他的唇的时候，DEAN说到。  
[不过我把自己修好了。]

他本来还想说一些什么，但是他的阴茎被SAM握在手里，紧迫熟练的动作几乎叫他疯狂，他忍不住弓起身子好让自己得到更多。  
随之而来的高潮让DEAN的脸皱成了一个连SAM都无法理解的表情，他紧咬着自己的下唇，房间里朦胧的灯光映的他眼里的泪珠闪闪发亮。

他的小腹和SAM的手掌上都是他的精液，SAM直直的看着他，他却象是忽然想起了什么一样，轻轻印给了SAM一个吻。

在那之后他们一整个晚上都没有再说话，只是在从短短的几个小时的睡眠之中醒来之后再次做爱，直到那个燃烧着熊熊地狱之火的太阳升上了烟尘密部的天空。

虽然并不是绝对的，但是在那之后DEAN都没有再说话，直到SAM再次外出回来，坐在他的王座上，等着他。

DEAN知道自己的改变是显而易见的，他知道这无法掩饰。

SAM全然安静的坐在王座上，没有象往常那样用手指敲击椅背，甚至都没有动一动眼珠……可是在他身体深处，却早就已经慌乱成一片。

[你问过我我去了哪里，]  
DEAN最终还是说话了。  
[我和他们在一起…那些猎人们。就象你的恶魔军队一样，他们也有他们的组织，而且他们找到了可以杀死你的方法]

COLT在DEAN的手中流畅出哑冷的银光，就象SAM拉紧的神经线。DEAN的眼神一直停滞在枪上，握着它的力度虽轻却牢固。

[他们知道你的弱点，SAM，就象你和我都熟知的那样…那是我。]

一股急促的恐惧贯穿了SAM的身体，不过尽管那样他依旧担心着DEAN。DEAN的声音听起来疲惫不堪，他知道DEAN长久以来为了他一直不停的在战斗着战斗着战斗着…可是到头来，事情还是发展成了现在这样。他知道DEAN已经很累了。  
也许，如果SAM足够诚实，他早就知道DEAN会这样做。他期望着事情不会象是他预料中的那样…可是他知道那是不可能的。

世界上不会再有任何一个人能走近SAM身边，只有DEAN。那并不是因为他把DEAN桎梏在自己身边，而是他全心全意的信赖着DEAN。

只有DEAN能如此的靠近SAM。

流窜在身体里Azazel的血液告诉他，他得杀掉他，现在马上，把他的脖子扭断，把RUBY和其他人也一起叫来，一起把这个男人撕成血淋淋的碎片…

不过，这个男人是DEAN。  
如果三个月没有DEAN的日子几乎就能够杀了他…他根本不可能在没有DEAN的世界里活下去。 

所以，他仅仅是偏过了头去。  
DEAN要亲手杀掉他这件事已经足够糟糕了，他想他至少不能亲眼看着DEAN扣动扳机。他知道DEAN的动作一定会很快…然后他希望……他知道自己一直都是这么的自私…但是他还是希望，DEAN也会很快的在他身后跟来……

 

不过就在他打算转过身去的时候，DEAN忽然在他身前跪了下来，轻盈而优雅，就象是一片落在他王座前的雪花。

[我把他们杀了。]

他微笑着把COLT递到SAM面前。

[我在骗谁？我是你的。永远都是。]

SAM缓缓拿起COLT，他眼里DEAN的微笑真诚、且美好的令人晕眩。

DEAN轻抬起SAM的手，在他的骨节上轻轻的落了一个吻，满是忠诚，还有爱。

[万岁，我年轻的国王。]

 

 

~~~热泪盈眶的END~~~

 

注：AZAZEL， 《圣经，利未记》中关于赎罪日被交与替罪羊的荒野恶鬼。


	3. Part 2

part 2

他们正打算去见的这个十字路口恶魔还没有选择加入哪一方，或者他是那么说的。这个恶魔的说法是：天使们正像Sam那样努力试图得到他的忠诚。也就是他在暗示Sam应该好好想想怎么对待他。

Sam可以告诉他那都是狗屎，不过那值得用一点点激励性的态度去换取那个恶魔的和平合作。基本上，如果那让他觉得好过一点的话，Sam就没必要坏了他的兴致。他是反基督，可不是什么天杀的思想警察。

唯一的问题是Sam很清楚这次他的嘲讽要采取哪个方面。你给人们提供如此高重量的素材…例如祭坛上的同性乱伦，你就不用在他们利用这点时太惊讶。不过他不能让一个十字恶魔把消息透露给Dean。  
就叫他是猜疑狂，不过他可不觉得‘机智而敏感’是他该采取的招降政策。另外，那会让Dean过分紧张，一个对十字恶魔过分紧张的Dean绝对导致不了什么好事。

在离那个路口半英里的地方，橘色污点似得的太阳微颤在淡紫色的天空上，Sam深吸了口气然后说。“停一下车，Dean。我们得淡淡。”

疑惑的，Dean照做了。他在一片野花丛旁停下车子，厚重乏腻的引擎声逐渐消隐于安静。

“在我见Lucifer的时候多少犯了一个错误。”Sam说。比起’那么，同性乱伦，你觉得你是完全反对这个，还是总的来说不喜欢？’，这看起来是一个稍微安全些的方式去开始一段对话。

Dean猛拍了一下方向盘。“我就知道！我知道你肯定有什么事不对劲你们才全都…表情怪异！你喝恶魔血了，是吧？老天，Sam！你知道那东西让你变得多神经。”

“我没喝恶魔血，Dean！我还得告诉你多少次？我不用再喝那些玩意了！那玩意对我的作用就跟一杯冰茶一样！”

“是啊，恶魔牌冰茶，产自地狱，我打赌！”

 

Sam拢起嘴唇，不想把精力浪费在回答这个上面。时间一点点的过去，Sam平静下来，记起一切并不会因为Dean是个招人恨的混蛋而过去。“你知道有多少时候，当别人邀请你去他家，他们会问你要带什么人，他们仅仅是想知道他们得准备多少人份的辣椒酱（chili）？而有些时候，他们问你是想知道你会不会带约会对象？并且有些时候你觉得他们是在问一个事情，而实际上他们是问另一个？”

Dean盯着他，嘴唇难以置信似的分开。“并没有，不。”

“好吧，听着。如果我告诉你有一条路径我可以选择，一条Black Messiah中的路径，选它就代表着我可以避免其他一些真的非常邪恶的方法。你怎么觉得？我得说我还是得选择一些其他的路径，不过我们可以把其中绝大部分的伤害度降到最低。我们不用真的做那些邪恶的事。没有把太阳沉进黑暗，没有让世界丰收尸骨，没有召唤瘟疫之风，没有把新生儿浸入热油。”

“我得说…真酷。并且我也得说，把新生儿扔进热油有什么好处？说真的，你为什么要这么做？这能证明什么？你能打败个婴儿？真兴奋。”他嘲笑的喷了下鼻息。“现在，把什么值得战斗一回的东西扔进油里，像是，也许，一个吸血鬼或者是两个，那样才够印象深刻。”

“它存在，Dean。那些路径，它存在。并且它需要一些个人牺牲，你和我的。”

Dean安静了一小会儿。他的颊骨上仍旧有一小道干枯的泥印。“你在说什么样的牺牲？我们得放弃性爱或者什么的？”

立即的，Sam完全开始被挡风玻璃上的昆虫尸体夺走了注意力…那些东西让人感激的处在跟Dean相反的方向。“不完全是。”他说。

“没有派？”Dean听起来相当恐惧，让Sam开始希望他可以从这儿开始，然后告诉Dean实际上，事情没有可怕到要放弃派的程度，只是一点点祭坛上的同性乱伦。

“不，你还可以想吃多少派就吃多少。我们…uh…我们得在祭坛上做爱。”

Dean皱着眉说明他还是没有理解。“不过我们做爱。很多很多。即便是你，你也做爱。可能不是最近不过…”

“和对方。做爱，我们得和对方做爱。”猛的闭上眼睛，Sam一口气说出来。“有一条路径叫做 ‘挚爱伴侣’，并且我从某种程度上告诉Lucifer你是我的挚爱伴侣。不过那是全是他的错、没有把他要求的说清楚。除了现在我们需要做爱，在祭坛上。”

只是安静。那安静持续的如此长久，让Sam觉得他有必要张开眼睛看看Dean是不是已经突发心脏病死掉。Dean还活着，不过带着让人读不懂的表情。

“女龙套（Maggie Gyllenhaal）”他说。“天使们是蝙蝠侠，恶魔是小丑，你是超级大反派（Harvey Dent），而我是在那部电影里无论是谁都行的女龙套。”就像是忽然回过神，他在位置上动了动、看向Sam。“好吧，那么，在你告诉Lucifer我是你的挚爱男朋友或者什么玩意之后，你说了吧’哈，哈，只是开玩笑，很明显他不是，因为我们是天杀的亲兄弟？”

“我试过！我试过跟他解释，不过他根本不听！”

“那你就让他听！老天，Sam，你才是将要发号施令的人，不是他。你要现在就回到那儿并且告诉他这不会发生！你听懂我了吗？”

Sam摇摇头不再说话。那不公平。这不部是他的错。他完全没计划要这样。Dean一直盯着他而Sam不肯回头看他。

“你在生闷气？”Dean追问。“因为我不让你把阴茎塞进我屁股里所以你在生气？我说过我会协助你，Sam，不过我没打算弯下腰做你的婊子。”

“你知道什么，Dean？虽然你不是这世界上我最不想操的人，不过也不像是你在我的名单前一百万名以内。不过如果这种方法能避免无辜的人受到伤害…”

“骑我老二或者几百万人就会死？真的，Sam？你拿这种狗屎对付我？”Dean转身回到他的座位上，猛的又拍了一下方向盘。他的嘴唇抿成一条危险并且愤怒的线。“真不怎么样，伙计。”

“它就是这样。”Sam说，低沉并且深暗。

而就在那时，一只幽灵似的手穿过Sam的头颅、抓住他的脖颈，什么人把他拖到了其他地方。

全裸的，他出现在一圈围着黑色头巾、跪在地上向黑暗王子高唱着邪恶祈祷的人群中间。他的出现让他们的歌声更加疯狂，充满胜利的喜悦与钟爱。烛光闪耀在Sam的皮肤上，让他的眼睛变成他不该有的颜色。他慢慢的转过身，肌肉流畅的鼓动，然后他看了看周围的人群还有带着血色条纹的地板。

“伙计们，说真的？”他说。“很高兴再见到你，不过你们能不能让我们安静一个星期不要召唤我？现在真的不是一个什么好时间。”

盗窃眼兄弟联盟（Brotherhood of the Stolen Eyes）是第一个以Sam名义建起的教堂。之后还有阴影国王教（Cult of the Shadow King）和失落灵魂的旨意（the Order of Lost Souls），后者是盗窃眼兄弟联盟的一个分支，为了满足那些已经把星期二晚上贡献给魔兽世界的人膜拜的需要。

 

在Sam不集中精力的时候，他们很容易就能召唤到他。Ruby坚持说，如果多加练习与时间，他就能彻底忽视他们。不过现在，最能让他的那些追随者感到高兴的就是，聚到一起把Sam拖过来，总的来说一丝不挂、愤怒的出现在他们的包围圈中。

这一次，当他们意识到Sam甚至比往常出现时显得更加情绪低落时，他们提供给他一件松软的黄色浴袍 --- 努力扯才能盖到他的膝盖 --- 还有一双拖鞋穿上。他从他的追随者手里借了只手机，在他们给他泡咖啡的时候、发信息告诉Dean他的位置。Sam觉得他们现在终于能弄明白，相对于鲜血祭祀，咖啡因明显更能引起Sam的兴趣。他已经把他对活人祭祀的想法说的很明确，不过他并不意外偶尔会看见死鸡或者被撕碎的兔子。

“你看起来很沮丧。”Krys说着把杯子放到Sam跟前。她把黑色袍子的袖口推高、露出几个彩虹色的塑料手镯，以及手腕上的中国字纹身。“要我帮你做个总会三明治、让这好过一点吗？这没问题，并且你看起来需要吃些东西。”

“不，谢谢。我没事。”

她用指尖卷着一缕灰金色的头发。“你哥哥多久能到？”

“不够久。”

她发出’噢’的一声然后点点头。“家庭问题，huh？他是不是对你做谎言王子（Prince of Lies）有意见？Lacey想去LA的时候妈妈就是那样，不过我跟她说，你不能阻碍Lacey的梦想之路，妈妈！她得做她自己，她需要去飞翔。”   
Sam不怎么感兴趣的看着kry比划着手臂做了一个小鸟飞翔似得动作。然后Kry放下手，手镯哗啦的响起来。“而且你知道，Lacey可以在Hollywood很出名，如果她没有怀孕并且不得不嫁给Billy的话。 她周末在Billy爸爸的体育用品店打工。他差点在州际队里打棒球，你知道？”

Krys忽然安静了下来，看着Sam等待他的回应。  
“是”Sam说。“有点像那样。不过，你知道，那也更加复杂。”

她开玩笑似的拍了拍他的手。“当然它是，亲爱的！你是阴影之王（Lord of Shadows）”用手撑着脸颊，她一脸梦幻的看着Sam。“我只是想让你知道，不管你哥哥想什么，我觉得你非常棒。你肯定经常听人这么说，不过我真的是你最忠诚的信徒。并且你还有这么酷的一群追随者在这儿，这么棒的一群人。我的意思是，每当我回想我还是唯物论主义者的时候，完全没法比！我是说，你简直比Tom Cruise火辣多了。并且没有架子。并且那么高！”

Sam盯着她，觉得有些不安，不过同时也觉得很荣幸。“谢谢你。这…我很感激。”

那是很长的三个小时，直到Dean来接他。

那不是什么好现象。滑稽的黄色浴袍没勾起一丁点嘲讽、甚至是嘴角的一点弯曲。Dean仅仅只是把Sam的旅行袋丢给他，然后就回到车里，等Sam把衣服穿好。

为了庆祝又一次的召唤成功，盗窃眼兄弟联盟的成员们一起聚在门口给Sam送行。Dean带着巨大厌恶感的看着他们。鉴于现在他的追随者们对他的喜欢比Dean的多得多的多，Sam多少有点希望能跟这些人多呆一会儿，被多崇拜一会儿。可相反的，他把浴袍和拖鞋递回去、回到车里坐到Dean旁边。

Sam教堂的黄色灯光不停闪烁着，随着车子的驶远，最终消失在夜色中。

Dean矫正了一下抓在方向盘上手掌的位置，怒气朝天的，然后再次矫正了一下。“我就是不明白你为什么做这个。你已经暗地里渴望我的身体很多年了，huh，Sam？做一个反基督对你来说已经不够变态吗？我是说，我知道你已经不屑于朝正常道路发展了，不过你偏得彻底换个方向吗？”  
在嘲讽的掩盖下，他的语气里还藏着困惑和不解。

Sam没精打采的耸了耸肩，仍旧瘫坐在座位里。“我没想要这样。Lucifer问的、听起来像是个很直白的问题，所以我就回答了。”

“直白的像是‘你想操谁的屁股去把地狱之门打开？’”

“更像是‘谁是这个世界上你最喜欢的人。’”他的头疼，他试图用指节把那些痛楚揉掉。那用了他一段时间才意识到Dean仍旧盯着他，然后他摇了摇头、移开视线。“听着，我们现在能不能不谈论这个？”

Dean立即点头并且看向别处，脸颊的线条仍旧紧绷。之后他们一路沉默的把车开到十字路口。

自从Sam开始取得他的控制权，他就开始收集出卖灵魂的合同。虽然他并没能完全避免那些交易的发生 --- 总是有些人觉得有些东西比他们的灵魂更重要 --- 他成功的让情形变的更好些。当灵魂的合同到期时，Sam派出的并不是地狱魔犬，而是死神。所以也许他没办法承诺死后世界的样子，那是否是个更好的地方，不过至少他能保证他们不会下地狱。

当他们的车在十字路口停下的时候，那个恶魔已经在那里等他们，他身上穿着的黑色丝绸在微风里涌动着褶皱，看起来看像是某一本垃圾爱情小说的封皮。他把头转向车子，然后微笑，眼睛在月光里闪现着红色。

“也许你应该等在车里，”Sam说。他现在没心情去阻止Dean和那恶魔的难以避免的争吵。

不过Dean已经伸手打开车门。“如果我错了就纠正我，不过我猜除了被操屁股之外，挚爱伴侣能做的应该更多。”

Sam眨了眨眼睛，而Dean已经离开，大步走向那个恶魔。Sam用了一会儿试图去理解那些话究竟是什么意思，觉得那好像Dean刚刚同意了。然后他跟着他下车。那个恶魔慵懒的拍着手掌跟他们打招呼。

“干得好，Sam，”他说。“知道你能想出一些利用你兄弟的主意。如果不把他设定成‘你的老二可以戳进去的洞。’，他多少就有点儿多余。”他走的更近些，像是个有兴趣的买家似得上下打量着Dean。然后盯着Dean的眼睛、他挑起嘴角暗笑。“我打赌你弟弟的精i液从你身体流出来的样子会让你看起来很棒。等不及想看见你弟弟怎么让你变成那个样子。”

“是啊，”Dean说。“我就是个Sammy可以操的窟窿。而我仍旧在整个计划表里比你重要的多。”他惊奇似得的摇摇头，嘴唇弯成一条恶毒的线。“怎么能这样？一定是把你当成洗过裤子之后、它口袋里的线头了。”

“有些时候你得把你的生存希望、跟把Dean惹生气带来的乐趣仔细权衡一下，”Sam说，“现在，你有合同给我吗？”他弯了弯他的手指，既是邀请也是威胁。

那个恶魔华丽的给Dean鞠了一躬。“抱歉，在我跟你的男朋友做公事的时候。你只需要美丽的站在那儿，好吗？宝贝儿？”

Dean的控制力让Sam相当惊讶。

那很古怪…即便只是一张旅馆里的床…不舒服、并且覆盖着看上去就很劣质的床单，它感觉却像是Sam的床。在他们在晨星旅馆外面停下车的时候，Sam渴望着能洗个澡然后爬上他的床、在他的天使、恶魔军队能容忍的范围内能睡上多久就睡多久。

在他转身去后面够他的袋子的时候，Dean说，“那会在所有人面前，对吧？我是说，我们得在所有人面前做那个，是不是？”

Sam执着的去拿他的袋子。他耸耸肩，嘟哝着说。“恐怕是，”然后转身离开车子。Dean碰了碰他的胳膊，并没有真的抓住他，但是很显然想引起他的注意。然后Sam停下来，他叹了口气看向Dean。Dean的皮肤被月光与宾馆黄色的灯光照射的苍白着发亮。他看起来很平静，Sam想也许他们真的可以在没人切腹自尽的情况下好好谈谈这件事。

“一旦我准备好，我们就会去Lucifer的教堂，”Sam说。“那会有一个为我们两个准备的仪式。我调查过了，别担心，就是些唱圣歌、在皮肤上画画、烧些难闻东西之类的事情，常规的那种。然后，在天堂与地狱力量的注视下，我们得在祭坛上做爱。地狱之门会打开，你加冕我为反基督，之后你坐在我的左手边。”Sam朝他露出一个并不开心的微笑。“之后我们幸福的永远生活在一起。”

“只是那一次？”Dean说。

Sam点头。“是，”他轻声的说。“我们只做一次并且就是这样。”

“Nu-uh，”Dean说。他摇摇头。“我们得多做点。我们得做很多。我们得开始练习做这个。”Sam没有回答因为他不完全确定Dean是不是在跟他开一个一丁点都不有趣的超级玩笑。不过Dean颊线拢紧，并且Sam认得出他固执的‘我是你的哥哥并且我是对的所以别跟我争论，你吃掉你的蔬菜并且刷牙了吗？’的眼神。“我不会让任何人说 Boy King性能力很糟。我们得确保你有一场超级火辣的表演。”

“Uh…不可能，老兄。”Sam笑出来，因为它就是那么好笑。“已经足够糟去得…”

“Sammy，你能听我说吗？”Dean的语调很急切，眼睛大张着流露出绿色。“你选了我。对吧？你选了我，而我会帮你做好这些。现在，我们不用担心我，因为我…”一瞬间他眼睛半张着，笑的有些朦胧。“我是个爱人，不是士兵。不过我们需要确保你的技巧很棒。那就意味着我们得先试验几次。”

Sam爬出车子，他没打算摔上车门，不过Impala还是颤了一下。他大步穿过灰土飞扬的地方走向房间、他的床。Dean从后面抓住他的手肘，Sam甚至没回头去看他一眼。

“我的技巧没问题，谢谢，混蛋。”他立即说。“还没人抱怨过。”

Dean短促的笑了一下。“那是因为你技巧的那些受害者已经都死了，Sammy！并且，你知道，鉴于这样的数据，我真的想在把屁股为你贡献出去之前先看看你究竟怎么样。另外，你觉得我想在什么变态的‘地狱之门开启仪式’上失去我的屁股处女地？见鬼去吧！至少我还应该得到烛光和晚餐，不是吗？”

“不。我们不会做这个。我不想和你做爱。我会为了拯救人类做一次，不过我没打算… 练习怎么操你！”

“Hey，是你把我们卷进这里来的！至少你得让我确保它尽可能的顺利。你想要第一次就在一大群人前面拿老二戳我吗？”

不情愿的，他的胃部病态的扇动了一下，Sam停下脚步，停下脚下的地面、想着Dean刚刚说的话。虽然他得操他的哥哥要糟糕上几百倍，不过他也并不完全确信他想要第一次就跟某个没有血缘关系的男人在他的恶魔与天使之前做爱。实际上，和个女人在别人面前做爱对他来说都是新领域，到此为止。

他想着，沙漠上的空气温暖并且干燥的吹过他的皮肤。

他转过身，缓慢的，面向Dean。在他身后，一间旅馆的房门忽然被推开。

“C'mon,”Dean说。“拜托你就操我行吗，混蛋？”

有些笨拙的瞥过他的肩膀，Sam恰好看见Uriel 和 Castiel互相推搡着试图第一个逃回旅馆房间。他觉得那些天使很可能跟他一样遭到当下情形的重创。

他转回头看向Dean，拍了拍他的胸口。

“找个房间！”远远的有人叫出来。至少，Sam想，那些恶魔完全没为此打扰到他们。

“好的，你是对的。”Sam终于说。“不过不是今晚。我头疼。”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

那多少应该是不引人注意的。他们只是打算尝试一下、看看会发生什么。不过不知道怎么搞的Castiel听到了风声，并且开始把确保旅馆里的所有人都知道‘Dean和Sam因为正在准备某个路径而需要私人空间，并且因此不能被打扰’当做自己的任务。Sam怀疑他现在就正守在门外。  
他恨那个，除了那样就意味着Ruby没机会把那三大盒超大号保险套亲自送进来。

Sam已经洗过澡，吃过一些清淡的早餐，并且试图借助在网上闲逛让自己放松下来。他不想知道那些同性色情网站的网址，为什么忽然在他的收藏夹里暴增。也许那是某个天使觉得那样做会让他们变得有帮助、某个恶魔觉得那样做会让他们变得很风趣，或者Dean单纯的觉得那样很Dean。

Dean也已经洗过澡，吃过一些清淡的早餐，然后再次返回浴室。Sam推测他很高兴Dean开始把清洁放到那么重要的位置，即便他更怀疑那是在躲藏。如果他足够诚实，他自己也有点想躲起来。

分钟紧接着分钟过去。他们房间的两侧都很安静。即便是恶魔们也没蠢到在今天早上来挑战Sam的忍耐力。他们都知道他急需一个发怒的借口。  
在外面，旅馆经理正在清扫石子铺成的小路，他的扫帚平稳的摩擦着 唰 唰 唰。他每天早上都这样做；Sam想那能帮助他说服自己没什么不正常的事正在他的旅馆里发生。等他们最后的离开的时候，Sam会确保他们留一大笔钞票给这个可怜的男人。

浴室的门打开。只穿着短裤，Dean小心的朝房间迈了一步。Sam紧抓住他笔记本电脑的一边，试着不去向后缩到墙上。

“Okay，”Dean说，声音响亮有力。“让我们干这个！” ‘这个’，Sam想，是Dean的屁股。

等他觉得自己强到不用再抓着安全毯似得钳着他的笔记本，Sam把它小心的推到一边。他站起来，不过那让他太过靠近Dean……基本全裸着的，所以他又坐回床上。

“那么，你想怎么做这个？”他深呼吸了一下，模糊的比划了一下他的电脑，然后接近着说。“他做了一些研究，然后那看起来如果你…四肢着地的话…um…会轻松点，然后我…uh…你知道…从后面。”

“Okay！”Dean说，看起来仍旧未受影响并且情绪高亢。

Dean爬到自己床上，让自己的手和膝盖着地，并且压低自己的肚子好把臀部抬向Sam。Sam给了Dean一会儿让他自己去意识到，然后，当那看起来好像根本不会发生，有些谦卑的，他说，“你，um，也需要脱掉你的短裤，Dean。”

“对，”Dean说，并没有立即动。Sam这时站起来，就好像担心Sam会亲自动手似得--- Sam真的真的不会---Dean扯低他的短裤并且扭动着脱掉它。

Sam直面Dean光裸的臀部。这不是他人生里的第一次看见它，不是远距离的，不过上一次他看见Dean做出这个姿势，Dean身下还有个女人。考虑到这可能是个有用的画面，Sam闭上眼睛试图把那个画面固定在脑子里。只是去想Dean身下的女人，不是Dean。

他拿起一小瓶润滑剂，开始靠近Dean的臀部。

“那么，um，第一，”他说。“我需要，uh，润滑你。因为，uh，否则，你会太…”

Dean在枕头上呼着气。“你真的最好不要打算给我做一场关于怎么操我屁股的评论，因为我非常努力的在假装自己在其他什么别的地方，而你把我的平静全打乱了。”

Sam闭上嘴。忽视掉Dean因为沐浴而变成玫瑰似得粉红色的皮肤，Sam完全、哪怕一丁点儿都不想碰他。所有他需要做的就是扩张Dean的后穴，到能让Sam的阴i茎---这个过程很可能会有些帮助--- 可以被容纳的程度。

尝试性的，他把他的手指压到Dean的一侧臀瓣上、拇指压着另一边，他把Dean的臀瓣分开，露出那个小小的粉灰色的洞。它真的非常小，Sam不想夸耀他自己的尺寸，并且所有的同性色情网站都让他觉得、他会惊讶于那圈肌肉能够扩张的程度，不过现在他真的开始担心Dean能否容纳自己。那会有血和疼痛并且很可能产生‘再也拿不出来’的悲剧，并且这就是为什么它适合于在地狱之门开启前上演。

然后他振作起来，提醒自己他从来没听说有什么人的阴茎卡在别人的屁股里再也出不来。然后他打开那瓶润滑剂，它立即被挤的到处都是，凉且滑的布满Sam的手指，并且洒到Dean的大腿背部以及整个床单上。  
洒到Dean皮肤上的冰凉感觉让他动了动，Sam嘶嘶的小声说着“ 抱歉，抱歉！”。Dean咕哝着，又做回原来的姿势。

挤了一点润滑剂在手指上，仍旧带着一脸古怪的表情，Sam把他的指头戳进Dean的臀部。那很慢、并且古怪，他能听见Dean的呼吸急促了一点点。他继续推着，直到他能把他的手指关节埋进Dean身体里。他怀疑他什么时候才能感觉到‘性致’。

“就这样了？”Dean说。“Huh。我有点以为会…更大。”

“那就是个手指，Dean。那就是一根手指。”很明显的，下一个步骤是‘两根手指’。然后是‘剪动’（scissoring）；Sam浏览过足够多的指导网站，他们非常清楚：一根手指，两跟，剪动。在浏览了更多之后，他也非常确定那个‘剪动’代表的是他手指要做的一个动作，而不是要他把一副剪子塞进Dean屁股里。

在两根手指需要一点扭动和弯曲的时候，Sam认为是那需要更多的润滑剂。他把他之前的那根手指拿出来，试图不去想它刚刚在的地方，开明的把它跟第二手指一起挤满润滑剂。在他把两个手指都戳进Dean身体里之后，一个不太好听的扑哧声响在房间里。

Dean发出一个虚弱的、好像干呕似得声音。

Dean后穴的周围闪着润滑剂的光泽，并且那块儿的皮肤已经扩张的看起来相当疼痛，不过越快结束这个，Sam就能越快开始说服自己---这再也不会发生。

忘了Dean可能正努力的在脑子之中制造他没有被他弟弟用手指操的幻象，Sam说，“这部分可能看起来很奇怪，well，我猜所有这些都很奇怪，不过通过做这个，能让你相对舒服一些的去…你知道。”

“我在跟我的小兄弟做爱而他连那个词儿都不敢说出来，”Dean悲哀的跟他的枕头说。“我现在才想再回地狱是不是太迟了？”

即便做这些让他恐惧的不得了，不过Sam忍不住觉得Dean的后穴的确很奇妙，紧致并且通红的、紧裹着他的手指。  
很明显，他还没崩溃到觉得这是些可以大声说出来的观察结果。不过，是的，它很吸引人，从某种解剖学的方面来说。

他不确定什么时候是Dean的屁股为他做好准备的确切时间；那不像是有一盏小绿灯忽然亮起来让他可以进入，至少他真诚的不希望是那样，因为那很可能给他造成一辈子的精神创伤。所以用了一段时间，他把他的手指戳进Dean，不时停下来加入更多润滑剂，（直到Dean的屁股变得相当滑腻，那些润滑剂顺着他光滑的皮肤流下来，到他阴囊的后面、再掉到床单上），过程中伴随的只有Dean短促的呼吸声。

终于，虽然，他无法不得到结论…只要不把他天杀的整个拳头都塞进去…Dean的屁股很棒。

Sam拿出他的指头，他不太确定他该拿那上面的一大堆润滑剂怎么办，所以他偷偷的把它蹭在Dean的床单上。除了看起来有一些稚嫩、肿胀，Dean的后穴现在看起来仍旧让人疼痛的小。两根指头能让它变成这个样子，Sam想，天知道他的阴茎会对它做些什么。

“我们能往下进行一点吗？”Dean说。“我知道这都是前戏不过这…只是快一些，行吗？”

点着头，Sam开始停止担心他的阴茎会---在Dean可怜的小穴口里---整个折断的惨剧。他拉下他的拉链、把裤子退到膝盖处，然后伸手去拿保险套。

他能做这个。

“听着，”Dean安慰的说“这不是什么大问题。许多人都做过。我从来没有过，很明显，不过…那不意味着任何事。”

那是半个小时之后，他们挨着坐在Dean的床尾。Dean仍旧光裸着、满是润滑剂，而Sam的阴茎仍旧完全为此无动于衷。公平点说，他曾经成功把它变成半硬，但是然后Dean问了一句他在等什么、把一切都搞砸了，因为那提醒了Sam他正要操的不是安吉丽娜茱莉（Angelina Jolie）。

“告诉你什么，”Dean说。“我打赌Ruby肯定能弄到一些蓝色的药丸帮你解决问题，okay？”

“我的问题是我不想操你，”Sam说“药丸也不能把你变成别人，别的我想操的人。”他悲哀的朝着他的下半身哀嚎。他不想责怪它；他的整个身体都联合到一起觉得操Dean永远不会是他最好的计划之一。

“我不觉得这是我的问题，”Dean说。“C'mon，你看见我了吧？我很辣。”

“你也是我哥哥。并且很明显我有一些摆脱不了的社会和道德禁忌，因为我不想操你。我就是找不到你有任何性吸引力。哪怕一丁点儿。”

如此快的站起来，Sam几乎是跳下床去。Dean抓过他的内裤然后穿上。

“那也许你应该选一个让你有兴趣的挚爱伴侣。你想过吗？”

他摔上门走出旅馆房间，然后再摔上门回来取走他的皮夹克和车钥匙，之后再摔了一次门出去。Sam在回荡着的安静里坐下来，开始盯着屋顶那块、第一天晚上被他误认为是超大号蜘蛛的污迹。然后终于，他拉上了牛仔裤的拉链。

当门再次打开的时候，他短暂的，充满希望的以为那会是Dean，然后过了希望值降低的一小会儿，他以为那会是Castiel。  
那是Ruby。

“我不觉得你在床上会表现的那么糟，”她说。

她在他旁边坐下来，而Sam已经来不及去提醒她那些洒满床铺的润滑剂。所以他对此一句话都没有说。

“你知道他在哪儿吗？”他问。

她喷了下鼻息。“他只穿着他的短裤和夹克，Sam，你觉得他能走多远？”她叹了口气、朝前倾了倾身子，把玩起一缕她暗色的头发。“他坐在他的车里，在停车场，把他的音乐声开的相当吵。”她看了他一眼。“所以出什么错了？Dean有一点有性向危机？”

现在，她说了它，如果这个特殊话题不被提起…Sam一定会惊讶。“Uh，well，那很复杂，”他说，“它只是…没成功。那…我…我们只是…像我说的，那很复杂。”

Sam不可能觉得他可以把他没办法成功勃起的消息告诉Ruby。毫无疑问她会像是有强迫症似得、用尽可能快的把这个消息传出去的方式把他毁掉。不像是现在他没有足够多的错误充斥在他的人生里。

她耸耸肩。“那没关系。不管那是什么，它自己会好起来的。Dean会意识到这有多重要，然后他会停止欺骗别人说他暗地里不是个急需狠狠被操一次的顺从小受。”Sam皱了皱眉，不过Ruby忙着自恋的用手指梳着头发、完全没注意到。“那没关系。Sam”

 

外面ACDC正合唱着 ‘登顶（当攻）需要很久’ （It’s a Long Way to the Top，top也有攻的意思），那声音大到足够让Sam听清歌词

试听：http://music.sina.com.cn/yueku/m/789762.html  
午餐时间，在重复第六次播放TNT的时候，Sam把Dean的牛仔裤，袜子和靴子一起抓进手里，然后出门走向车子。Castiel和Anna都在Impala旁边，尽管他们没在里面，看见他们让Sam感觉到一股尖锐的烦躁。恶魔们游荡在经理办公室外面，盯着他们看。

满脸担忧，Anna在Sam走过来时看向他。“他看起来不想谈论这个，”她说。“我们还能做些什么吗？”

“我会处理”Sam说，“只是给我们一些空间。”

在他们离开之后，Sam试着坐进车里Dean的旁边，不过他没能成功，因为车子被锁着。所以，因为那是Dean太不讲理的错，Sam开始试着把Dean的牛仔裤从车窗缝隙里塞进去。看见Sam没怎么太小心的把拉链塞过玻璃，Dean急忙打开了车门让他进来。

在ACDC刺耳的音乐节奏声中，他们安静的坐在一起。

Sam转过头观察着Dean。Dean相当辣，那几乎是个遗憾---他是Sam的兄弟，因为‘同性’根本不是Sam现在的问题，除了那是他天杀的美妙的哥哥。

“我们能再试一次吗？”Sam说。

Dean仍旧盯着挡风玻璃。“Yeah，我觉得我们应该，”终于他说。然后他在座位上动了动，微微的做了一个鬼脸。“伙计，你弄了多少润滑剂在我屁股里？”

在理论上，召唤’野蛮死亡’ （Savage Dead）需要召唤一大群不停嚎叫着的僵尸，让他们拖着行动迟缓的身体横扫遍整个地球、吞噬掉他们碰见的所有东西，残酷、莽撞的就好像他们在没玩没了的寻找早晨起来的第一杯咖啡。

实际上，Sam打算召唤出那些Savage Dead，让他们伸伸胳膊腿儿，（假设他们还没烂到没有胳膊腿儿可伸的话），之后他就会派出他的恶魔、天使和Dean的组合，让他们比之前死的更彻底一些。

Dean像个普通人期待超级杯赛似得期待这次的路径。很明显，像僵尸一类的东西很符合Dean某部分‘嗜杀的、乐天派杀人机器人格’的口味。

差不多200具腐烂状况不同的尸体在绿谷（Green Dale）公墓里安了家。银白色的墓碑、雕像和基石散落在夜晚的黑暗里：一座镶嵌着黑色熟铁的阴郁之城。几个Sam的天使已经守卫在墓地周围的栏杆上，安静、警惕得就像是坟墓前的大理石塑像。

Sam坐在生满苔藓的潮湿土地上，长长的、呼了一口湿热的气，像是一条带子弯曲进冰冷的空气。他能感觉到那些亡灵在等待他的召唤。他们全神贯注的等待在地面虚伪的宁静之下。不过看起来那并没有影响到Dean和其他人。

“我看见你的…”Gaviel弯下身子检查Raum推到前面的骨头“人类肋骨，然后把你那两个没用的啤酒瓶子拿过来。”

除了恶魔们、还有Dean，正在用一种让人惊叹的方式、厚颜无耻的在欺诈---Gaviel，虽然似乎仍旧不太了解规则，不知怎么的让自己赢了最后两局。

然后就轮到Dean，他摆弄着手里的牌，深思熟虑的给它们换着位置。他一本正经时的表情，总是让Sam觉得他试图用舌头给樱桃梗打个结：不过同时那看起来也多少有些淫秽。

 

“Okay，”他说，“我打算赌…”他看着他的战利品…到目前为止积攒了一小堆的各种垃圾。他皱了皱鼻子然后邪恶的坏笑了一下。“我打算赌我不朽的灵魂！”

恶魔们集体呻吟了一下，然后厌恶的扔下了牌。

“怎么？”Dean问，无辜的大睁着眼睛。

“是啊，我们不会再上当了。”Lamia说。“因为，我们试着去拿？然后你兄弟就会把我们踢回那个大热坑里，你知道的！”

“你们只是嫉妒因为我有五个Ace！”Dean说。

“oh，咬我啊，婊子，”她反嘴说。

“一局牌里应该有多少个Ace？”Gaviel怀疑的说，开始研究起牌盒里带着的说明书。

“你应该惊讶，”Raum说。“为什么，有一次我玩的时候拿到了28个。”他微笑着回忆，“那也是赌一个灵魂的。”他笑的露出牙齿。“你们应该看见那个男人脸上的表情，就在我把那些Ace拿出来的时候。”

为他们的谈话分神了一下，Sam很快又把注意力集中到亡灵上去，然后一阵急促的力量猛地冲进他的腹部、驱走了他肺部所有的空气。所有的眼睛立刻盯在他身上，他挥了挥手让他们别担心。然后他闭上眼睛，放松下颚。  
那力量滑腻且冰冷的贯穿进他的脊椎，不过Sam在欢迎它，试着抓住它并且弄清楚它的形态和力量。当那些力量在他的骨头里安稳下来，他的呼吸恢复、再次变得长且平稳。

Dean的声音穿过空气触及他，“你现在想要带回那些死人了吗，dude？”然后Sam猛的转头看向他。

Dean坐着玩牌的地方就在他的脚下。他的手指弯曲在他的短枪上。并且大概因为那股古老的、终结世界的力量让Sam变得有些神志不清---一开始当它碰到他的时候，他感觉那股强制力正像是在Reese的花生黄油杯里一样、吃掉他的身体重量---而当他看着Dean，他感觉到一阵颤抖，一阵疯狂鼓动着的欲望。

那不是Sam在看着Dean；那是反基督在看着他的伴侣，并且渴望着他。

Dean美丽、强壮并且轻易变得顺从。如果Sam决定这一秒就要把Dean操成一副扭动着的躯体，这世界上没有任何一个活着的生物能够阻止他。他可以把Dean压在坟墓上，在蛆虫与腐烂的骨头上一遍又一遍的强暴他，并且没人可以阻止他。

“现在，死人？”Dean充满期望的又说了一次。

“Oh 恶心，”Sam说。他干呕了一下，就好像那样可以清除他嘴巴里粘滞的‘乱伦-以及-强暴’的味道。他暗自告诉自己也许下次他再变成反基督的时候，他应该让Dean跟他保持一段距离。这是他把Dean设定成他的挚爱伴侣的一个副作用…他永远不会向Dean提起的。

他点了点头恢复沉着，“Yeah，接下来就是很多很多的打靶练习了。”

潮湿的土壤稍稍的在他脚下下沉了一些，Sam开始走着穿过墓地。他碰了碰他能触及到的墓碑，手指划过那些湿冷的石头。天使和恶魔们已经站好，紧绷的。Dean的短枪被按在他的大腿外侧；Sam太过了解那个姿势，他知道那是为了掩饰Dean手指过于兴奋的微颤。

他慢慢的穿过墓地，当他到达远处的终点时，周围的一切只剩安静的凝滞。然后他仰起头，视线锁定在银白色的残月上，他感觉到亡灵在棺椁里蠕动，腐坏的肌肉紧贴着骨骼，四肢扭动成折破的角度，开始动起来。

“他们来了”他说，那只是声低语但是Dean举起了他的枪，然后Sam不得不为满脑子‘强暴-强暴-强暴’的念头移开视线。

恶魔的肉身看起来非人类、更像是怪物，天使们的容器显得怪异而异常。Dean是这里唯一的人类。

脆弱的。可操的。 

Sam摇摇头甩掉它。它是个新的、让人惊讶不安的反基督的一面，不过Sam对抗过更糟糕的。真的，一旦你克服掉想要把世界变成废墟、用手指拉动玩偶般扯弄人类内脏的冲动，乱伦的性暴力真的不算什么。

他把注意力集中在远处、闷滞的抓挠声中，僵尸们扭动着从棺椁里爬出来，像是极度丑陋的蠕虫。第一只枯萎的手戳破表面，弯曲的甩动着，像是个醉酒的少年试着去招一辆出租车。  
天使们和恶魔们，Sam和Dean，他们安静的盯着他的手指在地面上摆动。土壤被抖落，整只胳膊露出来，然后是肩膀，更多的灰土涌散下来，之后是头…  
…忽然爆炸成腐烂的肉块和尘土。

“磅！爆头！”Dean大喊，放低他的枪。“好好听着，怪物们，这是我的火枪。”

如果没有其他的，当Sam看见Dean有多开心的时候，’这是强暴的时间’ 的那些念头带给他的罪恶感少了一些。那几乎是个遗憾，并非所有黑弥撒的路径都是这么有趣。

另外两个坟墓裂开。有沙沙声在地底下响起来，并且声音变得越来越大。Dean干掉了另外一具爬出地面的尸体，但是其他五具紧接着爬出来。然后就在那时，整个墓地裂开。土地颤动着开裂，墓碑和天使雕像摇动着被摔碎。  
几秒钟之后，整个变成一场设计糟糕的罗梅罗电影…一次既没风格又缺少惊人效果的翻拍。土地把所有东西都吐出来，从骨头和骷髅到拖动着行走的腐烂尸体，有些看上去仍旧新鲜、让你觉得他们并非死亡而只是有些身体不舒服。

随着那些僵尸的涌出，恶魔和天使们落向他们。在那些肉块碎裂与骨头折断的声音中，明显的可以辨别出、Dean在每次开枪之后发出的胜利的欢呼‘磅！爆头！’

一具不超过19岁男孩儿的尸体朝Sam摇晃着走过去，他的下颚脱臼、眼皮沉沉的垂着，他湿润的眼睛温顺、并且昏昏欲睡。他的一只脚弯折向错误的方向，当他拖着脚步靠近时，给他带来很大的麻烦。一个潮湿的、呜咽似得声音从他喉咙里发出来。

他朝Sam伸出手，‘呜呜’的胡乱说了些什么，Sam猜那大概是些‘mmmm…我能吃你的脑子吗？’一类的。Sam知道他应该做些什么，可是似乎他不太能从身体中调动起些急切的感觉。  
那个僵尸走的越来越近，Sam甚至能看清他嘴里残缺的牙齿、以及他脸上皮肤脱落后露出的纠结在一起的肌肉。他呼出的味道闻起来像是有什么东西死在他嘴里，鉴于，他是个僵尸，那很可能是真的。

Sam怀疑他是不是下一个会死在僵尸嘴里的东西。

然后那个僵尸的脑袋爆炸成碎片。粗盐的刺痛了Sam的脸颊。

“磅！爆头！”Dean大叫“别闲逛，小鬼！”

Sam回过神，意识到那仍旧有许多僵尸需要对付…除了天使们在把他们净化回安静的灵魂，恶魔们把他们扔到墓碑上、直到把他们撞烂，Dean对待他们的方式、就好像是在游乐场里玩射击游戏。  
他让自己也投入战斗，享受着徒手撕裂那些僵尸带来的满足感。反基督的超力量仍旧鼓动在他的血管里，让他可以轻松的、扯掉苍蝇的翅膀一样把那些僵尸撕碎，只是那些许有些不道德。之后，等他的力量消散，他的肌肉也许会因此而打结，不过现在那感觉棒极了。 

“我不懂是什么让这些小女孩儿如此不能安息。”Castiel在他旁边说着，燃烧掉一个不停挺动着的小女孩儿尸体上的恶意。Sam想她漂亮的蓝眼睛正弹动在她开裂的脸颊上的样子…也许就是这答案的一部分。

“糖和辣椒”Lamia说。她高效的把一具尸体的脊柱抽了出来、鞭子似得挥舞，直到它碎在空气里。她朝Castiel笑了一下，然后开始唱歌“感谢天堂，为了小女孩儿们。”

忽然Sam意识到他没再听到Dean的枪声或者胜利的欢呼。他扫视着墓地，在成群的、战斗着的天使和恶魔之间寻找着他哥哥的 oh！老天！ 。就在他开始慌张的时候，他看见他就在远处，用他手枪的枪托砸着僵尸的脑袋。

“Hey”Sam喊。“你还好吧？”

Dean看向Sam裂开嘴角。“棒极了”他喊回来，却立即被一大群猛扑上去的僵尸掩盖。Sam没办法足够快的到达那儿。Ureil，虽然，更近一些，看见Sam空洞的恐惧、之后看见了Dean发生了什么。在Ruby对付那些僵尸的时候，他轻松的把Dean拽出来、让他站住。大量的血液开始从Dean脖子上的流来，Dean摇晃着、再次摔下去。终于到达Dean身边，Sam立刻在他旁边跪下来。

“Ah 见鬼的，Sammy”Dean迷糊的说。“我丢了我的火枪。”

血液涌出他的喉咙，Sam真的不喜欢他皮肤苍白的程度。

“我带你离开这儿，”Sam说，把Dean抱在自己的胸口。一开始他并没太惊讶Dean究竟有多轻，直到他意识到他已经不在是‘反基督-巨人’的状态。这就是他自己，抱着他的哥哥、想不通他的哥哥什么时候变得如此天杀的微小。

“我的火枪在哪儿？”Dean抗议，在Sam的胸口上虚弱的动了动。

“什么人找到他见鬼的火枪，uh，手枪，”Sam说。

在他们离开的时候他越过肩膀看了一眼墓地，看向那些天翻地覆的坟墓、还有散落着的尸块，然后他想他得让某个天使在他们离开之前给这里的管理员写一封致歉信。

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

如果Dean会死，Sam不知道他的灵魂会到哪儿去。如果他下地狱，那么还不会太糟。Sam绝对会加快他变成反基督的速度并且把地狱的大门打开。虽然不像是现在他的日程空闲到、他有时间握着瓶百威去看体育节目。不过如果Dean去了不是地狱的地方，那就会糟透了。

Dean的灵魂可能被带到死神所能到达的所有地方，而现在他们仍旧不肯透露那些地方是哪儿，不过Sam想那可能就是让上帝转移了所有注意力的地方。如果连天使们都没办法在地图上找出它的位置，Sam不觉得他会有机会把Dean从那里带回来。

所以Dean不能死。然而Sam可能召唤一大群僵尸 --- 在残酷的方面它从未让他失望过--- 却仍旧有一部分的他像是个无助的孩子，在看见Dean流血昏迷的时候。

撑着Dean坐起来，Sam按住伤口直到血流减缓他可以用消毒湿巾擦掉它们、并且绑上绷带。在Sam给他治疗的时候，Dean仍旧没有意识。他一直盯着他的靴子，因为那是他松垮的脖子支撑着他的方向。

给互相疗伤的动作里总是蕴藏着一种亲密感，一种对个人空间的界限与可以容忍的肢体接触的规则的短暂的忽视。Sam试着不去看他的脸孔，那种Dean并不知道并且太过恍惚而没办法去关心那么多的想法让Sam觉得尴尬。而他也觉得他脸上的皮肤在燃烧。

这是一个让人不怎么高兴的事实，不管怎么说，那个Sam身体里的反基督显然比他更自己跟得上这个计划的步骤。也许那个反基督就是这么让人惊讶并且恶心的有天赋，不过至少他想操Dean。Sam自己甚至为此硬不起来。

尝试性的，在Dean仍旧太过晕眩着而不会被吓坏的时候，Sam仔细看着Dean试图感觉出一些反基督感觉到过的‘性奋’。

他的皮肤如此苍白，Dean的雀斑比平时看起来更加明显。他的嘴唇紧贴在一起，那并像是在撅嘴，可那并不是其他完全不同的形状。他肩膀的弧度，细瘦的腰线：Sam试着搜寻出一些欲望 

因为没有更好的主意，Sam猜他可以试着吻Dean。现在是个绝好的时间，因为即便Dean知道他在被亲吻，他也会觉得那是他的幻觉。

Sam舔了一下干燥的嘴唇，然后把手放在Dean脸上。他的皮肤柔软在粗糙的胡茬下。Sam试着抬起Dean的脸，不过他的脖子立刻就让人担心的向后垂下去，所以Sam‘轻柔的放在Dean脸颊上的手’更像是握着他的脸颊到合适的位置。他朝前靠近一些，试图让自己的呼吸不要太重或者太大声，因为如果Dean醒来发现Sam在朝自己的脸喷气的话会有点难以解释。取而代之的，他和Dean交换着呼吸。

他靠的更近了一些，并且决定Dean嘴唇的形状饱满的简直滑稽。

他们的嘴唇几乎贴到一起，而那时Sam意识到Dean正在看着他。他的眼睛是鲜活的绿色与模糊不清，睫毛半垂在他的脸颊上几乎像是一片暗烟色的污迹。在Dean看着他的时候去吻Dean感觉很奇怪。不过在Sam的腹部有一股淡淡的、奇怪的感觉---也许那就是欲望，也许那是因为他在打破禁忌，不过它绝对和反基督没有一丁点儿关系。

仍旧注视着Dean的眼睛，Sam稍稍调整了一点点角度，找到一个最好的角度把自己的嘴唇印到了Dean的上。

Dean的嘴唇微微分开着、缓缓的呼吸。

“这是他的火枪”Asmodeus说，把Dean的枪丢在Sam旁边。“Heh，为什么你觉得所有的经典语录都是在 鬼玩人（Evil Dead） 系列的第二部电影里？”他看了迅速跟Dean分开的Sam一眼。“你在亲他？”

“不是！”Sam马上说。

“看起来就是你打算要亲他。”他挑高一边儿眉毛。“你打算趁你哥哥失血过多没办法反抗的时候性骚扰他。”他朝Sam眨眨眼睛。“我就知道总有一个让我想追随你的理由，除了你那些如果不就杀了我的威胁之外的。”

他离开，而Sam坐在那儿，惊讶的并且觉得有些肮脏。他转头看向Dean，却刚好被一个有些虚弱的拳头砸中下巴。

“没那么虚弱”Dean声音模糊的说“就像我说的。”

计划是Dean会留在晨星motel宾馆里养伤，同时Sam，Ruby和Anna会去找Lenore试图赢得吸血鬼们的在接下来战斗里的帮助。

Sam和Dean都没有再谈论过那个根本算不上是吻的吻。有些时候，虽然，Sam发现他自己在盯着Dean的嘴唇看，并且在不停的想。他在想Dean嘴唇贴着他的时候会是什么感觉，Dean会不会朝他靠过来，Sam会不会把舌头伸进去一些，以及那会是什么感觉。 

在开始不停的想这些的第六天，他觉得他已经从他的实验得到了他学到的东西。那个他发现Dean并不是完全对他没有性吸引力的事实让他重新打起精神。实际上，有些时候，他总是能发现Dean天杀的相当吸引人。那很可能和僵尸、Dean的失血和Sam的反基督力量退潮期有关，不过如果那能让他可以去操Dean的屁股，Sam可以接受它。

Lenore见到他很高兴，并且恭喜他已经摆脱血液这么久。她告诉他如果一旦觉得虚弱或者被诱惑，他绝对应该给她打电话，因为他知道他在遭受着他什么、并且他需要做的就是把他的上瘾转嫁到更高的力量上去。她还安慰他说一旦战争真的变得激烈，他觉得可以得到她和平主义的素食吸血鬼部落的支持。那感觉起来他似乎刚刚召集到了一群极端热情的嬉皮士。

“我喜欢她，”Anna后来说。“她看起来人很好。”

Ruby动了下嘴唇，不过什么都没说。Anna看见了Ruby的表情不过她继续满足的小口喝着她的草莓奶昔。

因为他现在还没准备好回Morning Star旅馆，并且因为他很欣慰的看到他们两个没有把全部时间都花在斗嘴上---这就是他再也不想呆着只有Uriel和Raum的房间的原因---Sam把他们停在一个小城镇上、享受一点空闲的时间。

这是下午最冷清的时刻---学校放学前的一个小时左右的时间。他们呆着的这家餐馆就像是被遗弃了，只有一个女服务员坐在柜台后面，嚼着口香糖、翻着杂志。Sam在座位上弓着身子，转头盯着窗外。

两个推着推车的女人停在外面的阳光里聊天，在街对面，一个老人坐着长凳上，手掌撑着他的拐杖上看着他们。Sam希望他们之中至少有一个是想捣乱的恶魔，那么他就能教训他们一顿，而那至少可以转移五分钟他的注意力、不用去担心他和Dean之间的那些事。

“你不能一直藏在这儿，你知道，Sam，”Ruby说。“最终，你得回去，男人一点，去操你的哥哥。”

女服务员僵住她翻着杂志的动作。Sam闭上眼睛希望再睁开的时候他能在别的什么地方。

“我也喜欢这个奶昔。”Anna高兴的说，因为很明显就算是天使也忍不住想掩盖掉那些尴尬的安静。然后，用更低的声音，她跟Ruby说，“Sam不是在躲。他是在花时间让自己去适应困难的情况。”

“什么那么困难？”Ruby问。“他得做很多不怎么道德的事去得到他想要的。这只是做爱！和一个人类做爱！一个活着的人类！不能比这儿更简单了！”

“我觉得，鉴于Dean撤退到Impala里的时候还是半裸，”Anna说，“Sam第一次尝试跟他做爱的时候不怎么太成功。”

Ruby郁闷的耸耸肩瘫进座位。“那么也许不是Sam的问题。也许是Dean的。因为从我这儿看来，Sam绝对能在做爱等级上拿到颗金星。”

Anna的表情变冷了一些。“那么你是在暗示Dean不是？我可以保证…”

“拜托别再继续这个话题”Sam终于不得不再次插入这次对话。他有点后悔，因为他们立即把注意力集中回他、而不再是对方身上。他看着桌子，烦躁的把手掌握成后悔的拳头。“听着，在我们试着去，你知道…我发现我很难去…”他做了个姿势，在Anna和Ruby的眼睛瞪大的时候，他知道他们明白了。

“真的？”Ruby说。“那是你的 问题？”

“不过Dean 那么漂亮，”Anna说，同样的惊讶并且不解。 

他们两个都盯着他。Sam脸红的低下头并且把腰弓的更低。“我知道，不过这就是…他是我哥哥，而我从来没真的…不过我想我已经想明白了。”

“所以你打算再试一次？”Anna说，“我觉得你没放弃是很棒的事，Sam。”如果不是Sam知道她的人就是这么得好，她慷慨的安慰方式可能听起来相当让人不愉快。

“如果你想，我能给你酿造些东西。帮你把那个小家伙弄醒并且变得有精神，”Ruby说，用一种让人惊讶的只有60%是嘲讽的语气。

“不，谢谢，不过…像我说的，我想我已经搞明白了。他想我可以在回去的路上买些派。把他带去间酒吧，放松一下，你知道？然后在我们回到房间之后，放那张 坏伙伴乐队（Bad Company） 最好的专辑，然后…”Sam拖长语调，并且意识到他刚刚想到一个精确的、如何把他哥哥带上床的计划…并且他刚刚把它告诉给了他自己的前女友、还有他哥哥的前女友。

Anna拍拍手然后说。“这听起来是个好主意，Sam。并且如果我有什么能帮忙的，告诉我。你知道，我记得在我跟Dean做爱的时候，他看起来相当喜欢我把手指插…”

“闭嘴，”Sam说。“看在上帝爱的份上，闭嘴！”

肯定有一个词能形容Sam的生活有多么糟，不过Sam还不知道它是什么。


	4. Part 3

part 3

 

让人意外的礼物---派，让Dean很高兴。Sam感觉自己像是一个肮脏的老男人在诱拐未成年少年。他想把派拿回去-- 没有派给你，Dean，因为只有在我想建议做爱、又想让你能有个好心情的时候才会给你 ---不过在Sam能把话说出去之前，它的绝大部分就已经消失在Dean的喉咙里。 ‘坏伙伴’ 的重磅CD呆在他的外套口袋里，告诉他他是个很坏很坏的 坏男人。 

如果他不是那么有罪恶感的话，在他意识一群天使和恶魔也打算跟他一起酒吧的时候，他会更坚决的反对他们。可是事实上，那多少让他的良心好过了一点，因为不像是他可以诱拐他的兄弟…在有一大群来自天堂和地狱的公民陪在旁边的时候。他们多少有点让人性无能。

“你觉得在你变成反基督我们还能做这些吗？”Dean说。

Sam把球打进洞之后瞄准另一杆。“当然，为什么不？没理由拯救了世界之后就只剩工作工作工作，对吧？”

“见鬼的你被养对了，”Dean说。他顿了顿，抬起头就好像在思考他刚刚究竟说了些什么，然后他拿起他的瓶酒又喝了一口。

他们把自己藏在角落里的一张球桌旁，天使和恶魔占着的那几张桌子就在对面。Sam留意着他们同时也享受着跟Dean在一起的夜晚。有些时候他们会谈到那些棘手的、但是他们处理的很漂亮的问题。Dean此刻兴奋并且开心，在Sam的视线盯住Dean仰起头、他脖子露出的曲线时，他感觉到一种飘然的、尝试性的欣赏着的悸动。

“当然，不像是在你在办公室呆到太晚的时候、你没有一大堆随从能给你送啤酒，对吧？”Dean说。

Sam看见天使和恶魔们眼中怀疑的眼神，然后他和Dean对视着笑了一下。“我不确定我的随从能在地狱里用烧烤架。”

“当然你能，”Dean说，“只要你开始喜欢烤人肉的味道。”他又喝了一大口他的啤酒，然后他把瓶子放在球桌的一角。有些什么东西夺走了他的注意力，下一件Sam知道的事，就是Dean大叫“Hey，Cas！C'mon到这儿来一会儿。”

热切并且顺从的，Castiel毫无生气的走过来。Sam打进另一颗球的同时安静的生起气来。

不是他不喜欢Castiel。只是他非常清楚Castiel是这世界上Dean第二喜欢的人。到目前为止，他还没找到机会能抓紧Dean、把他从地狱的煎熬中扯出来，那让他觉得也许某一天，Dean会觉得他更喜欢能做这些的人、而不是意外的把他弄到祭坛上操屁股的人。不过至少Castiel不能提供僵尸让Dean去射，Sam有些骄傲的想。

“我们是地球上最烂的生活指导，”Dean说，把一根球杆指向Castiel。“我们彻底忘了该教你怎么打桌球！你得知道怎么玩桌球，伙计。” 

Castiel看起来很迷惑。“我以为桌球只是为了有趣？”

“桌球是在信用卡不好用时把食物摆在你桌子上的东西。”Dean严肃的说。

“我不需要吃东西。”Castiel说，“记得吧？你试着给我吃过起司汉堡，然后我寄主的身体没办法消化它。然后你不得不教我怎么用自动洗衣店。”他骄傲的拢了拢一下他干净的上衣前襟。

“它是很重要的生存技巧，Cas。如果我不能确保你像一个Winchester玩的一样好的话我就不会跟你一起工作。”Dean拍了拍Sam的肩膀说，“这儿，Sammy在14岁的时候就能打满一桌了。”

“我也想学，”Gaviel说，已经向他们走过来。

“当然你应该学。”Dean说。“实际上…”他朝剩下的天使和恶魔们转过头，“桌球锦标赛在这儿，伙计们！给天使们点教训，让恶魔们丢脸！过来都输些钱！”

Dean不止成功唤起了天使和恶魔们的注意，他还成功招来了几个酒吧里的老顾客。一会儿，那张球桌就变成了酒吧里的焦点。Sam叹气。和Dean单独相处的夜晚结束。在他朝Dean挤过去，打算建议让他们一起回旅馆的时候，周围噪音的音量大到Dean根本听不到他，而Dean那时正笑着弯腰靠在Castiel旁边、帮他纠正握杆的手势。

不知怎么的，Sam开始主动去给一个乡下佬做指导，而那家伙似乎还没看出来有些事究竟有多不对劲。天使们盯着Sam脸上刻意做出的有兴趣的表情，而恶魔们盯着那个乡下佬、似乎正打算在游戏之后就把他吃掉。不，也想也许那根本就没有‘似乎’。

用眼角看着Dean，他看见他在吧台附近，跟调酒师聊着天，Sam有些想先去道歉---因为这个酒吧的老顾客被杀掉，而这个酒吧本身会被烧成灰烬。看着那个调酒师既酷、又慵懒的样子，Sam怀疑在他看见那些的时候还能不能这么酷、又慵懒。

“所以你装作你不擅长游戏，因此人们会跟你赌一大笔钱，然后你再展示你有多厉害、并且赢走他们所有的钱？”Kutiel说。

和Sam一起玩的那个乡下佬立刻皱起眉。

“在那些人意识到你骗了他们的时候会生气吗？”Gaviel说。“还把他们的钱都骗光？”

Sam和那个乡下佬互看了一眼。

“Yeah。”Sam不自然的说。“有时候会发生。”

“幸运的是，”Lamia说，别有意味的看了那个乡下佬一眼，“Sam用刀用的甚至比球杆还好。见鬼的，他甚至不需要用到刀。只是他的牙就足够了。”

那个乡下佬看向别处。

就在Sam再打一杆的时候，忽然爆发出一声、就好像什么大家伙被猛地摔碎在酒吧一边儿声音。

“贱人！”一个粗重的、非人类似得声音咆哮着。“毫无价值的贱人！我把你的皮从你的贱骨头上剥下来！”

那听起来像是个Sam应该去看一眼的声音。Castiel和天使们已经飞出视线之外。Sam放下球杆，向那个乡下佬道了歉，然后他走向声音发出的地方。

在酒吧的旁边的暗巷里，Dean跪在地上、脸上满是血液、碎块儿和脑浆。那看起来好像某个人把一具尸体在他前面的墙上弄爆炸了，过了一小会儿，Sam意识到有些人的确是那样做了。这个‘某些人’很可能是站在旁边的Abaddon…他穿着一个刚死掉几个星期的老人的身体，他看起来相当‘恶魔’。  
Sam盯了那墙一会儿，看着那个焦掉的骨骼形状和周围一大片的、散开的血液。然后他看向Dean---仍旧跪在地上、看起来仍旧有些震惊的，被天使们保护性的围起来。

Sam指了指那面墙，说。“这是谁？”

“那是Mike，”Dean平静的说。“哦老天，你把Mike炸了。”

“谁是Mike？”Sam说。

“Mike是那个调酒师，”Dean说。

Sam看向Abaddon。“而你把这个调酒师炸死的原因是？”然后他又看了Dean一眼，皱着眉，说“你们在这儿做什么？”

Dean的脸在血迹下面变得通红。Abaddon笑的相当不高兴。

“你的婊子把他含进嘴里，” Abaddon说。

天使们立刻因为这些对话而变现的有些不舒服。更多的恶魔和酒吧顾客涌进巷子。Dean站起来，用他同样湿透了的衬衫边缘擦了擦脸。

“伙计，”Sam朝他嘶嘶的抽着气。“见鬼的发生了什么？”

“他在给那个调酒师口交！跪在地上像是个就是他那样子的、肮脏的毫无廉耻的婊子！” Abaddon的声音相当大，那是些在遇见风暴需要做紧急公共通知的时候、Sam绝对会想起来的一个声音。  
一些不满的嘀咕声音开始在人群中响起来。

Dean推着天使们从他们之间走出来，他短暂和Sam对视了一下，然后再次看回人群。他摇了摇头试图从Sam身边走过。Sam抓住他胳膊，坚持的朝他抬起头。“Dean？发生什么了？”

“我会解释，”Dean，仍旧不肯去看他的眼睛。“回旅馆去。”

不太情愿的，Sam放开他。在他们离开的时候，Abaddon朝Dean的后背，再次叫了一句贱人！

很明显的，因为他了解Dean，Sam并不太惊讶Dean在他们回到晨星之后、在浴室里消失了40分钟。在听着浴室里闷滞的水声时，Sam坐在他的床上，悲哀的朝他床头边的CD叹气。

他听见天使们和恶魔们在一段时间之前就已经都回来、并且似乎已经在房间里安顿下来。那让他松了口气。他们都很清楚非正式的暴力行为是不会允许的，而Sam会提供很多正式的暴力行为机会，不过Sam很高兴知道他们很规矩。

说到糟糕的表现，一旦他让Dean解释完究竟发生了什么，Sam觉得他应该和Abaddon稍稍谈一下。炸掉一个老百姓已经足够坏，不过不停的朝Dean喊‘贱人’就实在是有些太过分了。

最终，Dean从浴室里走出来，穿着衬衫和睡裤，完全看不见丁点儿血迹。他仍旧不肯去看Sam。他花了大把的时间系好装满带血衣服的洗衣袋，然后全神贯注的观察起昨天剩下的凉披萨。

“我大概猜到发生了什么，不过我还是希望你能自己说。”Sam说。

背对着Sam，Dean僵硬了起来。然后，慢慢的、不情愿的，他转过来、靠向梳妆台，手臂交叠在胸口上。在看着Dean手臂上的那些肌肉时，Sam感觉他自己的欣赏正在升级成其他一些东西。

“我在给Mike口交。Abaddon逮到了我们并且把Mike炸的满墙的都是。”

Sam眨眨眼，然后点头。“Yeah，”他说。“这就是我想到的。”他润了润嘴唇，然后开始希望自己刚刚没有喝那么多酒。他真的觉得他应该清醒着进行这次谈话。“所以，你开始喜欢男人了？因为我以前不知道你会做这个。并且，鉴于最近的状况，我有点惊讶你之前从没提起过。”

“在你看来我象是个天杀的渴望阴茎的婊子？”Dean逼问。

Sam耸了耸肩，然后做出个不确定的表情。“我不知道一个渴望阴茎的婊子是什么样子的。不像是你穿了一件写着‘推倒我，宝贝儿’的T恤。我只是说，你在给一个男人口交。我有理由假设你并不是没有‘同性’记录。”

“Oh操你的，”Dean说。“那是场练习，行了吧？我以为在下次我们尝试上床前给你个口交，你的小问题…”Dean着重的弯了弯他的手指，“…可能就不会再是个问题。我以为那会有帮助。”他用手蹭了蹭他的脸颊。“而现在你生气了，Abaddon表现的就好像我跟整个足球队都睡过，并且Mike变成了一幅他妈的墙上的抽象画。”

安静了一小会儿，之后被恶魔们惯例的争吵与嚎叫声打破。然后Sam拿起那张 ‘坏伙伴’ CD递给Dean。Dean没有表情的看了它一会儿然后接过它。他看着封皮，把它翻过去看了看背面，然后看向Sam，挑起一边眉毛。

“我买给你的，”Sam说。“以为你也许会，你知道，在我们…”他把声音拉长，然后耸耸肩。

“然后试着上床？”Dean说。一个迷人的微笑挂上嘴角。“我猜我们都做了不少准备工作，huh？猜我们可以为此感谢爸爸和他‘准备是关键’的课程。”

在那时，那并没有在提起爸爸时让人觉得不舒服。Sam应该觉得这会，而实际上那只是提醒了他和Dean有多么亲密，他已经和他分享过多少。

“你想今天晚上再试一次？”Dean说。他有点脸红，虽然他成功让自己在说话时看着Sam的眼睛。

Sam点头。“Yeah。”

Dean朝前走了一步然后停下来，磨蹭了一下脖子后面。“我没有…uh…在Abaddon把Mike弄爆炸之前，我还没怎么做多少，所以…”

“伙计，别。”Sam打断他。“这没关系。我想，我想弄清楚些其他的事。”

Dean的视线立刻定在他身上。他脸上有种好奇，然后那又很快变成柔和、以及有趣。他嘴角轻微的弯曲扩大成微笑。“那么你意识到我又多辣了？”

即便他的脸颊烧的发烫，Sam大笑。“没错。有些人终于把备忘录拿给我了。”

很明显，Sam没打算提起反基督的副作用。无论如何，在他跟Dean搞的火热之前、进入到反基督的状态是种很蠢又危险的事。Dean可能被锁在床上、或者卡在天花板上、或者更糟。在Sam盯着在他身边的Dean时，他脑子里出现的奇怪画面没有一个是他打算提到的。

在Sam把润滑剂和保险套拿出来的时候，Dean把Castiel给他那个‘请勿打扰’的小牌子挂到外面的门把手上。然后他朝Sam笑着、转身回到房间。

“猜我们不用太低调。”他说。在他盯着Sam解开腰带并且拉下拉链时，他的微笑变得有些紧绷。

他站在那儿看着Sam脱衣服，不知怎么的Sam并不觉得羞耻。他脱掉衣服、穿着短裤站在Dean跟前，Dean也同样不觉得羞耻的观察着Sam的身体。相对于上一次在看着光裸着的Dean朝他抬高臀部都无法硬起来的Sam，这一次他的阴茎绝对是在Dean视线重量下就变得有活力。

Sam等待着，直到Dean的视线再次和他对接，然后他扯着他的短裤边缘把它扯了下去、踢到一边儿。Dean有些坚决似的一直盯了他的脸一会儿，然后才落到Sam的阴茎上。

他们之间有些像是在调情，又有些像是在玩着一个相当娘娘腔的煽情游戏。

“告诉我你在勃起之后大小也和这儿差不多，”Dean说，仍旧死盯着Sam的阴茎，“因为否则的话，它不可能塞得进我的屁股。”

“不知道你这么娘”Sam说。

“只是不想被阴茎塞死。”

Dean剥掉了T恤，然后从他的睡裤里扭出来。他极短暂的犹豫了一下，然后爬到床上，膝盖着地，手臂交叠在身子下面。他看起来相当精致、脆弱，那让Sam有些不舒服，同时却也有些着迷。

“这次别用那么多润滑剂，”Dean抱怨说。“我不喜欢那些难听的扑哧声。”

“哦，你想我用我怪物似的阴茎干操你的屁股？”Sam说。

“Fuck，对，把它放进我，大家伙，”Dean用很垃圾的假声反击。Sam深深的为自己的阴茎感到羞愧，因为很显然它认为那些假声多少有些火辣。

这一次把润滑剂握在手里，他感觉自己从容的多，并且最后只有一点点洒在了床上。很明显他还没准备好说自己是一个同性性爱专家，但是他已经不那么像是女孩（Hailey Springfield）第一次让他把手放进她裙子里的时候了。  
他更有信心的用手指把Dean打开，因为，yeah，那仍旧很古怪，不过他几乎就是在用手指操Dean了，而Dean趴跪在床上、把腿尽可能的分开并且允许他这么做… Dean在给为他做顺从的小受！Dean！…Sam不得不承认他能从中找到很‘辣’的因素。

在他看着他的手指填满Dean小小的、粉红色的穴口，热度蔓延到他全身，他想着Ruby柔软的小腹和Jess的胸部还有Madison长长的双腿。并且他想着Dean拿到他早晨的第一杯咖啡时发出的那些急切的小声音，还有在他洗Imapla时、潮湿的T恤怎么包裹着他宽阔的肩膀，还有隐藏在他身上、太阳照射不到的那些皮肤的白皙和粉嫩：像是他的脖子背面、他的大腿中间、他的膝盖里侧。

Dean把头埋进枕头里，颤抖着的同时喘息着呼吸。Sam用一只巨大的手掌握住他臀瓣坚挺的浑圆，并不太紧、但却充满占有欲，Dean扭动着，把脸埋的更深。

在到那个步骤时，Sam只需要撸动几下就让他的阴茎为Dean变得硬且冲动。他脑子里仍旧有许多女人的色情画面，不过那也有许多Dean。他的哥哥热辣并且他的哥哥是他的并且他的哥哥是他生活的一部分并且因此也许那不奇怪Sam会象这样把他加入到自己的性幻想里。

他小心的套上安全套…因为他也许他已经总结出Dean很性感的想法，但是那不代表他会忘了其他人也这么想过---然后把他阴茎顶端抵在Dean的穴口上。除了手指和润滑剂，Sam真的不知道他的阴茎---相当让人过目难忘的巨大、并且厚重，抱歉，勃起之后更加不一样---会能塞进Dean的那么渺小的后穴里。

有一那么一会儿，他权衡着要不要也告诉Dean他将要做什么。不过不管怎么说，Dean正把他脸坚定的埋在枕头里，Sam猜他是在躲藏，所以不应该打扰他。

所以Sam告诉自己要镇定，试着尽可能的听起来像是Dean---这很可能，因为有些时候他脑子里啰嗦的声音，听起来就像是Dean---别犯傻。Dean的屁股可能还是处女地，而Sam可能就是那么有‘天赋’，不过从解剖学上来说，那还是有可能的。

Sam把他的阴茎抵近Dean的屁股。在进入的瞬间，Dean发出一声挑高的、被揍痛了似的叫声，他的肩膀猛的紧绷起来。有些谄媚的，Sam安抚的抚弄了一下Dean后背的凹陷，然后又做了一下，因为手掌下Dean皮肤的感觉很好。

“抱歉”他小声说，“抱歉，我会慢慢来。”

Sam又向推了一寸，他小腹因此下坠下去，因为：Dean又热又紧、并且紧裹着他，Sam知道那会感觉很棒否则人们不会这么做，不过他没想过把阴茎塞进他兄弟的屁股里会是这样的感觉。天杀的。棒透了。

Dean在颤抖，肩膀在他颤抖着喘息时上下起伏，所以Sam不停的抚弄着他后背的凹陷，手掌安抚的游移在他的臀部上方，指尖磨蹭过正被他抓着固定住Dean的、他胯骨明显的凸起。

他挺动了一下、更深的陷入一些。发现他正为‘他的阴茎就埋在Dean身体里’的画面分神、可能相当古怪，不过现在这是他唯一能看见的东西。他的阴茎？就在他兄弟身体里。

有一种贪婪的、疯狂的感觉在Sam的腹部盘旋升起，一部分的他告诉他应该就这样猛冲进去、把自己整个埋进Dean的臀部里，因为一次就猛的把创可贴撕掉会更容易些。也许创可贴和操屁股在别的方面并不相似，不过也许在这方面它们是相同的。

不过Sam还没有那么崩坏或者是个性虐待狂，在接下来用阴茎把Dean填满的过程里已经就有足够多的工程了。他温和而缓慢的，手掌仍旧游移在Dean的身体上安抚他。一旦起先那股‘操他，操 Dean 的想法平静下去，Sam就找到一个小心的节奏、并且一直保持着，在每次那个节奏变乱的皱眉，并且再次找回它。他想给Dean手淫一下，可是之前他们没讨论过这个，并且看起来他们现在进展的不错，Sam不想因为他把手放到不被允许的地方而把一切搞砸。

缓慢而平稳的挺动着，Sam在近乎完全安静的旅馆房间中操着Dean，享受着一波波晕眩的快感。那让他觉得也许在一群人跟前的祭坛上做这些也并不是完全的是种耻辱。他张开嘴打算把这些说出来，而这时Dean抬起头，叫出来“耶稣基督啊，Sam，停！他妈的停！”

“什么？为…怎么了？”

“只是拿出来，”Dean急促的说“拿出来，现在。我不能。老天，只是拿出来。”

惊恐的，Sam看见Dean在哭。Dean在 哭。虽然是的，最近Dean相当容易就流眼泪，不过这是第一次Sam用阴茎让他哭起来。他是一个超坏超坏的男人，他不应该被允许有阴茎或者是哥哥。Dean可怜的处女屁股正被一个尺寸相当有突破性的阴茎塞满，而Sam甚至根本没想到对于第一次来说这有些过分了。

他小心的把它拖出来，不过Dean的扭动并且挣扎着挣脱让那变得有些困难。阴茎仍旧固执的硬着，在Dean瘫落在床上、整张脸因为疼痛而皱到一起、嘴唇大张着发出一个无声的痛叫时，Sam带着罪恶感、沮丧的看着他。

“哦老天啊，”Sam说“你还好吗？”

“Yeah，”Dean抽着气，因为疼痛而苍白。“Yeah，超级好…只是稍微…uh…痛苦。我要散个步减缓一下。”他极其小心的翻下床，用一种古怪的、跛脚的姿势走进浴室，他的罗圈腿荒谬的强调着它。

Sam朝他伸出手。“Dean，老天，我很抱歉，你应该告诉…”

“没关系，”Dean再次说，紧咬着牙齿的。“真的。我只是要离开，不是坐在浴室里，再也不会坐下，不过也许我会靠在墙上直到没那么疼、并且不会觉得什么人塞了一个他妈的棒球在我屁股里。

Dean蹒跚的走进浴室，并且在他身后关上了门。Sam愁眉苦脸的把手放在他仍旧硬着的阴茎上，试着把它按回去。

 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

第二天清晨，Dean仍旧跛着脚。Sam畏缩的看着Dean穿过停车场去Impala上拿回他的上衣。也许那不是像昨晚那么明显的跛脚，不过对于恶魔们来说那足够明显。让事情更糟糕的，恶魔们对某些事耿耿于怀。他们用眯着的、黑眼睛盯着Dean，暗笑着跟对方窃窃私语。Sam不想让他们这样，不过他不知道怎么做才能让他听起来不像是一个过分热心的小学老师。

最终，他能把Ruby单独叫出来。他把她堵在制冰机的旁边，因为显然就算是恶魔也不喜欢最近这种变态的热天气。最近这几个星期的矢车菊色的天空渐渐变成了翻搅着的、黑蓝色乌云。

他瞥了一眼被他战略性的留在天使们包围中的Dean，然后扭回头看向她手，“见鬼的在发生什么？”

塞了个冰块在嘴里并且吸着，她耸了耸肩，不理解、也不关心的，并且很像是在撒谎。

“别让我再问一次，”Sam怒声说。

她把冰块儿吐在地上。“好吧。我猜我们应该谈谈这个。只是记住，你是那个提问的人。”她叹了口气看了看四周。“听着，所有人都对你‘提醒Dean他属于你’的做法印象深刻。”

“什么？不过我没有…”忽然意识到一切，Sam的嘴唇受辱了似的拱起来。“这就是为什么他们那么高兴看见他跛脚？那非常-错误。它不是这样的。”

“我知道，”Ruby说，暧昧的看了Sam的下身一眼之后说，“并且我非常确定我知道他为什么会跛脚。”Sam多少觉得有些被冒犯。“不过他们不知道。他们以为你把他操到昏厥并且让他再也不敢想去出轨。不过那只会是这样，除非你明确的说明他是你的婊子，否则他们还是只会把他看成一个婊子。”

等Sam下次再看见Dean，他会把屁股奉献出去让他踢，因为所有的羞辱都是在Dean的方面，他觉得欠Dean一些补偿。

“那么你建议我该做什么？”

“那很清楚，Sam。”Sam盯着她，因为他不觉得那是。她扁了扁嘴。“你得在一些正式仪式上把Dean认定成你的伴侣。”

仍旧不清楚。她翻了个白眼。“哪种正式仪式通常能认定两个人之间的合法关系？”

不啊。还是不清楚。“上帝啊，Sam，别在别人面前这么蠢，行吗？还有些恶魔不熟悉并且崇拜你。你得娶他。”

“那会不合法。”Sam立刻就列出一个当下列表里最不重要的问题，因为那有许多问题要他去解决不过这是唯一一个他敢说出来的。

“你是反基督，Sam！你打算当一个守法的地狱之王？” 她冷静得足够开始相当可怜他， “你不需要这么做，明显的。不过，你知道，很多恶魔都是传统主义者，如果你不想Dean看起来像是一个你临时的充气娃娃一样的话，你最好像碧昂斯 （Beyonce）唱的那样给他戴上戒指。”

这不是个好消息。这用黑烟猎手（Hand of Black-Smoke Hurting俗称催吐手）解决不了。如果有一种力量在反基督崛起中能用来抵御恶魔们仍紧抓不放的价值观，Sam还不知道它。他猜他得让他们明白对同性性行为保持一种开放的思想是有意义的。

Sam忧伤的踱回房间，坐在床上，怀疑着他是不是太老了、不能开始在自己身上穿环、打洞的同时听非主力乐队顺便画浓浓的黑眼线。

雷声在远处隆隆的响。那很可能，鉴于Sam是反基督，而他现在的心情又这么明媚，逼近着的暴风雨可能并不是个巧合。

“你不开心。”Anna说，忽然出现在他身边。

“你为昨天晚上很困扰，”Castiel建议说。

有一件关于天使们的事是…在他们不是一群长着翅膀的混蛋时，他们有一种神奇的安抚力量。他们是房间里安详的存在。Sam可以寄希望于他们能理解为什么他不能娶Dean。

“很明显恶魔们觉得我应该娶Dean，”他说着，笑的咳了一下。“因为我的人生还不够怪。他们想让我娶我的哥哥。你能相信吗？”

Castiel和Anna交换了一个深刻的眼神，他们谁都没有说话。Sam闭上眼睛，缓慢的从一数到十。然后数到一百。他们又变回一群长着翅膀的混蛋了。

“啊老天。你们也觉得我应该娶他，是吧？”他说。

另外一个眼神在他们之间交换。这是个‘yes’，那么。

“许多我们的兄弟姐妹觉得…”Castiel拉长声音，寻找着合适的词。“你在婚姻的保护之外跟Dean发生关系的行为并不适当于，特别是为了这样一个目的。”

“对，所以为了打开地狱大门去操我的兄弟在看你们看来完全没有问题，只要我们结婚？”Sam无助的摊开手。“我现在提‘正常逻辑’是不是有点不合时宜？因为这太荒谬了。他得是喝醉了、太亢奋要么就是受了严重的脑创伤这才会合理。实际上，我希望我现在就是喝醉了、太亢奋或者是脑损伤，因为这…”Sam能感觉自己在发怒，所以他在他不故意的弄炸什么东西之前闭上嘴。

“只是想想它，Sam”Anna温和的说。“我们只是在说，就像我们很高兴看见你把Dean选为挚爱伴侣一样，我们希望看到你能把他认定成伙伴…用某种意义远大于Kerouac的手稿里描述的方式。”

“Yeah，well，你也是，女士”Sam反嘴说，疲惫的并且愤怒的并且完全受够了的。

有一小会儿的迷惑，天使们没能理解Sam诙谐、尖刻的双倍于命令的嘲讽…让他们见鬼的离他远一点。他用一个冷酷的恶毒眼神让他的意图变得明确。然后他们离开。

恶魔们想要Sam娶Dean。天使们想要Sam娶Dean。Sam猜他需要跟Dean谈谈为什么人们可能开始问他‘他们可不可以做伴娘或者是否他们应该开始选酒席。’

或者，Sam可以尝试躲起来。

 

在Dean找到他时，他正穿着他的摩托服并且弯着腰把旅行袋放在车后面。他看见地面上朝他接近的影子他不太情愿的站直身子看向他，然后他意识到Dean的视线仍旧定在刚刚他的屁股所在的地方。这是一个尴尬的瞬间，Sam清楚Dean清楚的知道Sam清楚他在检查他的性张力。

“Um…hi”Dean说。“你要去什么地方？”

自动的，Sam说。“不”然后他看了看他车上的袋子以及旅行工具箱，然后修正的说“不完全是。”

“Okay”Dean说，尖锐并且不高兴的。他转身离开。

“你想要些什么吗？”Sam说。

Dean猛的转过身。“我想要说抱歉，你知道，关于昨晚。我猜我没想到它像它疼的那么厉害。说真的，他只在我的疼痛经验榜上比地狱那场旅行低一位。不过我知道那是我们必须做的事所以…”他停下来，不安的用手指穿过头发。

这说明Dean已经足够糟糕并且不可理喻，Sam想，他能没有怨言的承受各种各样的猎鬼以及恶魔带来的伤害，而做下面的那一个做明显的不在他可以忍受的范围内。

“伙计，我弄伤了你。你根本不需要道歉。我们下次出会想出些别的办法。”

Dean点点头并且没有动。如果他们站的再久些，Sam猜测他们就会有观众了…不是期待Sam会单膝下跪，就是期待Dean会跪下两条腿。

“所以你要去哪儿？”Dean说。

“Uh…藏起来，”Sam说。“你应该知道天使和恶魔们觉得我们应该，uh，我们应该结婚。我觉得我应该离开一段时间去想出一个能摆脱掉它的办法。”

Dean眯着眼睛看着他。“他们想让我们结婚？”他平静并且平稳的问。

“Yeah”Sam说，远远的盯向远处。

“然后你打算离开，那么你就能想出个办法摆脱掉它？”Dean说。

"Yeah."  
很长时间的一段停顿，然后，用一种意料之外的危险语气，Dean说。“所以我好到值得去操却不值得娶？Gee，Sammy，很高兴看到你还没安顿下来。”

Sam仍旧继续盯着地平线，眼睛死死的盯住，因为他不确定他究竟做错了什么，不过Dean肯定是生气了。  
鸟儿飞过风暴布满的暗色天空，翅膀扇动得像是灰烬。风吹起来，满是凶兆。他张了张嘴再闭上，几次之后他转头看向Dean，因为他不知道该死的刚刚究竟发生了什么。

Dean看起来很受伤。

逻辑看起来全部错误，不过Sam非常确定刚刚发生的是他不想娶Dean伤害了他的感情。

“伙计，我们不能结婚。”他温和的说。“你是我哥哥。你不会想要嫁给我。那太奇怪了。”

“然后在祭坛上操我就他妈的不奇怪？”Dean快速的说。“我就是不懂，Sam！你可以告诉Lucifer我是你最爱的人并且你会操我不过你却接受不了娶我？我到底见鬼的是你的什么人？”

“所以你是在认真的暗示我们应该接受它？婚姻？直到死亡把我们分开？那样？我们？”

Dean不在意的挥了挥手并且皱了皱鼻子。“Oh拜托。反正差不多一般的婚姻都结束在离婚里。并且它甚至他妈的不合法。不过…”他说着，用一根手指戳了戳Sam的肩膀，“为什么你没办法站在你的军队面前让我成为一个好妻子，huh？你觉得比起我来说你太好了还是怎么样？”

“老天，好吧，我会娶你，婊子。”Sam说，揉着他的肩膀。

Dean喷了喷鼻息然后开始走回旅馆。“见鬼的，不，兄弟。你的求婚方式得再好些。”

有一只巨兽在Tulsa，Mephistopheles（靡菲斯特，欧洲中世纪关于Faust传说里的魔鬼) 的礼物。更确切的说，是一只有可能是巨兽的生物。Raum说它是巨兽但是Kutiel不同意，说它还不够大。这导致了一场关于圣经怪兽要求的最小体积的严肃学术辩论。

 

“死亡汽油弹”Dean立刻说，看了它一眼。

“你觉得Tulsa已经完全没希望了吗？”Sam说。“如果你这么觉得的话，我们应该找来几支终极军队来爆破并且…你知道我是在开玩笑，对吧，Dean？我们没打算炸掉Tulsa。”

Sam并没有真的放弃炸掉Tulsa的想法因为，最小体积放到一边儿，这只巨兽真的他妈的非常巨大。并且丑陋。

第一，它很大。Sam提到过它天杀的大了吧？一条被地狱之火炙烤的通红的裂缝，在市中心的街道旁边裂开，那只巨兽从那中间出现，不停的伸展、升高升高升高升高到天空里去、挡住了太阳。Sam得仰起头才能看见它的头，它的影子让整个世界都变得黑暗冰冷。它的皮肤被沸煮着似的通红却坚硬，它满是肌肉的四肢在末端像是得了膨胀症似的裂开。两个超级巨大的角弯曲在它的头上。最让人觉得可怕的是，它的脸孔有些像是猿类，带着一种可怕的、扭曲的人类特征。它充满憎恨的吼叫着、用蹄子踏碎着原本街道两边的商店建筑。

他们站在原点 （ground zero)，被遗弃并摧毁了的市中心。  
“它看起来很生气，”Dean说。他一手握着手枪，另一只手拿着弯刀。他看起来像是个在对抗巨兽的军人玩偶（Action Man），或者一个男版洋娃娃 （Ken doll）。

“如果你被Mephistopheles吵醒，你也会的。”Lamia说，她的视线仍旧定在那个愤怒着的怪兽身上。“想想一个脾气更糟的Alastair。”

“Mephistopheles是个混蛋，”Ruby坚定的说。

“绝对的”Anna说。

巨兽痛苦的扭动了几下，就好像在遭受肌肉痉挛---如果地狱的天花板不够高的话，那种情况很可能---然后把街道的残骸向他们扫过来，轻松的就好像把纸片拨下桌子。

“那么，计划是什么，无所畏惧的领导？”Dean说，视线直直的瞥向Sam。

Sam无视了他。San无视他是因为他感觉自己现在进到到一种愤怒的、充满力量的状态，而那也糟糕的混杂着‘他漂亮的、人类挚爱伴侣就在旁边’的认知。

那种感觉既像是从很远很远的地方看着这个画面，又好像身处这个画面的最中心，它的焦点上。他盯着那个巨兽，带着一种与父母看着孩子在商店踢倒罐子堆的微恼的溺爱情绪。

然后他举起手，那个巨兽看向他，然后渐渐安静成忧伤的低哞。

把手掌翻朝向地面，Sam放低手臂。慢慢的，低哞平息成沙沙声，巨兽爬回深坑，巨爪笨拙的扒动激起大片的烟尘。那有相当一大块儿的巨兽需要返回地狱，所以那个过程用了一段儿时间，不过Sam很平静，并不急切。微风吹过他头发，阳光从巨兽下沉着的犄角之间出现。它的影子渐渐拖短。

终于，开裂的街道上只剩硫磺炙热的残辉，以及远处，慢慢消散的巨兽呼吸声。

Sam放下手。

“他能做这个，”Dean在一阵敬畏的安静中说，“不过他在洗完澡之后没办法捡起地板上他该死的毛巾。”

散漫的观察着那个他妈的巨兽从城市中间跳出来造成的毁坏，Sam抬起头看见远处一家已经灰烬的商店标志。他大步穿过废墟，轻松移走一些阻挡到他的烧焦的岩石，然后在那些被碎玻璃覆盖着的货架上，从毁坏的珠宝之中挑选结婚戒指。

又一个很宽的白金戒指，看起来昂贵并且精致，那是两样Dean不、但Sam却喜欢的东西。他在他自己的手指上试了试，只能戴到他第二根骨节，所以他猜这是Dean的尺寸。

他朝Dean转过身，而他正小心的、怀疑的看着他。  
他把戒指递出去。

“嫁给我？”Sam说。

“伙计，那仍旧没到…”Dean说着，然后忽然瞪大眼睛的看着Sam单膝跪在他跟前。恼火并尴尬的扫视了圈他兴奋的观众，他抓住Sam的胳膊把他拽起来。“Yeah，好吧，无论如何。把戒指给我。”

Dean的手在Sam手心里感觉起来很小，虽然前一刻他还在微笑，不过他在做着的事情迫使他认真的把戒指戴到Dean手上。Dean低头看向戒指，他的手仍旧在Sam手里，他脸上的表情既温柔、也恐惧。他的手指在Sam掌心里动了动，Sam不得不压下那股想和他十指相扣的冲动。

“只是别打算让我穿白色。”Dean说。

任何一个还在怀疑Sam不是反基督的人、很清楚的是没有足够关心。不管怎么说，Lucifer明显是个官僚主义者、期望所有重要的文件都得按程序步骤填好。所以Sam还有其他几个路径要走，然后完成和Dean在祭坛上的任务、把地狱之门打开。

不幸的是，许多其余让Sam可选择的路径都要他变成某种有着严重性变态倾向的、‘满嘴冒泡’的疯子。他刚刚适应了乱伦，他不觉得他可以接受一个有着百万配角演员的凶杀电影角色。

“你觉得在天涯 （Craigslist）发个帖子问谁想要被强暴并且挖去肠子怎么样？”Raum说。“你肯定至少能到几十个次的击率。”

“把你的照片也放上去，”Ruby建议。“我打赌第一天点击率就会过千，简单的。”

“抱歉，我对我的未婚夫的网络出轨很在意，就算他们最后都死了，”Dean说。他几乎很少让自己出现在谈话之中，他一直坐在房间角落里，翻着'The Paths of the Black Messiah'，只在否决某个路径的提议时才说话。

技术上说，Sam的话是对话中最有决定权的声音。不过，大多数时间他都是在浏览网页，而是让Dean去阻止恶魔们把话题扯到过于邪恶的地方去。有些时候，在他抬起头的时候，Dean正在看着他、一手撑着头、一手抓着那这那本书。并且在Sam看向他的时候，他并不会转开视线。那不是有恶意的眼神、而是充满思考的，Dean思考Sam那么多…让人有些不安。

“我很抱歉，Dean，不过你得接受拥抱小猫咪的路径不存在。”Ruby说“在彩虹下飞过的路径也不存在。Sam必须要…”

“让世人承受痛苦”Dean打断她。他把书翻过来给她看，让Sam有些畏缩的方式拉开书页，然后他把它转回来开始读：“Boy King简单的一挥，让哀号响自每个国家。去到每个国家。他激起痛苦与失落，挫败与恼火。” Dean朝Sam的笔记本电脑点了头说，“每次你那个东西连不上网的时候都诅咒的很响亮，对吧？”

“你想让他切断因特网？”Raum不敢置信的说，不过Ruby明显的开始考虑这个建议的可能性。

“你的确在每次连不上的时候很生气，”她跟Sam说。“而且它不必是永久的。只是长到足够让整个地球的人都恼火就够了。”

Sam的下巴掉下来。“我不敢相信我听到这个。不。不，我们不打网络的主意。有些事很可怕，而我不想给全世界的人都施加这种精神创伤。何况…我们就不能搜索任务了，而且eBay会丢失交易并且，并且 ‘亚洲大胸美女’ （Busty Asian Beauties）怎么办？”他问。

Dean耸耸肩。“Eh，反正我更喜欢杂志。C'mon, Sammy，把网络切断几个小时，然后你一个处女都不用强暴。”

这么说的话…Sam仍旧觉得打网络的主意太过分了。他爱惜的看着他电脑上的屏幕保护程序。“我不知道我有没有能力关掉网络，”他说，“它相当大，你知道。”

“老兄”Dean说。“那个巨兽也是。”

Sam还是不太相信那种逻辑本身，不过很明显Dean相信。

“我需要你在他们之中选一个。”Uriel说，在Sam尽可能利用他最后的几个小时上网时间的时候。

他看了一眼Uriel举在他面前的卡片，然后皱眉。“这些是什么？”一种很糟的感觉袭了上来。“Uriel，这些是婚礼邀请函？”

“是的，Samuel”Uriel说，这肯定天使发音的问题，因为那个‘Samuel’听起来完全的像是‘智障’（mud-monkey）“我需要你选一个。然后我们得好好讨论一下场地和宴席。”

Sam在床上向后爬进去一些，摇着头。在Uriel后面，Castiel看起来失望了。

“你们不能这么做”Sam用一种压抑不了的露出些歇斯底里的语气说。“我没让你们这么做。就算你们不在我旁边安排我的婚礼，我也有足够多的事要应付了。”

Uriel走近了一些，眯细了眼睛、皱起上唇露出牙齿。“听我说Samuel。你可以把这场婚礼当成愚蠢的在祭坛上操你兄弟之前需要解决的小障碍。但是我会确保你严肃的看待它。”

“用婚礼邀请函？”Sam问。“No！Okay？没有邀请函，没有鲜花，没有伴娘礼服，没有伴娘。他跟我的哥哥结婚，你懂了吗？你不需要决定要把照片卖到哪家杂志去！低调简单。把它当成它本来就是乱伦、被迫举行的同性婚礼，okay？”

事情要变得恶毒，而Sam还没有太多对天使们发飙的经验，不过他不打算放弃练习的机会。然后Castiel把手放在Uriel的胳膊上让他安静下来。

“Sam，”Castiel说。“我知道这场婚礼不是你想选择的东西并且我也清楚你和Dean会在你得到王位后立即离婚，不过我也知道Dean在很认真的对待它。你能不能也这样做？”

Sam有许多观点要提出来，好、并且重要的观点，不过在他能之前，一些Castiel说的东西让他意识到。“等等，谁说我们要离婚的？”

“Dean告诉我的，”Castiel说。“并且我理解为什么你们都想要的…”

“你和Dean谈过他要和我离婚的事？”Sam说。“Huh。好的。”  
"   
从Castiel的表情来看，他忽然意识到Sam完全、根本不高兴。嘴唇抿成一条紧紧的线，Sam从Uriel手里猛的拿走卡片，之后简单的对比了一下他们、然后把他塞回给他。

“我要这个珍爱的款式，”他说。“弄清楚它可不可以不要彩带。然后我要你找出一个合适的场地。同时，我想要别在纽扣洞里的是白玫瑰。我们需要一个摄影师，一个好的，你需要给我弄一本婚礼蛋糕的小册子。并且基本上你需要做所有你觉得我们需要的狗屎事情。现在你就是这场天启的正式婚礼策划人，你听到我说的了吧？并且不要再谈到我们离婚的事，直到我们真的他妈的结婚，okay？”

一些事情急速的穿过Sam，一些巨大而有力的事情，有些恐惧的想着他在做着的事情，Sam把他的手放在笔记本的触摸屏上。屏幕闪了一下，死机的蓝屏出现，然后系统自动重启，随着一个小对话框的弹出，Sam被通知他的电脑目前 ‘无法接入网络’。

Sam刚刚惹恼了更多他甚至大概永远不会见到的人，而他完全不关心。

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

如果说Sam的队伍看起来是一群不停吵闹的、零碎的、轻易就能把Sam或者对方惹恼的怪胎组织，那么你应该看看对方一伙儿的家伙。一个重要的原因，Sam和他的队伍能够如此长、并且有效的保持和平的…是因为对方的恶魔们不停的视图杀掉对方，而天使们仍旧等待着大概已经消失了几百年的、更高一层的旨意。

Sam的队伍幸存下来是因为Sam把他们固定在一起。他的天使们乐于盲目听从旨意，而他的恶魔们相当清楚他们可以踢对方、以及任何一个他准许的硫磺屁股。

至于人类，那是，整个的，喜悦的无知于天堂与地狱之间的战争，并且很开心的把电视频道从‘奇异事件’与‘未解之谜’转到最近一集的丑女无敌 （Ugly Betty） 上去。

当Mephistopheles成功把三个互相争斗的小派别拢入旗下的传闻传出来的时候，Sam觉得有些事必须要做了。所以他们动身去了Duluth，Dean开着Impala跟着Sam的摩托车后面，天空上满满的都是天使和恶魔的味道。

在他们朝北方靠近的时候，风暴仍旧没有爆发、天气也没有凉爽下来。不过在傍晚迟些的时候，他们聚集在港口旁边，Sam盯着地平线觉得他看见了一小块儿蓝色的天空。空气几乎让人愉悦的清新。一小队游客站在旁边附近，欣赏着Lift Bridge、拍着照片。

“Hey，Ruby！你确定Mephistopheles在这儿？”Sam说。Ruby从Anna身边移开，Sam看到一角他们正看着的杂志，而后Anna就把它塞到一边儿；他猜他至少已经有了两个伴娘候选人。

“不是他，”她说，“就是其他一个同样恶心的人。不管怎么说，你有理由呆在这儿。”

“知道在哪儿？”

恩惠般的耐心，她拍了拍他的肩膀。“他们会找到我们。”

“太棒了，”Dean呼着气说，转身看向大海。Sam没办法不注意到他戴着Sam的戒指---比他另外一只手上之前就戴着的那个更白亮、也更引人注目。他看向那些游客然后喊“Hey，你想让我帮你们拍张照吗？”

一个拿着拍立得相机的男人正试着给整个旅团拍集体照。他回头看了眼Dean，也看到了‘相当各具特色’的天使的寄主和恶魔的肉身，犹豫了一阵子。不过Dean微笑着、并且把手举向相机，那个男人心软了。

“谢谢，”他说，走进队伍。

游客们对着相机明亮的笑起来，自觉的并且开心的，Dean按下了快门，在照片滑出来的时候接住它，然后把它和相机都还给那个男人。

“你想要我帮你和你的朋友们照吗？”那个男人问，并且再次、不那么小心翼翼的，看了Sam和其他人一眼。

这就是为什么那会出现一张既有反基督、他的挚爱伴侣、还有一小队天使和恶魔，在天启之日来临之前在Duluth港口背景下的集体大合照。Sam越过Dean瞥向Polaroid相机，而Dean则看着他，淡淡的微笑着。他小心的接过照片装进他的皮夹里。

然后Sam对那些游客说，“走开。”用了一种完全没有回旋余地的语气，也让他们没机会告诉他他是一个非常粗鲁、非常奇怪的年轻人，他们还没欣赏完港口的景色。他们只能照他说的做，Sam看着他们漫步着走远，讨论着晚餐要去吃路过看见的中餐馆还是安全的坚持选择去已经吃了四天的橄榄花园 （Olive Garden连锁意大利餐馆）。

“他打赌他们会选Olive Garden，”Mephistopheles说。“你呢？”

就肉身来说，Mephistopheles选了一个身材瘦弱、矮小、病态的流浪汉。而他的追随者清一色选择了强壮的码头船工，并且越来越多的他们走向Sam和他在人数上相当少、并且在体型上相当不占优势的队伍。船工们脸上刻意的不友善表情很可能会吓坏Duluth旅游机构…很大程度上他们依赖于这个港口的景色。

“你把我的巨兽遣回地下了，Sam。”Mephistopheles说。

“你确定那是巨兽？”Sam说。“因为我们不太相信。看起来有点小。”

Mephistopheles走的更近，近到Sam能闻到他的呼吸，因饥饿而腐臭的。在他旁边，Sam能感觉到Dean本能的想动了动想挡到他身前去。

海面上忽然起风，缓慢的盘旋聚起，然后意外的消却进虚无。

“我已经等着见你有一阵子了。”Mephistopheles说。

Sam耸肩。“直到上个星期以前我还以为你纯属虚构呢。”

Mephistopheles笑的好像他的嘴唇被牙齿上剥了下去。“你会希望我是的。”

他的眼珠整个翻转到背面，只留下眼白。他用酒醉一般的眼神盯着Sam：从尸体中抽炼出的纯粹恶意。牙齿紧扣，他缓慢的吸进呼吸，长、嘶嘶做声、并且非人类。

怪诞的，有人轻轻的捏了Sam屁股一下。迷惑并且不想让视线离开Mephistopheles太久的，Sam越过肩膀看了看身后，而那只有Raum 和Kutiel。并且就像是Sam知道他的天使和恶魔绝不会这么做一样，他不觉得他们会觉得在和这种终极恶魔一决雌雄的关头是个掐他屁股的好时候。

Mephistopheles再次嘶了口气。什么人再次掐了下Sam的屁股。

“伙计！你是不是在偷偷掐我屁股？”Sam问。“停下！”

红着脸Mephistopheles回头尴尬的、用全白的眼睛看了一眼他的追随者。“当然我没有掐你的屁股。”

“我想我知道什么时候有人掐了我的屁股！”Sam说。

“我没有！”Mephistopheles坚持。沉下声音，他说，“如果你只是在挑战我的忍耐力，你应该知道我会再次击中你背后的被戳出伤口。”

“试着高一点。”Sam说。

“差不多是在这儿，”Dean热心的说，用手戳了戳Sam的尾椎处。

Mephistopheles看了一眼然后点点头。他再次嘶气。Sam叹了口气然后开始望天。“还是我屁股。”

“Geez” Mephistopheles说，“我脸红了吗？通常我很容易这样。”

他又嘶气。

Sam抓住自己的屁股。“Man，你能停止了不？等你结束的时候我屁股就得紫了！”

Mephistopheles 又开始嘶气，而Sam自己小小的呼吸了一下。

Mephistopheles的肉身在地上碎裂成一堆。Sam看向Mephistopheles的随从们，一个接一个的崩溃、跌倒。最终Sam的视线远投至海港，他自己的人跟在他身后，Dean在他旁边紧绷起来。

“你做了什么？”Dean笑声说。

“而Boy King就是军队，”Sam背诵，'The Paths of the Black Messiah'里的词汇，清楚的像是他们被写在天空上，“他把他们纳入自己、让他们重生成他的或者把他们摧毁。”

对那些被他困在身体里、沸腾着的恶魔，Sam说。“ 你们之中想追随我的人，你们现在可以为自己找一个将死、或者应该得此结果的肉身。你们之中的其他人… ”他烧掉了那些不愿臣服他的恶意，抽干他们的血液，并且把他们引燃。之后他张开嘴吹出一口灰。在他做这个的时候，他看见Dean盯着他。温顺的，他擦掉了他嘴角残留的一些灰烬。

他们互相看着彼此。

“我不觉得你是Harvey Dent，”Sam， Dean在很长一段时间的停顿后说。“我觉得你是曼哈顿博士（Dr Manhattan）。然后我猜我是劳拉（Laurie，博士女友）。”他朝自己满意的点点头。“ 劳拉 。Man，我能干这个。”

Sam很确定Dean是想说一些重要的事，不过用一种Winchester式的晦涩暗示着。“我们是在用一本大众漫画书进行有意义的对话？”

“实际上，”Castiel说。“鉴于首卷的复杂性和它的自然主题， 守望者 （Watchmen） 更是一部可辩证的‘描述性文学’而不是‘漫画书”。

“Oh 拜托，”Anna说。“Alan Moore是个好斗的、讨厌女人的神经病，总是想着无稽的暴力和对伪装的重视--而有哲理的对话，和一个哲学的、非现实的、非理想化社会表达出一种世故感，并且让他看起来急躁易怒。”

“我觉得你需要在文化方面考虑 守望者（Watchmen） ”Castiel说。

Sam翻了个白眼。任何一点他想从Dean得到直接答案的希望都消失了。Dean已经有时间准备。“如果我是曼哈顿博士（Dr Manhattan），那谁是法老王（Ozymandias）？”取而代之的，他说。“因为我应该可能去踢他的屁股，在他把一个变异鱿鱼扔在我们身上之前。”

Dean耸耸肩，走回向他听着Impala的地方。“Uh…那撒迦利亚（Zachariah）怎么样？他相当伪善并且想的都是更高级的利益，他是吧？”

“那夜枭（Nite Owl）呢？” 一些有翅膀的 ，Sam想，暗沉的看着Castiel一眼…仍旧在跟Anna辩论 守望者 （Watchmen） 是一部现代动画或者仅仅是一部评价过高的、装腔作势的低俗作品。

“我们不必给 整部 漫画带入角色，”Dean说。

“我想做罗夏（Rorschach）”大部分恶魔一起说。

“他妈的罗夏（Rorschach）粉丝，”Dean愤愤不平的说。“他是个不入流的反社会者、还是个有严重的卫生问题的恋母癖。”

“说到这个，是不是只有我，”Gaviel从他们后面不远的地方说。“还是还有其他人觉得那个笑匠（Comedian，新版守望者中comedian扮演者也是John Wincester的扮演者）看起来有些像是John Winchester？”只有一个，Sam和Dean转头完全不在意的看了他一眼。Gaviel的脸色苍白了一些，“那么只有我。”

在他们回去晨星旅馆的路上，Sam让Impala驶在前面，然后他把他的摩托车停在路边，摘下他的头盔，并且拿出手机。

他在一片浪花似的野草旁边停下，靠在摩托车上，在一片厚重的、深蓝色的天空下，等待他的手机被接通。

“Sam，”Bobby说。“很久没听到你打来了，孩子。”

“Yeah，sorry。听着，Bobby，上一次我们谈，你说现在你别做任何傻、或者疯狂的事。除了，我似乎，这个都，做了。”

“这个关于反基督的事或者是娶你哥哥的事？”在Sam只能目瞪口呆的时候，Bobby继续说。“现在，come on，你知道多少猎人喜欢八卦。并且Dean一直在和我保持联系。他几天前刚跟他聊过，他让我知道你们男儿正在做些什么。”

“我保证我不会变坏然后毁灭世界。”

“Well，也不像是我能对此做太多，如果你打破诺言的话，”Bobby说。

“然后你我和Dean得去…uh…关于我的和Dean的事没让你暴走？”

“Well这没让我太兴奋，不过我猜你们兄弟也到了该安顿的年龄。并且我从来不觉得他在把你视作第一位的时候还跟其他人在一起是公平的。我猜即便是这样也是可以的。”Bobby叹了口气然后继续说，“并且也许你不像他需要你那样需要他，不过我想，只是也许，你远比需要他的更想要他。你们男孩儿会没问题的。”

Sam皱眉，把手机换到另一边儿耳朵上。“所以你真的对我和Dean上床没问题？”

停顿了一下。“这是我在努力试着不去想的部分。现在，你打电话来只是想揭我的精神伤疤还是怎么的？”

“我…uh…”Sam脸红，即便Bobby看不见他还是搔了搔脖子后面。“我只是有点想让你做我婚礼上的伴郎。我没有…我并没有其他人可选。我是说，我只问了你因为…”

“孩子，”Bobby说，“这是个好想法，不过我恐怕我不能。”

Sam的心里忽然觉得有些冷且疼痛。“是因为我和Dean打算在祭坛上的性爱，对吧？不，我会…”  
"  
“你再提一次我就挂了你的电话。我不能做你的伴郎，Sam，因为我已经答应Dean要把他送到新郎手里去了。不能做你们两个人的，而Dean先问了。”

“Oh，”Sam说，不过他在微笑。“那很酷。”

“抱歉，Sam。”

“不，认真的，这很酷。”有一个年长的，退休的猎人在婚礼上把他哥哥交到自己这儿，很明显的很难让Sam止住微笑。“谢谢，Bobby。”

在他挂上电话之后，Sam继续靠在车上、想。他应该并不是完全没有其他人选。总归，伴郎的任务是单身告别舞会上羞辱新郎---Sam拒绝继续想单身告别舞会这个主意---并且在众人之前发表关于新郎不良表现的差劲儿的演讲，以吸引全场有吸引力女性的注意。Sam的确认识一个能完美顺利做到那些的的人。而目前为止他觉得这个世界棒极了，这也许可以解释为什么他产生了一场暂时性的大脑短路。

“Hey！”他叫起来。“Ruby！来这儿，我有事儿要问你。”


	5. Part 4

part 4

 

巴特里克4998款式，是一款唯美的公主骨、前开口长袖袍子，并且配有可选择的头巾。完美的白色适用于处女祭祀，或者可以尝试用黑色来进行死亡魔王仪式。

可能用到的材料包括：丝绸，棉，和涤纶。制作时间：2小时以上。适于初学者。

 

“Oh我很高兴你选了前开口款式，”Lamia说，靠过去、越过Raum的肩膀看他把漂亮的布料按照样式剪开。对于活在一个连环强奸犯里的里恶魔来说，Raum是一个相当灵巧的成衣匠。“后开口的话他它们总是看起来像是他妈的外科手术服。”

“特别是白色的时候，”Raum同意。“另外，前开口的话，一旦Sam准备好在祭坛上仪式性的强暴他的话，那也让他更容易的打开它。”

忽然之间Dean正在擦着的手枪枪管掉在地上、发出一声重响。他的视线在Sam和恶魔之间来回游移。“这是给我的？”他说。Sam看着他的嘴唇，震惊并且柔软，并且那提醒他他还没机会去吻过Dean。“我到底还是得穿白裙子？”

“它是个袍子，不是裙子，”Raum绷紧着的耐心的说。“并且白色能够凸显你反基督新娘的身份，为他而纯洁，直到Sam用在Lucifer的祭坛上占有你的方式来宣布你是属于他的。想想它就是你的新婚夜晚。”

“Yeah。”Dean说。缓慢的点了点头。“我会做的。是的，实际上，我想我现在就要做，不过是在没有你们这些家伙的房间里。”

在他出去的路上，他成功把自己的肩膀撞在门框上、却甚至没有注意到。

在门关上之后，Sam愤怒的朝Raum咆哮。“看看你们做了什么！我说过他不想穿白色！”

“不过他必须 穿白色！那个婚礼---”

“让婚礼见鬼去吧！”Sam说，然后站起来，足够让Raum和Lamia退缩了回去。“他不想穿白色！如果他觉得他想要他的袍子是带着他妈的金属片的月光蓝，那就把他想要的做给他！”

Raum和Lamia适度的被恐吓，Sam紧跟着Dean追出去。在他们的房间，地板上散落了一长条Dean的衣服，一直延伸到浴室，不过Sam还没有听到水声。他轻轻的敲了敲门。

“Hey，那没关系，如果你不想穿白色就不穿。我告诉他们如果你想的话、你可以穿戴金属片的月光蓝。”他有些虚弱的笑了笑。“你不想，对吧，Dean？Dean？”

当那只有安静，他尝试着把门推开了一点。Dean正坐在开裂的马桶盖上，磨破了的白毛巾围在他的腰上，手臂上光裸的皮肤正冒着鸡皮疙瘩。

“Dean？”Sam说，走近浴室。“怎么了？”

Dean眼神空洞的看向他。他看了Sam好一会儿，就好像他甚至没意识到Sam在回望他。“你知道，我记得，在我们离开Lawrence几个月之后，在路上，你不停的哭。几乎让Dad发疯。然后唯一能让你闭嘴的事就是我让你吮我的小手指。有用像是魔法似得。”他低下头看着他的小手指，Sam真的希望他知道这已经不再有用了，并且无论如何Sam不是最近一直不停哭泣的人。

最终，他再次看向Sam。“我做不了这个。你是我弟弟。我不想被你唤起性欲，不想发觉你对恶魔们发飙是件很辣的事。我不想像这样感觉。Sam。”

Sam靠着墙壁滑下来，坐到他旁边冰凉的瓷砖地面上。“我知道，”他说，“那很难，并且很奇怪，不过那是我们，并且我需要你…”

Dean摇摇头，弯下腰把脸藏进手心。他的脊椎呈现出一种让人好奇的优雅弧度，在从小窗子脏污的玻璃里透出来的阳光照射下，苍白的闪着光。“你需要的是曾经的我。我们永远不应该做这个，Sam。”Dean的肩膀缩紧。“老天，我醒来的时候阴茎是硬的、挺直在我的短裤里，只是想着你的阴茎在我屁股里，Sam。并且这是除了那两次我们尝试过的糟糕性爱之外的。”

“下次它会好起来的。”Sam急切的保证。

“我不想它好起来！我想回到那种觉得你操我是个又蠢又恶心的主意的时候，而不是觉得那是我能想象的最辣的画面！”

Sam眨眼。“它是？”他小声的问。

发出一个窒息似得声音，Dean站起来跌撞着走出浴室。Sam做在那儿了一会儿，茫然的，然后他跟着他出去。Dean正在套着自己的牛仔裤，Sam犹豫着自己该说些什么，因为看起来他似乎开始盲目的迷恋起Dean光裸着的背，他脖子的背面，他的胯骨，和他全身所有的地方。

“Dean，你没明白…” 我想操你，我想要把你按在我身下的床单上，让你觉得每一次我碰你的时候、你都会破碎，并且我想让你意识到我想要你的远多过你需要我的。那些词仍旧无助的无法被说出去，因为他可能在看着一个他想操进床单里去的男人，同时他也是在看着一个曾经把他勒在手臂下、用指节刮他的额头让他答应完成他该做的家务活儿的哥哥。

Dean看着他，绝望的等待着Sam说些什么。

“我…”Sam润了润嘴唇然后再次尝试着说。“我爱你。”

“他爱我们！”整个盗窃眼兄弟盟的人大叫。“全部向地狱之王欢呼！”

“我们也爱你！”Krys着迷的喊。

Sam站在一个神秘的圆圈之中，全裸的，被一群他的愉快的追随者包围着。  
一声小小的，可怜的呻吟从他喉咙里发出来。

Dean不接他的电话。Sam猜Dean很可能在浴室里抽泣着而听不到手机的声音。如果Dean可以把Impala也塞进浴室，他大概永远不会出来。忽视掉给他拿来咖啡、浴袍、拖鞋的追随者们---不是因为Sam平时就这么粗鲁，而是因为在一个非常重要的时刻让他被迫跟Dean分开、让他有想把整个东海岸都毁掉的冲动---取而代之的，他打给了Ruby。

“你在哪儿？”她问。

“Nashville”他说，“Dean在哪儿？” 

“我马上就去，”她说着，挂了电话。 

“见鬼的，”Sam并没真的对谁咒骂着，除了那一群因为死亡圣主（Master of Death）对他们说话就兴奋的不得了的教徒们。他喝掉他的咖啡，穿上浴袍和拖鞋，然后离开教堂。想在小镇中偷车很困难，因为人们会特别警惕一个只穿着浴袍和拖鞋的人，所以Sam觉得撬开一辆他追随者的车很正义。

“如果你说的话他们很可能给你买辆新的，”Ruby从他后面说。“他们恨不得亲你的屁股。”她上下大量了他一下。“不错的浴袍。”

“Dean在哪儿？”

她把她黑色的头发甩到肩膀后面。然后朝他走近了一步并且伸出手。Sam戴到Dean手上的白金戒指在她掌心闪光。“他说他很抱歉，但是你需要找些其他人。”

“Dean在哪儿？”Sam追问。

“离开了。”

Sam开始继续撬车。“我得找到他。”

“Sam”，Ruby说。“他不想要…”

“我不在乎！我不在乎他想要什么。他不能一直像这样躲着。我会找到他、跟他谈谈并且…”

“你想要钥匙吗，我的圣主？”一个穿黑袍子的男人说，兴奋的把一串哗啦乱响的钥匙递给Sam。“让我给你开锁。您大概得把座位整个向后推才能把腿放进去。并且变速器有些故障，然后只要您注意些它那就没问题。”

在他簇拥Sam进刚刚他正撬着的那辆车的时候，另外一个人从停车场的另一边喊，“开我的车，圣主！我六个星期前才买的！看，它后座上还罩着塑料膜！”

“Uh不，谢谢。”Sam说。“这辆就可以。”他尴尬的朝一个人笑了一下，然后说“谢谢。Um，我会把它送回来，什么时候。”

“不，”那个人说。“它是你的。”

在Sam启动的车子的时候，那个男人骄傲的挥着手。Sam等Ruby也爬进车子，然后他们离开。很长一段时间那个男人在后视镜里都能被看得见，Sam压下心里的罪恶感。他有他的挚爱伴侣要去追回，他没时间感觉什么罪恶。

“你为什么要去追他？”Ruby说。她看着Sam的浴袍、在他上车之后的第十六次在他膝盖上滑的大开。

“他只是迷惑。”Sam说。

她摇了摇头。“他看起来很确定他不想要你给他的这些，Sam。”Sam再次把他的浴袍拉好，因为在开车的时候，一堆堆在某个特定身体部位的布料比你能想到的还要恼人，她拿出Dean的戒指是手指上把玩着。

“不，”Sam说。“这就是他做的。他害怕然后就会逃走然后他只是需要有人把他带回来并且让他觉得好过些。”

“他得在什么时候说‘够了，已经足够了’？” 

不解的，Sam看了她一眼，不过他的视线落在她手中Dean的戒指上。“这应该是什么意思？”

她并没有看向他，而是盯着他们前方黑暗的高速公路。“我只是说，几个月前他几乎被天使们施加给他的压力压垮了。在那之前是地狱，并且自从他还是孩子起就开始狩猎。如果他真的觉得那已经足够了怎么办？他没有权利决定这个吗？也许是时候你该对他放手了。”

Sam没有回答。他假装把精力都集中在变速器上，那个男人在他说它不好用的时候并没有开玩笑。他希望他开走的是另一辆车，或者接受更好的提议。

然后他的袍子又滑了下去。

很明显他们为Sam的回来做了准备：他旅馆房间里有四大桶B&J冰激凌等着他，外加一盒纸巾和一摞儿的色情电影。他军队的关心让Sam很感动，即便那些冰激凌已经化了、并且流到外面。天使和恶魔们徘徊在他的门口，同情的安静的盯着他。

“没关系” Sam意识到如果他不安慰他们说他还没心碎到要自杀的话，他们大概全部会站在那儿一整晚。“Dean只是需要离开一段时间，我打算给他一些空间。不过我想我们应该暂时把挚爱伴侣的计划放一放了。”

“如果我们知道他计划要离开的话，我们不会让那发生的，”Lamia说“他是偷偷逃出去的。”

“有什么我们能做的吗？”Anna说。“你想让我帮你涂脚指甲吗？或者我们可以用一晚上讨论男人们是多么迟钝、不体贴的混蛋？”

“不，”Sam说。“我没事，谢谢。我想我只需要休息，好好睡一觉。”

一句话都没有说，Uriel走到Sam跟前、把手臂圈在他身上。那并不太有恶意，不过Sam不确定正在发生的是什么。他站在那儿让那发生，直到那持续的时间好像长了一点。

“Uh，”他说。“我们是在拥抱？”

“安静”Uriel说。

Sam安静的接受了那个拥抱。

当他终于被放开，他看看其余的人，说“真的，伙计们。我很好。继续，我们明早的第一件事就是聚在一起研究下一步计划。我们仍旧会yay！的去迎接天启。”

就在他们转身离开的时候，Abaddon说，“你知道，没有规定说挚爱伴侣在祭坛上得是自愿的。我们可以把他带回来，Sam，而且那根本不需要我们帮你按住他。我见过你看他的眼神，你想操他。如果你想，我们可以把他给你带回来。”

深呼吸了一下，想着小狗、彩虹还有闪烁的星星，Sam压住他的怒气。Sam告诉他自己Abaddon的态度让他相信、那就跟在他搬家时同要帮他搬家具一样等级的建议。他提醒自己Abaddon就是没办法不像平时那样的去做一个没道德的性虐狂；那不是他的错。

“拜托千万别做那样的事。”Sam说。“永远。”

在他们离开之后，Sam站在窗口、盯着停车场上那块儿之前停着Impala的地方。然后在他不再那样做，而回到床上的时候，他躺在那儿、想着Dean留下的那片巨大、空洞的安静。

在其他人忙着重新考虑那些Sam需要去完成、好能把地狱之门打开的路径的时候，Sam把Castiel叫了过来。

“你知道他在哪儿，对吧？”Sam说。“我的意思是，你能找到他。”

Castiel盯着某个中空的地方，Sam不确定Castiel平时的眼神就是这么紧张、超然，还是他的确是在逃避。他努力把想用手去扳Castiel的脸的冲动压制下去。

“我没打算让你把他带回来，”Sam有些恼火的说，而那让Castiel开始看向他。“不过你能找到他，对吧？”

“对” Castiel 说。  
Sam点头。“我想要你跟着他。只是…保证他的安全。不过别在他睡觉时候盯着他，那很诡异。并且别进入他的梦，还有别让他哭。”

Castiel点点头。“我会一直看着他。”

“不过别在他在洗澡的时候”Sam接着说。“基本上，我想你跟踪他，同时尊重他的隐私。”他烦躁的皱皱眉，“我应该派别人去吗？”

“我知道Dean正处在他人生之中情绪最脆弱的时候，并且我不会利用他这点。”Castiel说。

Sam盯着他。“我应该派别人去，是不是？”

Castiel已经消失了。

Sam盯着Castiel之前站着的地方，Asmodeus从他跟其他天使和恶魔讨论的地方抬起头，说“假设说，让你身上长出18英尺长的食肉性触须，你觉得可以吗，老板？”

Sam继续麻木的盯着那块儿空地，然后他说“并不真的让我觉得高兴”。他叹了口气，用手蹭了蹭脸颊，继续说。“我现在要去洗澡，伙计们。拜托不要在我走的时候在我身上弄出触须。”

 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Sam不是不明白为什么他自己选择躲进浴室。浴室是Dean的领地。Sam站在喷溅着的水花下面，盯着淡黄色的瓷砖，想着Dean有多少次像他这样站在这儿。

水压并不怎么太好不过至少它的温度不错。Sam用手指梳过头发，再把水从他的脸上抚下去、让它们流到他的喉咙和肩膀上。然后他闭起眼睛，仰起头对着花洒，让水流轻轻抚摸似的流过他的鼻子和嘴唇。他的皮肤在水流的轻请敲下微微鼓动。

他的手越过下腹、伸向他的下身。

他不知道Dean此时在哪儿---他已经离开好几天、没有一点儿音信---不过那很可能他正在某个肮脏的小旅馆的浴室里。他现在很可能正站在水流下，比Sam要矮、并且小的多，纤长并且紧致的肌肉。全身湿透。闪着水光。

Sam撸动他的阴茎，缓慢的动着手腕，握着的动作让他变得硬且大。仍旧闭着眼睛，他张开嘴并且吞下口水。

他几乎能想象现在Dean和他一起在浴室里的样子，热的、全裸的并且潮湿的，皮肤蹭着皮肤。他咕哝了一声、猛的抓紧一些阴茎，而一个鲜活的画面冲进他的脑子。

Dean，光滑的并且饥渴的，会在Sam把他的大阴茎操进Dean漂亮的小屁股里时、把自己撑在墙壁上，在Sam猛地全部深埋进他身体里时，呻吟并且咒骂着。Sam之前操他时留下的精液会顺着他颤抖着的大腿流下来，慢慢的随着旋转着的水流流进排水口，那么Sam就能再次把他填满。Sam的手会握在Dean的腰上，独占的，粗暴的把他拖回到他的阴茎。在Sam舔弄Dean脖子的背面，他会在Dean的皮肤上闻到自己的味道，尽管水流冲刷在他们之间。  
并且Dean会张开双腿求Sam做这些。在一切之后，他们会用一条大浴巾把他们包在床上，看着电视争论该轮到谁去打电话叫外卖，Dean会试图用一次口交贿赂Sam，而Sam不会同意。

 

Sam一只手撑在墙上，在他的高潮到来时稳住自己，他呻吟出Dean的名字的同时精液溅到对面的墙上。他的小腹颤抖着，他的心脏在胸腔里猛烈跳动。有那么一会儿，他过分敏感的、微痛着的皮肤几乎受不了水流的冲击，然后那些感觉渐退成愉悦的瘫软。

“我现在对你有些失望，Samuel。”  
Sam猛的扭过头，几乎把他的头顶撞碎瓷砖上，而且他的膝盖也在旁边的墙壁上撞的生疼。Zachariah就站在另一边的浴室门口，盯着他。

“Jesus Christ！你差点让我他妈的突发心脏病！”Sam大叫。

然后那个‘在他刚刚手淫之后、光在身子站在浴室同时，一个呆在中年男子身体里的天使正在盯着他看’的状况突然被他意识到，然后Sam非常想要他的毛巾。但是想去拿他的毛巾，他就得走出浴缸并且路过Zachariah，光着身子的。那非常不自在。

“你能转过去吗，拜托？”Sam说。“并且见鬼的你在我的浴室里做什么？”

“我希望我们能谈谈，” Zachariah 说。  
他在Sam快速走出浴室抓过他的毛巾时转过身。在腰上缠好毛巾后Sam稍微觉得好过了一点，除了他软下来的阴茎仍旧看起来很明显，并且他还是一点都不想见到一个天使---不属于他的---出现在他浴室里。

他把脸上的湿头发拢到一边儿，并且试图让自己看起来象是个专业的、围着毛巾的、反基督。

“你想谈什么？‘

Zachariah悲哀的看了他一眼。“我一直在希望你哥哥被你逼走的事实能让你惊醒所有你在做的事情都是错的。”他瞥了一眼浴室，然后摇摇头。“很明显你没有。”

他大步走回卧室并且招手让Sam跟着他，Sam照做了，不过跟他保持了一段安全距离。

“你知道吗，Sam，你让Dean哭泣？你的亲哥哥，因为你强加给他的那些。”

“送餐的人把凤尾鱼放在披萨上也能让Dean哭，”Sam立即反驳，“你到底想说什么？”

“我知道我们一直意见不合，”Zachariah说，“并且你觉得我是一个守旧派的老头子，不过我想你需要问问那你自己你现在做的是你真的想要做的，还是因为那是的控制欲问题。看看你都已经做了什么。”

Zachariah叹了口气扯了扯曾经属于Dean的床单，“那不像是Dean自己本身没有足够多的问题，对吧？在你们之间的事情变得那么糟糕之后，我以为你会试图好好的照顾他。就像是在你还是孩子的时候他曾经照顾你的那样。你知道，Sam，在他自己也是个孩子的时候，他曾经把自己想成是你的妈妈。你知道吗？”

很容易就能察觉他一直没有靠近Sam。他一直呆在Dean那半的房间：Dean的床，Dean的床头柜。Sam怀疑Zachariah想让他觉得那没什么特别意义，只是个巧合。

“他比John想要做的、或者Mary能做到的更像是你的父母。在你没办法在学校呆的足够久去认识朋友时，他就是你的朋友。他帮你补衣服、为你在桌子上摆上食物，为你拼命，为你下地狱。”Zachariah着重的看了Sam一眼。“他为了你把自己摆在他自己生命里的次要位置。而在你要他做的这些让他变得如此无助。你不明白吗，Sam？如果连Dean都无法接受，你已经做的太过分了。”

Sam有在听Zachariah的话，他有。不过他也在试图弄清楚那些跟着Zachariah的话一起出现的音乐来自哪里。它那么微弱、迷糊，Sam几乎相信那甚至根本不存在，那只是他脑子中出现的声音。然后才他认出他听到的是什么。

那是神圣的，明确的， 他不沉重，他是我哥哥。（He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother. ）

“老兄！”他说。“你真的在你的‘负罪感经历’里加了潜着背景音乐？那还真是…wow。”

Zachariah放弃了担忧的表情，然后音乐立刻就停止。“我想让那听起来有道理些，Sam。我们不会允许你继续…”

“真的？”Sam说。“你们要做什么？用小甜甜布兰妮（Britney）叱责我？或者用什么小野猫（Pussycat Dolls）？”他故意走进Zachariah的个人空间。“我会继续做我需要做的，而你不会阻止我。因为你不能。并且别他妈的打算用Dean的理由给我做’负罪感经历’。我会做任何事 让他能在这儿。”Sam 在Zachariah挑起一边眉毛时朝他咆哮。“别用小人之心，我不是在说性。不过他做了他的决定，并且，你知道，像是歌里唱的，如果你爱某个人就放他自由。现在，见鬼的滚出这儿并且再也别天杀的走进我的浴室。”

挑战似的，他扯下他的毛巾等着Zachariah消失。

并且很明显的，就算是大天使，也没办法承受Sam阴茎的画面。

那间酒吧就跟Sam和Ruby来的时候一样，就连那里面难闻的味道和电唱机里的蓝调音乐、以及调酒师手里拖曳酒杯的破布都是一样。

“如果你回来了，我猜你才是那个真的，”调酒师说。“上次跟你一起来的漂亮女孩儿哪儿去了？”

“把她留下了，”Sam说。他盯着，有些恐惧的，看着调酒师用那块儿破布擦了擦他嘴唇上的汗液，然后再用它继续去擦酒杯。那用了他一会儿才想起来他要说什么。“Okay如果我通过了并且…uh…他 ？”

调酒师耸耸肩然后朝暗室的方向抬了抬头。“自己去敲。”在Sam走过他的时候，他叫住他“Hey，如果她不是你女朋友，你觉得我可以问她的电话号码吗？”

“我去问？”Sam有些怀疑的建议。

他这一次还是不明白跟着他的那些声音的意思，不过他已经不那么担心。如果它们想跟他说话，他们会尝试另一种他懂的语言。他让它们在他身边自己说着话、继续走向那个暗室。然后他像上一次那样坐在小床上，开始等待。

他等待。什么都没等来。

“hello？”他大叫。“Uh，hi，Lucifer？是我，Sam。那个反基督？记得吗？”

仍旧什么都没出现。

“我真的很想跟你聊聊，”Sam再次尝试“我知道你说你会在地狱见我，不过，well，事情最近变得有点糟，然后我想，你知道，想也许我跟你谈谈会有帮助。”仍旧是安静。“hello ？”

他没忘'The Paths of the Black Messiah'里说过离窗户和镜子远一点，那些警告很清楚的在他脑子里，不过Sam是见鬼的反基督，他很确定他能处理一扇窗户和镜子，甚至一次两个，如果有必要的话。所以他站起来开始用弯起手指敲镜子。

“Hey, c'mon，这也是你的错，你知道。你问我挚爱伴侣的时候说的完全不清楚、并且你知道。如果你解释的清楚些，这些都不会发生，所以现在别试着躲着我，man。”

他也试了试窗子，说，“Dude，你能快点出来吗？”

忽然变成黑暗。“终于，”Sam说。

“你为什么要打扰我，Sam？”那不是一个欢迎人的声音。“你觉得你叫我，我就要出现，而没有其他更好的事要做，Sam？”

“我觉得身为地狱大概让你有许多空闲时间，”Sam说。“我是说，真的，你需要特别做些什么吗？看看它够不够热？确保你仍旧拥有一大片不适合居住的陆地？不太能消耗掉你的时间吧，对吧？”

安静。

“不”Lucifer说，“不，并不真的，”再次停顿，然后“那么好吧。我猜我的确 有时间跟你聊聊，Sam。”

“太棒了，”Sam说，在小床上给自己找了一个舒服的姿势。

 

三个半小时过去，Sam已经把跟那辆种族歧视卡车有关的事全部说完，并且正仔细的把他被那帮乡下野人绑架的事告诉Lucifer。

“然后Dean就让自己被那个小Bender给制住了，并且这就是我想说的 Dean，”Sam抱怨。调酒师拿来的第五瓶啤酒并没有影响他说话的连贯性。“他是那么大的一个混蛋同时他又那么脆弱，像是，一朵非常混蛋的花儿。你知道我在说什么吗？”

“像是朵捕蝇草？”Lucifer提示。

“Yeah，像那样，不过漂亮多了。”Sam用酒瓶的一边蹭了蹭额头。“我的意思是，Ruby是对的，如果他想走，我应该让他走。他总是为了我准备着，很多时候，除了他把我锁在Bobby的避难室的那次，并且如果他不同意我们的超级同性乱伦恋情，那么我不应该强迫他。强迫一个不愿意的人去摸你的阴茎是件他妈的让人很恶心的事，对吧？”

他试着用手抓抓头发，结果却把啤酒洒的满床都是。他惭愧的拍了拍湿乎乎的床单，然后希望太黑了Lucifer会看不见。

“它就是太糟了，就是全部。”他说。“Dean对我来说…是完美的。也是完美的挚爱伴侣。我是说，他很聪明、很忠诚，知道怎么折磨人,，并且很辣、很风趣，并且…他不想要我。而我不知道该怎么停止想要他。只是想要他回到我身边。”

安静，然后， “你用假装自己是泰迪熊医生的办法、骗进一个父母不在家的小女孩儿家里去，那是在你被乡下野人绑架的之前还是之后？”

Sam严重的皱眉头。“你找错终点了。并且那是之后。”

“重点是，”Lucifer说，听起来既坚定的像是Ruby又平静的像是Anna。“如果Dean总是为你准备着，那么这和他做不做你的挚爱伴侣根本没有关系。他会回到你身边的。”

“你这样觉得？”Sam说。

“我知道。”

无限感激的，并且不止醉了一点点，Sam动了动嘴唇，然后他很男人的忍着眼泪。

“我会回来的。”他模糊的对他的酒瓶说着。

很明显，Sam告诉他的军队把他跟Lucifer聊了一个晚上。他没有提到他醉倒昏睡，并且他很确定Lucifer用过一种很疲惫的耐心声音提醒翻身、以免他被自己的呕吐物噎死。他绝对没有提到那些充满感情的、属于男人的痛苦眼泪。

当然，鉴于他红肿的眼睛还有满身的啤酒味儿，他并不真的用提到那些。

“Okay，大家，”他说着，走进旅馆里一间被他们集体当做是活动办公室的房间。“我们的让我变成地狱之王的路走到哪一步了？”

“我们还有两个路径给你，”Ruby说。

“都不致命，只是要在一个超级庞大的范围内造成点小毁坏，”Anna说，骄傲的朝他笑着。“我们可以选择用造一点流星雨的方法，完成让天空燃满火焰，那个不仅不会造成一点伤害，还会非常非常的漂亮！”

这立即让天使们发出一阵掌声。Sam点点头试图让自己看起来感兴趣。

“做的好，伙计们。另一个呢？”

天使们停止鼓掌。Sam猜这个路径在美学上没那么受欢迎。

“你注意到过”Raum说，“有一些城市，特别是在中西部，大概可以被改善…用…呃，我不知道，被彻底摧毁的办法？”他把'The Paths of the Black Messiah' 打开在Sam跟前的桌子上。那本书已经被打开过如此多的次数，以至于它的书页已经散了、装帧磨损的很厉害。“尘埃的城市。书里明确了要是城市，”Raum说“不过它没说那城市得有居民。”

“所以选一个你并不喜欢的城市”Ruby说。“我们会把人都清走，你可以把他毁了。”

Sam挠挠脑袋后面。他发现已经有一张美国地图被摊开，并且还被尝试性的标记了几个地方。有人还圈出了Lawrence，然后试图把它擦掉。他点点头，这次更缓慢的。

“Okay。Well，还是比长出饥饿的触须和大众强暴好，我猜。”他成功挤出一个微笑去表达他有多感激他们。“谢谢你们做这些，伙计们。真的。做的很棒。几乎完美了。”他看向地图，希望看到那上面有一个他们开车驶过时让他很糟的地方。“我要离开这些一下，”他说着，扯了扯他摩托车夹克。“然后我会想想要把哪儿抹平，kay？这个下午你们大家可以休息。你们应得它。”

他慢慢的走回房间，盯着那张地图、微微的察觉到身后那些恶魔沸腾的就好像提早放学的孩子。

在高得不自然的温度里，他身上的夹克热得就像是焦炭，阳光从天边填满天空的、翻搅着的乌云下照射出来。空气中有一种决绝的天启前夕、孕育中的古怪平静。

旅馆经理又在扫地，Sam从他身边走过，他们交换了一个礼貌的微笑。然后，忽然之间的一个念头，Sam转过头，说，“你觉得美国有什么地方是我们最好不要的吗？”

旅馆经理停下来，用扫帚撑着自己，严肃的想着。终于，他说。“在Wilmington吃过一次热狗，给我留下一个比你能想象的还要糟的见鬼印象。”

Sam点点头，然后在脑子中给Wilmington画下个记号。在选择哪个城市应该从地图上拿掉的时候，没有Dean在身边给他提深刻又恶毒的意见…显得相当无趣。

Sam走回房间，在他身后关上门，然后抬头看向Castiel。

“那么他怎么样？”

“他…”Castiel淡淡的皱眉。“他还健康，但是并不好。”

Sam感觉自己几乎也一样，所以他并不惊讶。“他都在做什么？”

“上个星期他和几个想杀你的猎人打了一架。他把他们的揍的直到他们答应追随你。然后他回到旅馆，哭了一会儿。”

Sam在床脚坐下，忽然感觉一阵崩溃的疲惫。他试图在膝盖捋平地图。Dean肯定知道哪个城市的存在一点儿好处都没有、而需要被除掉。

Sam叹了口气看向仍旧等待着的Castiel，“你觉得如果他知道他可以帮我选出个城市去毁掉的话，他会回来吗？”

“我不知道，”Castiel说。

“Dean会喜欢挑选可以被毁掉的城市的”Sam悲哀的说，“他不怎么喜欢城市，你知道，他更喜欢公路。”

“我现在应该回到Dean那儿了吗？”Castiel说。

“我觉得他可能有点喜欢San Diego。我们去过那儿两次，狩猎。每次都觉得那有无法安息的灵魂。不过Dean看起来喜欢它。Yeah。”Sam把San Diego从一长串供考虑的城市名单里删掉。“我是说，Tampa，在那儿有一个长着奇怪疹子的女侍者，不过我不觉得单纯因为Dean的调情对象很奇怪，我可以摧毁一座城市。”

“我应该回Dean那儿，”Castiel说。

“我可以毁掉Palo Alto，可以吧？”Sam说，“那会很有象征性，那给他个信息，对吧？像是：以前我离开你去追寻的东西，现在对我已经毫无意义了。Oh，不过也许他会想我是在消极抵抗。另外我不能真的把Stanford毁掉，我已经折腾过因特网了。你怎么想的，如果我毁了Palo Alto看起来像是消极抵抗吗？”

“Dean”Castiel推脱。

 

“Hmm”Sam说。把地图再次扶平了一些。“我希望他能回来。我不关心我还上不上床。当然，我想，不过不是那么多，我可以不要那个、如果那样他能回到我身边的话。在他刚从地狱回来的时候一切都糟透了。我们几乎不说话。我不想回到那个时候。这儿的一切都是关于他的。而现在，现在我不拥有他了。我对他有所有这些奇怪的感觉、我还有一个天启要去完成，并且我不再拥有Dean。我不知道没有他在我身边我还能坚持多久。太糟了。”

他不知道Castiel究竟在他长篇大论的哪个时段离开。  
在利用网络询问美国哪个城市可以不要的时候，Sam意外的引发了一场某个业余历史学家和某个大学生之间的战争。在那过程中，有人指责Sam是个来挑刺儿的，Sam失去耐心的回复说不，他是个天杀的反基督、想知道哪个城市应该被化为灰烬，而那立刻就让管理员封了他的IP。

Sam用了接下来的半个小时删除堆满他信箱的讽刺他的垃圾邮件，并且有点恼火的考虑再次切断网络去报复一下。

幸运的是，虽然目标不是那儿的居民，一群恶魔袭击了Washington州的Bellevue，就在那的同一天。

“毁坏程度无法想象，”第二天一早电视上带着伤、凌乱不堪的记者说。在背景里，笼罩在残破城市上的天空是油腻的橙黑色。冒着烟的、被烧焦的建筑们勾勒出破碎的天际线，在厌恶弥漫之中很难被看得清。“死亡人数相当巨大、幸存者已经逃往别处…” Asmodeus 和 Lamia欢呼着击了一下掌…“他们讲述的事情发生经过是恐怖的，如此糟糕，让人难以深受的很难去相信那是真的。袭击了Bellevue的恐怖程度巨大的甚至让建筑的结构都已经腐坏、并且随时有坍塌的可能。”

“我猜我们得去Bellevue了”Sam说。

外面，在停车场上，Jo和其他六个猎人正等着他。

Jo看起来很苍白，脸颊上斑驳着灰尘的痕迹，并且她看起来比Sam记得的还要小，不过很明显她是这几个猎人中的指挥者。

“Hey，Jo，”Sam说，在她没有立即打算杀了他的时候。

“Hey, Sam”她说，“你不再是人类了，对吧？”

Sam抓了抓鼻子然后耸肩。“那有些是私人问题，”他说。“很复杂。我是人类只是…我不只是人类。可以理解这个吗？”

“不完全是。”他们之间有一段警惕的安静。然后她朝后面的几个男人抬了抬头。“我们昨晚遇见Dean了。他说你可以保证类似Bellevue的事不会再发生。这是真的？”

“差不多是。我是唯一有可能让那不再发生的人。”

“他们来的时候我在Bellevue，”Jo说。“我在那儿。我看见他们做了什么。我他听见人们被活活烧死时的尖叫，看见人肉在路边被一点点融化。淌过没过我脚踝的血液。看见被尸块填满的房间，其中有一些还在抽搐。”她把嘴唇紧紧的抿在一起，过来一小会儿之后继续说，“人们需要记住Bellevue。他们需要看见那个城市的残骸并且记住为什么我们要战斗。”她坚定的点了点头，然后再次注视着Sam“这就是为什么我加入你。我们是你的了。所以，c’mon，你们要去哪儿？”

“Um”Sam说。“我们正要把Bellevue从地图上去掉。想一起去吗？”

Jo的交通工具是一辆生锈了的、破的不得了的卡车，其他那些猎人都堆坐在车后面。Sam坐了副驾驶的位置，既因为他是个客人也因为他是反基督。在回到人类身边感觉不错，虽然那种感觉用了一段时间才能适应。

他们开着车，天气闷热、粘腻，不过那并不会不舒服。Sam摇下车窗、享受再次变成乘客以及微风吹在脸上的感觉，即便那让他比平时更难忘记Dean的缺失。

“你说你看见Dean了，”几个小时后他说。

“Yeah，他在帮助幸存者逃出城市。虽然之前的一段时间一直听到他的消息。他在招纳能帮助你的猎人，你知道。你已经有相当一大群追随者，只是，你知道猎人都是什么样子，更喜欢自己的小革命军而不是跟其他人合作。”她从侧面看了他一眼。“他说那是你让他做的，所以他没和你在一起。立刻就知道他在撒谎。”

Sam发出一个意味不明的单音，然后转过头再次看向窗外。空气中有一种难闻的味道，他猜那代表他们离那儿已经不远了。

“你知道我妈妈为什么那么反对我想和Dean在一起吗？”Jo说。

“我以为那和我爸爸让你爸爸被杀应该和它有一点儿关系。”

“Well，她没真的对那个那么执着。”Jo轻易就同意，“虽然大部分，是因为她说对于我爱的男人来说，我应该是世界上对他来说最重要的人，而我永远不会是Dean的。”

相对于回答她真的想表达的事情，Sam说“那么，你找到那个男人了吗？”

她朝他做了个鬼脸。“开玩笑呢吧？我还有东西要杀，并且还有一辆能把我带到它们那儿的卡车。我还要男人干么？”

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

在恶魔们看见Bellevue的残存的样子的时候，他们大多数的脸上都有一种极类似嫉妒的表情。那让Sam想起被困在家里写作业的孩子、刚发现隔壁邻居的孩子去了迪斯尼时的样子。

一个接一个，他们从焦黑色的地面上出现，嫉妒的盯着笼罩在前方Bellevue的残像，扭曲又邪恶的。在他们之中，天使们闪动进视线。谢天谢地的，他们更敏感的顾及了一些猎人们的情绪。

盯着他们，Jo朝Sam转过头说。“我猜有一支不用太多汽油的军队很不错，huh？”

“Oh我们相当保护环境，”Sam说。回头瞥了Ruby一眼。“那么，灰烬，对吧？整个就是？”

“灰烬。” Ruby说。

Sam转回头看向城市，吸进一口满是血漾的灰尘、碎玻璃以及尖叫的空气。

“灰烬。”他说，然后整个城市崩塌。

像是一副旧了的画，它碎裂开来。阳光，即便尖锐且破碎的潜藏在、裹尸布一般厚重的风暴后面，照射过下陷着的废墟，带着一种被祝福了的净化力量。Bellevue轻声的叹息一声。焦黑和血红色的一切消失于雪片一般飘落的灰尘中。

终于，那只有地平线上一片广博的空旷、以及灰尘海洋上的阳光。

“我们的确检查过所有人都走了，是不是？”Anna在寂静中说。

Sam的眼睛张大了一点。

他们站在那儿直到那个记者和他的队伍发现他们。他们某种程度上相当明显，鉴于Sam抹平了整个城市。

Kenny是和Jo一起来的一个猎人。他是一个看起来有些刻薄的，面孔铁青的老男人，不过让人意外的有一副好嗓子。

“…Near, far, wherever you are…”  
Sam把 My Heart Will Go On  加到他‘永远不想在天启时听到的背景音乐名单’里。至少，他得承认，那总比Ruby和Anna的二重唱 I Touch Myself好多了。虽然没有什么能击败Uriel的 Tiny Dancer 占据的榜首位置。就算对于一个天使来说，Uriel涉及的音乐范围也相当惊人。

i touch myself:   http://music.sina.com.cn/yueku/m/974602.html   
Tiny Dancer  :  http://music.sina.com.cn/yueku/m/576530.html

不过不管怎么说，K歌看起来是一种相当适合的、能够用来庆祝Sam的反基督试炼期即将进入尾声的方式。并且Sam还没准备好回去继续面对自己的空房间。

“那么告诉我们Sam那次被附身然后差点强暴了你的事。”Abaddon对Jo说。

Sam抓着这他的手腕定在他头顶然后回头尴尬并且抱歉的看了Jo一眼，“Sorry”他对她说。“Abaddon，帮我个忙，坐到房间另一头去。离服务生远一点，别折腾点歌机。只是…就到角落里坐在你自己手上并且别说话。”

Jo看着Abaddon离开，然后她看回Sam。“我一直都很惊讶、他们没有把你的内脏撕开。我猜你…你知道，不管是什么，把他们看的很严，huh？”

“那，他们知道我会派他们其中的一部分去追查袭击了Bellevue的恶魔。他们都尽可能好好表现所以我才会选他们。我正在采取一种奖赏制度。”

“那么天使们呢？”她说，用酒瓶指了指再次被拱上台、去和Asmodeus和Raum合唱的Uriel。“你也能踢他们的屁股？”

Sam皱皱鼻子，“Well，yeah。我能。不过他们不是因为害怕才听我的。他们习惯于听从指挥。Cas让他们中的一部分去‘自主意识’，但是他们中的大部分开始怀疑上一级叫他们的做的事是否真的得到上帝的准许，然后开始不知道要继续怎么做。他们跟着我是因为他们觉得我在做的，比听从上一级的指示能够拯救更多上帝的杰作。

Jo微笑。“Sam Winchester比天使还圣洁。”

“Yeah，跟这有点像。”Sam说着，低下头。

他的视线立刻转回到舞台的方向。Asmodeus和Raum成功把Uriel拉上去，Sam认出他们在唱的是AC DC的 You Shook Me All Night Long 的前奏。他的心脏立刻就悲哀的颤动了一下，他甚至更加尖锐的想念起Dean来。

You Shook Me All Night Long: : http://music.sina.com.cn/yueku/m/779371.html  
他喝光杯子里的酒然后站起来，穿上他的夹克。“我打算回旅馆了。”他说。

“Oh c’mon”Jo说。“他们没有 那么 糟。”

Sam回到Morning Star的时候，Impala停在它停车场的老位置上。Sam站住、盯着它，开始怀疑也许他开始产生 Dean 的幻觉了。

“Hi，”Dean说。  
是的，很明显Sam 能产生Dean的幻觉了。

Sam可以清楚的产生所有棒透了的幻觉。

Dean走过来，伸手捧住Sam的脸颊，他的手指插入Sam脖子后面的暗色头发。他把Sam拉低进一个吻里。他用舌头撬开Sam的嘴唇，珍惜并且甜蜜的。Sam听话的倾斜着脑袋，手臂不知该被放向何处的垂在身体两边、他的颈椎发出不舒服的响声，不过Dean在吻他，嘴唇轻推、辗压着Sam的，同时拇指无意识的磨蹭Sam的皮肤。而Sam甚至没办法不去想 huh，那么这就是Dean嘴唇的感觉！因为它就是感觉天杀的好！

即便在Dean结束了那个吻之后，他的手还放在Sam的脸上，因为Sam相当确定那是唯一能支撑他站直的东西。

“我能做这个，”Dean呼吸不稳的说。“如果你仍旧想要，你知道，仍旧想要我。我可以做这个。”

“Oh，我想要，”Sam说。“我真的想要。”

如果Dean的吻是轻柔的、充满爱意的，Sam的吻是粗暴并激烈的。他捧住Dean的脸、把他拉近并且把他桎梏在那儿，用他的舌头和牙齿一起进攻Dean漂亮的嘴唇。Dean呻吟着发出那些惊讶的、拉紧的声音，让Sam更用力的钳住他的嘴唇，疯狂的舔弄Dean的嘴角，把舌头操进Dean的嘴里、直到Dean用颤抖着的双手抓住他的肩膀。

Dean的嘴美妙极了并且Sam爱它，不过Dean还有脸、脖子和脸颊上让人着迷的弧线，Sam想得到所有那一切。

“想要那是你和我，永远。”Dean说。“老天，Sammy，永远再也不想离开你。”

Sam用力的吸吮Dean的喉咙，Dean的手放到Sam头的背面，像是本能的想把他拉开、而情欲却告诉他把Sam固定在那儿。Sam喜欢Dean挂在他身上的样子。他拥有Dean并且他的Dean全部是他的，而且他的Dean还有锁骨让他可以亲吻。

“Jesus Christ”Dean小声说，“Sammy…Sammy，天空在着火。”

Sam不需要抬头去看。天空并不真的在着火。那只是满是飞逝的流星，照亮了厚重的雨云，像是它们后面漫天的烟火。看起来像是拥有满手臂的挚爱伴侣、激起了反基督的浪漫情绪

“你在那儿上面烧掉了多少的宇宙？”Dean说。

Sam抬起头假装思考。“很多”他说。

Dean盯着他，脸颊绯红，嘴唇肿胀滑腻。“Goddamn”他说，“为什么那个这么辣？”

他再次把Sam拉进一个吻里。

Sam想在Impala的后座上操Dean。那是他觊觎了一段时间的性幻想。总归来说，如果他打算污染他童年的记忆，他想从最重要的那个开始。

“见鬼的，不行。”Dean说。“我不打算把我的处女屁股丢在后座上。你觉得我看起来像是个三年级舞会上的拉拉队员吗？”

“你在某种程度已经丢了你的‘处女屁股‘，”Sam指出“记得吧？”

Dean摇摇头然后坚定的用一根指头指着Sam。“我一点儿都不享受它，所以它完全不算数。”

“那在车前盖上呢？”Sam说。Dean挑起一边眉毛。“C'mon，它很辣。我会把你压弯在上面、狠狠的操你，就在这儿的开阔地上，其他人都能看见你把屁股交给我的样子。”

Dean的脸更红了一些，不过仍旧摇着头。“伙计，不。你哪儿不对劲了？我没教过你更好的吗？”他看了看四周，接着说“无论如何，周围只有旅馆经理在，我觉得我们已经把那个可怜的男人吓坏了，对吧？”

“我觉得我们最好赶快为你的香草小屁股找张床，在我把你按这个该死的停车场上之前。”

“Wow，那么谁才是那个大男子主义的，混蛋？”Dean说。他嘲讽的语气并没能完全掩盖住他声音里的微颤。

他们成功走到门口，在房间里的床能被看见的时候，Sam就已经打开他的腰带，然后Dean忽然停下来。  
阴茎顶端粘腻的顶在牛仔裤的拉链上，Sam回头看向他。

“Man，你跟我要蜡烛和玫瑰花瓣的话、我就先在床上操一下你的脸之后强暴你。”他说。“Come on，快点。”

“把我的结婚戒指还给我。”Dean说。

不耐烦的，Sam胡乱的从口袋里掏出戒指。他把Dean的手抓在自己手里，把戒指套进Dean的指尖，在戴上他之前，他盯着它。他盯着Dean的手和他打算第二次给他戴上的结婚戒指。他想着究竟有多少次他把它拿出来、看着它，在Dean离开的时候。

他抬头看向Dean。“我们应该等。”他说。

Dean皱眉。“等什么？”

“直到我们结婚，”Sam坚定的说。他把Dean的戒指拿下来、放回口袋。“我们不应该上床直到我们结婚。”

Dean的下巴掉了下来。他看起来已经准备好要揍Sam一顿。“你他妈的在开玩笑吧？我用提前为了这个再问问天使们吗？Dude，没人指望你在结婚之后才能操你的哥哥。在你操你哥哥的时候，你就拿到一张婚姻的自由通行证了。乱伦就是这么酷。”

“不，”Sam说。“我想要你知道这不仅只是性。这不仅只是关系到我变成反基督。这关系到我们。我想要你知道我多么爱你。”

“你可以用你塞到我屁股里的阴茎告诉我！我没有花上几个星期忧虑、并且克服掉那些精神创伤，才意识到如果你大到足够并且邪恶到足够能做那些反基督的事、那么你就有能力决定你想要做这个，别对我用那些婚前禁欲主义！”

Sam摇头，然后耸肩。没有说话并且甚至不想争论这个。Dean朝他又张了张嘴唇。

“性压抑可以是致命的，你知道。医疗事实证明。你不操我的话。我会死。”

“Oh god，希望这是你第一次跟什么人说这种话。”

Dean紧了紧下颚、动了动肩膀。“不过练习怎么办？”他说着，用一种紧绷的抑制语气。

“你知道什么，我相当确定我第一次操你就可以操的很漂亮！”Dean看起来仍旧像是要杀人，而Sam的阴茎，仍旧对此相当有‘性致’的抵在他的拉链上，足够暗示一个折衷的办法是可取的。他狡猾的朝Dean看了一眼，说，“不过那不代表我们不可以越轨一下。”

决定之后，Sam把Dean抱起来扔到床上。Dean从他被丢下的地方抬起头、责怪的看了Sam一眼。“Duke，小心。你会砸坏家具的。”他用了他的‘哥哥’语调，那本不应该那么辣，除了实际上它完全是。

Sam解开了腰带走向床边，爬上床尾的同时踢掉牛仔裤，之后他爬到Dean的身上。  
Dean用手捧住Sam的脸，Sam张开嘴想吞掉他，接过却亲到了他的鼻子，Dean的嘴唇柔软的碰上了他的下巴。迷惑的，Sam用手把Dean的脸转向他的，用力吸吮他饱满的下唇、然后用牙齿钳住它轻轻的扯动。在他看来，Dean的嘴唇就是在邀请人去折磨和粗暴对待，不过Dean叫了一声然后扭开头。

“别咬我，”他抱怨说，鼻尖蹭了蹭Sam的喉咙。

“别拱我，”Sam说。

他向后抓着Dean的头、让他能把喉咙露出来，然后开始在他的皮肤上做标记。他把膝盖逼近Dean的两腿之间，并且抓着它们扯开、抬高，让它们靠上自己，不过Dean并没有很快配合。

“Hey！小心点！说真的，你是不是一直在高速公路两边埋被你掰断的女人尸体？因为人类不像是橡皮先生，你知道。我们不能折成那样。”

“脱衣服，”Sam急促的说。“全裸的话你能弯的容易点。”

Dean抬头看着他，大大的绿眼睛，在喉咙深处发出一点声音。“Yeah, okay”他说。

不是因为Sam觉得Dean不会做、或者做不了，只是简单的因为怀疑Dean不会像他想要的做的那样快。Sam帮助他。他把Dean掀翻到脸朝下，半悬空的挂在床边上，麻利的除掉了他的衣服。一开始Sam并没太关心Dean是否在帮忙---因为他光裸浑圆的小屁股看起来需要被咬上几口---不过在Sam抓着他的胳膊想脱脱掉他的衬衫时，Dean似乎是在抗争。

“你干什么呢？”Sam问。

“只是想…”Dean说。在床底下胡乱翻找着，然后从那儿抓出一片3/4满的Jack烈酒。仍旧被压在床上，他打开它、急切的喝了一大口。

“刀在枕头下面、床底下还有烈酒，”Sam说。“你真他妈的是个野人。”他把Dean拽到自己身上。Dean的皮肤光滑、滚烫的蹭过他的时，有一股意料之外的电流传来。

“这从一个跟他哥哥求婚的男人嘴里说出来真滑稽。”Dean说着，喝了更多，并且分开双腿、跪在Sam的大腿两边，他们的阴茎刚好碰在一起。

Sam让他的手掌在Dean的肩膀上游移，滑落到他背部的凹陷，最终扣住Dean的臀部。他盯着Dean的脸孔、用他的手劲把Dean拉向自己、让他们的阴茎互相辗压。那很难相信他让Dean漂亮、并且晕眩的在他身上动情，而他之前甚至没办法让自己硬起来。他让他们两个再次撞到一起，他们的高潮前液再次混杂在一起。

Dean缓慢、细致的摆动着胯部，Sam把Dean的T恤推高到他平坦的腹部上，以便更好的看到他。在Dean仰起头吞下烈酒的时候，他脖子曲线上闪耀着的汗珠难以置信的迷人。Sam无法不去盯着他看，如果由Sam来掌握节奏，他会动的更快，更加急切-急切-急切的。不过他会承认他很享受就这样抬头盯着Dean，在他让人窒息的尖锐而又空无的挺动腰肢的时候。

“我们在很久之前就应该做这个，”Sam说，“如果我知道它会是这样，一旦我知道我的阴茎是做什么用的时候就开始操你。”

Dean又慵懒的喝了一口那瓶威士忌，他的嘴唇因为吸吮瓶口而变得湿润、肿胀，然后他看向Sam。“你知道我想不明白什么吗？”他嘟哝说，温柔的，几乎让人忘乎所以。“我的弟弟从哪儿给他自己弄来这么大的阴茎？要用你的大阴茎操我吗，小子？”

 

“Mmm,”Sam同意“要把它放进你里面，让你接受它。要让你变成我的妻子，Dean。”

‘妻子’那个词某种程度上只是意外的滑出嘴唇，Sam真的以为它会换回打在嘴上的一拳。可实际上，Dean呻吟了一下、立即把精液射的满Sam肚子和胸口都是。很明显，成为Sam妻子的想法并没太让他生气，反而让他变得兴奋。不管是谁说过Dean‘男人’的不像是真的，都没有错。

Sam把他们整个翻过来，抓过Dean的腿、让他大腿内侧光滑、滚烫的皮肤贴到Sam的胯骨上。那瓶威士忌从Dean松垮的手指里掉出来、洒满枕头和床单，不过完全被忽视。他硬的发疼的阴茎滑过Dean粘腻、潮湿的精液，拱着他的阴囊、并且推向它们的后面，顶住---只用了一会儿---在Dean的穴口上画着圈儿。Dean立刻本能的想逃开，但是Sam抓住他的臀瓣、把他扯回来，稳稳的桎梏住他、朝他辗压。

在他高潮到来时，Sam的嘴唇覆上Dean的，不过那并不是个吻，只是和他交换着呼吸。他们的身体很热、很粘、并且抵着对方乱成一团，Sam的精液滑腻在两个人紧贴在一起的皮肤之间。他们又吻上对方，比他们能想到的形容词都更轻柔的吻。然后Sam从Dean身上爬下去，两个人都躺到床上，粗重的喘息。高潮带来的满足感仍旧贯穿着Sam的全身。

“我不觉得乱伦全是错的，”Sam过了一会儿评价说。“实际上，我觉得每个人在尝试过它之前都没权利说它的错的。”

“抱歉，小子，”Dean说。“不过所有这些让你觉得不错的事、都是能直接把你送进地狱的材料。不过那对我们来说很幸运，因为那就是我们的目标。”

 

part 4 over


	6. Part 5End

part 5

公平的是，Sam和Dean都不是习惯和别人同床的类型。自从Jess的死已经有五年，而Dean也不是那种会在做爱之后留的足够久去弄明白 怎么去和别人分享床铺的男人。因此那并不奇怪，不久之后他们都醒来、已经没有高潮的余韵让他们继续维持乐善的好心情，事情很快就降级成互相踢、用手肘拐、和抢被子。

终于Dean受够了然后撤退到自己床上去，Sam对此没有意见，直到他意识到Dean有一张干净、清爽的床，而他的床潮湿、粘腻的满是汗液、精液和意外洒上去的酒精。他跟着Dean爬到另外那张床上，用自己把他包裹起来、固定住，呈现出一个让人舒服的姿势。

他们躺在昏暗的、金棕色黎明里。隔壁房间传出的声音听起来像是恶魔们在看着什么恐怖电影；Sam向上帝祈祷希望他们真的只是在看电影。他猜大概还有一个小时的样子，天使们就会开始唱歌。

他把嘴唇在Dean的脖子后面蹭了蹭，就在他的脊椎第一节骨节凸起的上方。“Hey”他说。“等我们结婚了，别在之后跟我离婚。”

“无论如何，谁会疯到敢跟‘地狱之王’离婚？”Dean说，即便他更紧了一些的抓住Sam放在他肚子上的手。拇指指腹在Sam的脉搏上微微动了动，然后他说，“不过如果你让我窒息的话、是会让我变成Tammy Wynette一样踢你屁股的。C'mon, man，放开我。”  
（Tammy Wynette：60年代到80年代末乡村女歌手，两度婚姻都以失败告终，并且有首很出名的单曲就叫《离- 婚》）

 

“别乱动，”Sam说，“我在试着睡着呢。”

“我尿在卫生间里或者我尿在你身上，不过我会在五秒钟之后尿出来。你选择。”

Sam立刻放开他，恶心的做了个鬼脸。“Oh，伙计，太恶心了！”

Dean坏笑了一下走进浴室。Sam在温暖的床单上伸展开自己，他的身体用一种舒服的方式酸疼着。他听着浴室里的水声响起来，开始微笑，因为他非常确定那是次‘人生美好’的水声，而不是‘难过的躲起来直到事情变好’的水声。是Sam让那些发生的！Sam很棒。

鉴于继续睡觉已经变得不可能，Sam起床，穿上T恤和短裤，然后站在镜子前面检查、他看起来不像是穿了件写着： 我昨晚刚刚操了我哥哥…问问我怎么样。的T恤的样子。他的头发看起来有点疯，他的眼神有点淡淡的像是精神错乱…这是些Sam想保持的东西，因为这个形象和反基督很相称。除了这些，他看起来还算得体，不会让天使替他觉得可耻、或者让恶魔开始对着他八卦。

在旅馆房间外， 就在门外面，他看见了Castiel。Sam朝他眨眨眼。

“你在这儿…”他的眼睛大张。“Cas，你在这儿呆了一整晚？”

“我想确保没有人来打扰你和Dean的重聚。”他的视线越过Sam的肩膀，看进房间。“你们现在都高兴起来了？我能给你们拿些什么来？咖啡？早餐？”

“不，谢谢”Sam说。“听着，我打算去告诉其他人我们重新开始挚爱伴侣的计划。”他顿了顿，目前他幸福的快乐心情足够让他产生一小会儿的同情。“你跟Dean呆在一起。让我知道Zachariah有没有再出现在我的浴室里或者别的什么事。”

在他经过的时候，Sam敲了敲天使们的房门，说“伙计们，能一起和恶魔们开个会吗？我有新消息。”在Sam走进那个房间的时候，他们已经和恶魔在一起，等着他。Sam意料到了它。不过他没意料到的是…Bobby也在那儿。

Bobby相当不自在的和Raum一起坐在床尾，Raum在给他展示着一些相当古老的书。Bobby看起来把更多兴趣放在警惕Raum上，不过他的确也不止一次的瞥了那本书几眼。

“Um…” Sam说。

“Dean回来了！”Anna说。她的手握成兴奋的小拳头，在她的嘴前挥着，就好像她得随时准备把一长串高兴的喊声堵回去。“我们看见了车还有Castiel守在门口并且我们都知道Dean回来了而且你们做爱了而且它是不是好到没办法用语言形容？所以现在你们可以结婚并且一直生活在一起！Oh，我太高兴了我要爆炸了！”

“我们去请来Bobby所以你们可以在Dean再次把耐心用光之前结婚”Ruby说，谢天谢地她没有像Anna那么激动。

“Hey，Bobby，”Sam说。他希望他更仔细的检查过自己的外表。天使和恶魔们都不在乎Dean和Sam是兄弟。恶魔们觉得那有点变态但是可行，天使们真的只关心祭坛上的性行为有没有婚姻的保护。天使和恶魔们没有看着Sam和Dean长大。Bobby有。虽然他在电话里听起来对此没问题，但是面对面见到‘第二天早上’的Sam则完全的另一回事

“Sam，”Booy说。“你的未婚夫在哪儿？”他听起来很仔细的在措词。

“在洗澡。又一次的。”意识到他的那些听众，Sam对Bobby说。“你想出去谈，也许？”

Bobby慢慢的点头然后跟着Sam走到外面的阳光下。现在那刚刚只是9点30分，可是太阳已经在烘烤大地。他们坐在长凳上，Sam等着Bobby开始说些什么。

“天气在随着你变化，你知道，”Bobby说“最确切的证据你就快成功了。”他拍了拍Sam的膝盖。“对你来说很好，孩子。我知道‘反基督’不是个好词不过你几乎是我们拥有的最好的希望了。”

脸红着，Sam低下头。“我知道我不会是Dad想看见的。”他觉得他身上仍旧能闻到Dean的味道，所以他的脸更热了些。“完全不是他想要的，不过我真的觉得这个让我们变得有机会。”

“我觉得你是对的，特别是你哥哥也加入的时候。在一起，你们男孩儿是无所不能的男人。”

“你最好别让我的小兄弟难过，老头子，”Dean说，从他们后面走出来。他笑着，语气有些调皮，不过他看向Sam的眼神中有疑问。Sam朝他几乎不易察觉的点了点头，然后Dean放松下来，拍了拍Bobby的肩膀。“是什么让你出现在这儿的？”

躲开阳光，Bobby斜眼看了他一下。“Well 我来是参加婚礼的，男孩儿，对吧？来把你送到新郎手上，因为不像是其他人也这么关心你抱歉的屁股对吧？”

Dean大笑着坐在Sam旁边的长凳上。他闻起来身上还有清爽的沐浴味道，在他坐下的时候，Sam闻到一股他一直在用的廉价香草香皂的味道。那让他更加意识到自己身上一定有多难闻。

“你给我留一丁点热水了吗？”他问。

“Nope，”Dean一点都不惭愧的说。

Sam叹着气站起来。“猜到了。”他说。“你真幸运，作为一个反基督并且拥有那些不高尚的能力也代表着我不需要任何加热设备。”

“Hey”Dean在他身后喊：你需要我帮你擦背吗？“

用了一会儿观察Bobby有没有被这种明目张胆的关系展示吓到中风，然后又考虑一下他能不能在不让Bobby真的中风的情况下接受Dean的提议……Sam拒绝了Dean，“不，Dean，我不能让你把我弄来的热水都用光。”

那个关于Sam能不能真的用‘反基督’的能力给水加热的问题…因为，让我们面对它，热水没有其他的，比如说，天启时烧热的油有用…没能被证实。因为Sam的浴室出现一个天使，再一次的。一个天使和两个恶魔，准确的说。

Ruby和Lamia立刻朝Sam走过去，同时Uriel在她们后面踱着步子用手机和人讨论着小杯蛋糕是不 是 婚礼又时尚又可爱的选择。Uriel看起来不太相信。

Sam把他腰上的毛巾抓紧了一些。“我们要在浴室里开会，是吧？”

“我们在把你的婚礼安排到明天，”Lamia说，“我们听说他们要来，并且试图在你们完成最终路径之前杀掉你或者Dean。

“所以你们先结婚，你在祭坛上操他然后地狱就是你的了。”Ruby说。“希望明天对你有好处。我们试着把它提到今天，不过那个‘正式天启婚礼策划人’”她顿了顿、朝Uriel的方向转了转眼珠，“说不让我们太仓促。”

Uriel从电话上挪开一小会儿，严肃的看了Sam一眼说“这会是个正式的婚礼，然后你得严肃的对待它。”然后他回去继续讨论小杯蛋糕的价值。

Sam点头然后继续走向浴室。“Okay。婚礼和仪式做爱是明天。不过现在洗澡。”他把毛巾扔到一边，然后走进浴盆打开水。Uriel在水声响起时皱了皱眉，然后立刻就消失。Lamia和Ruby交换了个眼神，明显觉得Sam轻易的顺从很有趣，然后她们才离开。

在她们几乎都走出门口的时候，Sam的喊声伴着水声传出来。“在什么人搞出坏主意之前，我们不办单身告别舞会。”

Sam和Dean的单身告别舞会并没有Sam想的那样打击又可怜。他实际上相当享受它并且他甚至相当感动---Ruby对他足够了解到没弄出些招人恨的东西。

深渊剧场（Tartarus Theater ）是Massachusetts州Hanover市内的一个、装饰着金色墙壁与深红色幕帘的老式剧场。从中午到午夜，它不停的放映着低成本的恐怖电影。天使和恶魔们沾满了大部分的座位，Sam和Dean坐在后排，每个人手里都捧着一大桶蓬松的无盐爆米花。

他们看了 ‘杀人蜂’ （The Swarm - Irwin Allen, 1978) –在播放它的时候，Dean又讲起他在Oasis Plains的时候、一只被诅咒了的蜜蜂不停的攻击他的屁股的事。他说起过很多次这件事。并且他也在播放 ‘进击的五十英尺女人’ （Attack of the Fifty-Foot Woman）的时候说起Sam14岁的时候，怎么发疯的迷上Nessa Mankiewicz —— 一个住在他们隔壁的，23岁，六尺一寸高，超级模特似的一个护士科女学生。

就像是普通人都没办法享受这些电影的程度一样，Dean、加上一大群乐哄哄的天使和恶魔，可以为此变得非常兴奋。

在 临终病榻（Deathbed）播到一半的时候，Sam吃光了他的爆米花，他开始打起Dean桶里的主意，结果却盯着Dean的脸庞失了神，他盯着电影里红白交替的光线闪耀在他脸上，那掩盖住了他眼睛下面的阴影、额头上的疤痕，却强调似的勾勒出他颧骨的弧度，以及嘴唇饱满的形状。

Dean专注在电影上--- 被恶魔附身的床是他们从来没在猎魔时遇见过的---不过一小会儿之后他感觉到Sam的视线在他身上，然后他转过头看向Sam。  
他的眼睛在黑暗里显得大的惊人。他张了张嘴要说些什么，最后却改变了注意。他靠过去、吻了Sam。  
那是个很棒，传统的，‘在电影院后排约会’的吻：缓慢、长久、只有一点点的色情。Sam的手指握在Dean的下巴上，指腹蹭过他的颊线。在Dean的舌头慵懒的操弄在他嘴里时，他缓缓的摸着Dean脖子上的脉搏。

Dean的爆米花掉在地上、洒到前排下面。 ‘临终病榻’ 结束， ‘矮人怪’ （Troll 2 - dir. Claudio Fragasso, 1990) 开始上映。

那天晚上，他们在各自的床上看着对方。Sam侧躺在枕头上，看着Dean看着他。

在Sam睡着之前，他最后在想着的是---让人惊讶的，他相当满意现在的生活。

 

在Sam仍旧因为被告知容许Uriel去选择场地的时间太短、他的婚礼得在盗窃眼兄弟联盟教堂里举行而发愣的时候，他看见了婚礼司仪—— 一个模仿Elvis的艺人。

“我以为我应该严肃对待这场婚礼，”在Elvis检查他连体装上的裶边儿时，Sam朝Uriel嘶着气说。

“他是个没办法的选择，”Uriel说。“我的兄弟姐妹和我觉得婚礼必须是个有信仰的人来主持。我们不在乎那究竟是何种信仰，不过恶魔们不同意。然后这个人就出现了，他是个被委任的牧师，在Vegas一家小婚礼教堂工作，恶魔们都觉得他很搞笑，而且很愿意让他主持。”

“我真高兴我们没找个摄影师”Sam说，在Elvis朝他友好的眨眼时挤出个微笑。

在他们中间，Krys和Uriel正在用黄玫瑰把教堂塞满。在Jo和她的猎人旁边，  
数目多的让人意外的Sam的随从坐满了长凳。一开始，什么人试图把客人按婆家和娘家分开，不过有人温和的指出：就算教徒们不算是娘家的，但是新郎和新娘 就是 一家人，何况，那是他们家里仅剩的两个成员在结婚。

在Sam等着Dean的时候，有一股共同的兴奋满溢在人群里。Sam不太舒服的看着他们、不安的调整了一下西装。Ruby不止坚持Sam必须得穿西装，她还说他那些保险调查员/FBI调查员的西装根本不入流到不能穿。

“Dean乖乖的让他们给他选好适合的衣服”她说，“那么做也不会杀了你。”

所以Sam穿了这件得不停的扯来拉去还见鬼的紧的西装，每次Sam向Ruby抱怨，她都翻个白眼之后说Sam真的没有挑选适合自己的衣服的经验。  
在Sam又打算开始抱怨的时候，安排好的音乐响起，他转过头看见Bobby和Dean一起出现在门口。

比起送Dean到Sam的身边，Bobby的职责好像变异成了去阻止Dean谋杀每一个朝着恶魔给他穿上的白袍子窃笑的人。从Dean要杀人的表情上来看，他对Raum精心制作的那件袍子一点儿都不感兴趣---那是个遗憾，因为他穿着它真的看起来相当他妈的漂亮。

Sam不理解为什么在他生命的前26年里、他没能注意到Dean真的、可笑的美丽。那简直就像是他忽然才意识到Dean有两个脑袋或者彻底没有头一样；它那么明显，并且就在那儿，不知道怎么的Sam就是从来没发现。

“我们不得不放弃前 或者后开口”Raum小声的说，欣赏着自己的杰作。“那些带子看起来太娘了。不过他坚持要把牛仔裤穿在袍子下面，把整个线条都毁了。等你要在Lucifer的祭坛强暴他的时候，他会确保他底下什么都不穿。”

Sam的西装真的太紧了。

司仪试图跟上Dean的步子，不过Dean很明显就是急匆匆的想穿过过道把一切搞定，不是为了那之后的既定性爱就是因为他知道如果不快点搞定他就脱不了袍子。音乐开始变得有些疯狂，没有节奏的刺耳响声在Dean走到Sam身边时戛然而止。

“Wow”Sam说，“我的确喜欢你的漂亮裙子。”

“别他妈的再说话，”Dean愤怒的说，“他们说它极为重要。天杀的恶魔们。”  
然后他的视线欣赏的打量在Sam身上。“Huh。我们能留着这套西装吗？因为我真的很想用牙齿把它撕开。”

“男孩儿们，”Bobby说。“我们能快点吗？我想尽可能快的把这些东西忘掉。”

“我想轮到我了。”Elvis，用他深沉的，平稳的声音说。他打一本小小的仪典安排册，远远的看向下面的人群，有黑色的头发在阳光下闪闪发光。“朋友们，今天我们聚集在这里，在上帝与 Lucifer的注视下”…Anna失望的看了Raum一眼…“共同证明Sam Winchester和…uh…Dean Winchester…”他在他们两个之间来回看了看。“这不是排版错误，是吧？你是他哥哥？”他直直的看向Dean，而Dean只是给了他一个‘那又怎样？’的表情。“Okay，well，一个男人和他哥哥的幸福组合。他们在他们的朋友之前走到一起，共同庆祝爱与责任的仪式…”

Brotherhood of Stolen Eyes教堂忽然燃气火来。教徒们开始尖叫，Sam转过身…  
Elvis猛的深深的在他后背插了一刀。

 

-  
——————————————

Sam被冲击的哼了一声，脊柱上有金属辗轧的感觉。他眨眨眼，无法呼吸的，只能遥远的感觉到Dean的手放在了他身上。

“回地狱去吧，反基督！”Elvis在高声尖叫，即便Ruby和Asmodeus 把他按在地上。

有些无形的东西在撕扯来宾们，血和尸块被抛洒在空气里，火焰把教堂墙壁融成了软粘的熔岩。他的天使和恶魔们刚刚调整到抵抗状态，而Jo的一个猎人已经被杀死，他残缺不全的尸体被Jo和其他猎人围着。Sam盯着它，视线古怪的清晰。他看着它，几乎察觉不到刀尖正抵戳着他的骨骼。

“Oh 老天，别再，拜托别再，拜托别，Sammy…”

Sam看向Dean---苍白的几乎半透明，眼睛满溢着泪水，被火光映照成明亮的绿色。

“Dean，”Sam说。“Dean。你能…能不能把它拔出来？”Sam不太自然的扭着身体、想伸手去够插在他后背的刀把。沮丧的，他皱皱眉然后放下手。“Oh well，我猜我们可以先那么放着它。”

“你…你没事，”Dean说。“Fcuk！你没事。你背上插着把刀，你知道对吧？像是，就插在里面。然后你没事？”

“Yeah，”Sam同意。“我们等会儿再来担心刀子。”

数目让人惊心的Sam的教徒已经被撕成了碎片。不只是那些隐形的东西在撕扯他们---Sam怀疑它们的地狱猎犬---并且越来越多的充满恶意的恶魔也在出现。如果那些恶魔继续以这种速度出现，很快教堂里就会没有空间让无论是什么的家伙们来解体那些教徒了。Sam的军队在战斗，只是在人数上让人绝望的不成比例，并且很快就要被打败。

Dean拉高他沾满鲜血和脑浆的袍子，拔出一把手枪。他朝微缩着的教徒们附近射了几枪，把地狱猎犬的注意力引开。“你能对付这个吗？”他对Sam说。

“在努力了，”Sam说。虽然每件事他都可以，可是他还没有得到他的全部力量。他得集中精力在不让教堂被烧垮上，在恶魔上，在地狱猎犬上，在保护Dean上，在帮助他挣扎着战斗的天使、恶魔和猎人上，还有在不让他背上的刀子杀了他上。太多的任务让每一种都显得得不到足够的注意。

“Hey，你还活着？”Dean朝Elvis喊。

“去死，污秽的婊子！”Elvis大喊。不是Sam有时间花一秒钟去看他，不过他说话的方式听起来像是他的半张脸都不见了，不用想就知道那得归功于Ruby和Asmodeus。

“听着，伙计，”Dean说，“为了结婚我今天穿上裙子。他不打算让这种耻辱什么也没换回来。你打算他妈的主持婚礼还是让我跟着你下地狱，然后好好向你证明为什么我是地狱里那个最邪恶的狗娘养的小精灵！听懂了吗？”

Elvis安静了一会儿，然后，平静的并且只有一点点不稳的，他说。“朋友们，我们今天相聚在…”

被Sam偷了车的那个男人的脑袋在Sam的脚下，正惊讶的向上盯着他。屋子里有一股上升着的火焰，屋顶已经全部被点燃。整个教堂发出不详的喀嚓声。

有些新的、并且似乎可以无限扩张的东西在Sam身体里延伸开来。

“略掉它！”Dean咆哮，“直接进重点要么我就抓着你的油头亲自把你送给地狱猎犬。”

“Okay, okay!”Elvis 发出尖锐的喊叫。“你，Dean Winchester，愿不愿意，接受你的弟弟，Sam---反基督，做为你的合法丈夫？”

“我愿意！”Dean说着从袍子下面抓出一小瓶圣水、洒向围在Castiel身边数目明确的六个恶魔。

“然后你，Sam the Antichrist Winchester，你愿不愿意，接受你的哥哥，Dean Winchester，作为你的合法妻子？”

“说‘我愿意’，Sam！”Dean喊。一些东西撞向他的脚边，咬碎了他的袍子边缘，并且在地板上把他拖远。  
Dean胡乱的在他袍子抓着，这次他摸出Ruby的刀，向那些隐形的东西挥着。

“我愿意！”Sam喊着，和Bobby一起追向Dean。

“你…ahh！”一大群恶魔扑向他们，Ruby把Elvis推到祭坛后面。她自己也加入战斗，而Asmodeus就站在她身后。Elvis四肢着地的看向Sam从地狱猎犬那儿往出拖拽Dean的地方，Bobby朝它浇着圣水。“你们有戒指吗？”

Sam抓着Dean让他有绝佳的机会把戒指推到Dean的手指上。狠狠的踢了地狱猎犬一脚，Dean挣脱开它，然后呼吸不稳的跪在地上，把他手指上从Sam记事起就戴着的戒指扯下来，迅速套在Sam的手指上。它并不怎么太合适但是Sam至少戴上了它。

“他们交换了戒指！”Bobby回头跟Elvis喊“Come on，蠢货，宣布他们结婚。”

仍旧被推搡在祭坛后面， Elvis想念着Ruby在他上面的时候，她正徒手把两个恶魔扔了出去。“那么以Nevada州赋予我的法律名义，我宣布你们——反基督和妻子！你可以吻新娘了！Oh Jesuschrist，我们都要死了！”

在Dean正从袍子下面掏出子弹、要给手枪装上的时候，Sam抓住他吻上。他们在Dean的袍子着火的时候才结束那个吻，而即使是那…也让他们花了一段儿时间才意识到。

“你的来宾的四分之三都死了，教堂被烧毁的很严重、很可能需要重建，Elvis Presley---被恶魔们恶意误导去刺杀你的人，需要整容，地狱猎犬吃了你的婚礼蛋糕，而且Bobby拒绝留到晚上”Castiel报告数，“并且，我的上衣又得拿去洗衣店了。”

“Yeah，okay。Well，不算最糟了。”Sam说，“还有别的吗？”

“你的结婚礼物都被毁了，我很抱歉。”

Dean从他包扎着---用他被撕成条了的袍子---地狱猎犬咬伤的小腿上抬起头。“我们有结婚礼物？”

“像我说的，他们被毁了。剩下的只有一个瓦夫饼机和六卷手抄本圣经。”

Dean看向Sam，抬起一边儿的眉毛。“我喜欢瓦夫饼，你呢？”

Sam点点头。在手指上转了转Dean的戒指。“瓦夫饼听起来不错。”他又点点头，更加肯定的，“我们绝对应该试试瓦夫饼机。”

“绝对应该吃些东西。不能空着肚子成就婚礼并且成为地狱之王。”Dean说着，专注的包扎着伤口，不过Sam看见他的脸颊在泛红。“另外，Raum需要时间为仪式做一个新的袍子。这个连Impala都擦不了。”他指了指仅剩下的那个袖子。“不知道他能不能做个够大的让我能藏进去两支手枪。

 

在Ruam为仪式重做新袍子的时候，Sam，Dean和其他人坐在Brotherhood of Stolen Eyes教堂外的停车场上，吃披萨和起司汉堡组成的婚宴。傍晚很快来临，路过车辆的车灯照射过他们。那期间一辆巡逻的警车慢慢的驶过。Sam友好的朝里面的警察招了招手，里面的人并没有停下来。

“那么，反基督先生和反基督先生，”Jo说着，用肩膀碰了下Dean的肩膀。“你们的蜜月计划是什么？”

“我们要一直朝南面去，”Dean说着，视线停在Jo身上，头却扭回去一点，塞了一大块儿披萨在嘴里。他又继续说了些什么，可是很难被听清。

在她妈妈的公路酒馆里长大， Jo对恶心的吃东西方式已经熟视无睹，或者她狩猎过的那些东西、总是要比Dean的餐桌礼仪还要难以忍受那么一点点。因此她的脸色一点儿没变的，直接看向Sam寻求解释。

“我们会为了地狱和天启的事忙碌一阵子，”Sam说着，考虑了一下，和Dean一起去度假的主意比他想到的还要吸引人。“不过也许在那儿之后，”他想着那些的时候看向Dean。Dean仍旧满嘴披萨的说了些什么，然后Sam点点头，看回Jo。“Yeah，在那之后，我们绝对会去什么地方。只是我，和Dean，海滩，或者我们没办法甩掉的天使和恶魔。”

Jo在柏油路面上伸了伸胳膊，看着Ruby帮Anna把雏菊扎成花束、而又不让她发现她在帮她。

“我猜在你们甩开这一切之前有足够多的事让你们忙了。”她说。“像是婚礼初夜，举个例子来说，是件大事呢。”

Dean的戒指并没有像Sam想的那样不适合他的手指。当然，它很紧，不过Sam为此而努力了。如果他能把一座城市变成灰烬、还能在后背被插了一把刀的情况下活下来，他也能让金属随着他的意愿伸展。他的手离Dean的只有几寸远，他不停的来回看着他给Dean的、还有Dean给他的戒指。

当他抬起头，Dean正直视着他。

“Nah，”Sam说。“我得说我们已经把相当重要的那部分完成了。”

Dean朝他微笑，然后他站起来，手在他的牛仔裤上蹭了蹭。“Yeah，”他说。他抬起头用下巴指了指Sam身后的东西，“不过不是Jack Kerouac说的那种。”

Sam转过头，看见Raum在那儿等待着，袍子小心的被搭在手臂上。天使和恶魔们在他转回头时全部变得安静。

“我猜我们和Lucifer的祭坛还有个约会。”Dean说着，开始慢慢的走向Raum，并且转过头、越过肩膀朝Sam喊。“最好别让我等太久。”

1906年，一场地震袭击了San Francisco，地处San Rafael的一家小教堂陷落进地缝里，下沉下沉下沉，一直到现在它现在安顿下来的位置，破旧、并且失落的，终日处在阴影里、与潮汐的拍打声中。

几个天使和恶魔提前达到了那儿，用足够多的蜡烛摆出罗马葬礼的样，照亮了教堂的残骸。那些光线幽暗并且似乎恐惧着不敢伸远，只是微颤着把光线投射到拱顶、以及破烂的黑色墙壁。教堂的地板以一种微妙的角度开裂着，既难确切的察觉，却又无法真的将其忽视。

Lucifer的祭坛处在最彼端---在一扇脏污、破碎的只剩层叠着的蛇形盘管与羽毛形状的玻璃裂缝的窗子下面，被一大丛粗大的蜡烛围拢在中间。祭坛本身是一块儿光滑的、被劈凿成的冷石板。  
Dean被带走去做准备，Sam独自留在那儿。他并没有跪下，而是站在它前面，像是身处于子宫一般的潮水拍打声渐渐飘远。

直到现在，反基督一直都是Sam自己的选择。那是他必须做的，用Sam Winchester去交换反基督。时间飞速的靠近，Sam和反基督不再是并排站着的两个人，他们即将立于同一点。他能感觉到他的脉搏在加速，穿过皮肤，电流在他心脏里、而有光闪现在他的眼睛后面。

他能听见教堂里他忠诚的信徒们聚集在他身后的声音。仪式上唯一会出现的人类是Dean，主要是因为他和他的屁股是这次仪式里非常必要的部分；Jo和她的猎人在地面上等着他们。

不知什么人点燃了乳香，那味道饱满、厚重、香甜。Sam闭上眼睛，吸入阵真香气，并且慢慢的脱掉衣服。  
也许这就是他最后的一关你是不是反基督？在第666页寻找答案，回答我们这个快速小问题！提问：在一教堂的天使与恶魔之前脱衣服，Sam一点儿都不觉得羞愧。

光裸的脚掌下，教堂的石板凉、并且滑。

他等待着。

 

Dean在门口出现。他不自然的站在那儿，从他‘走丢的小男孩儿’似的表情看来，他仍旧觉得那件白袍子相当别扭。在Sam在眼睛里，他看起来天杀的的漂亮。不止是他闪光似的的气质，天然的美貌，还包括他那些决绝的、为了他的兄弟可以贡献一切的爱，他给予Sam的爱、甚至比Sam给予自己的都多。

在看见Sam什么都没穿的时候他微微皱了眉，然后他看向其他人，就好像Sam仍旧有机会在别人注意到之前把衣服穿好。他走向Sam，不过Sam早就开始大步迈向他。

“你又穿你的漂亮裙子了，”Sam朝他走过去时说。“你看起来非常漂亮。”

“你看起来…uh…”Dean的视线有些无助的落在Sam的阴茎上---已经半硬在他两腿间。“Jesus，Sam，我克服不了你的阴茎。那，像是…”

“非常大？”Sam建议，完全不打算掩饰他的得意。

“你有个超级大的阴茎，”Dean说着，他看起来有些被自己的发言吓到。“Okay，深呼吸，让我们做这个。”

他朝前走了一步，不过Sam阻止了他，然后在Dean能说出什么抗议之前，Sam把手臂放到他的双腿之下，然后猛的把他抱了起来，新娘式的。  
袍子是由非常轻薄、相当昂贵的布料做成的，它薄到足够，让Sam透过布料感觉到他手臂里Dean身体的全部触感。

“放我下来，”Dean嘶嘶的说着，“现在，Sam。我认真的。”

Sam忽视了他，抱着他穿过祭坛周围摇曳着的明亮烛光。

“我的脚还能走路呢，你知道，”Dean说，“我不用被天杀的抱着。上帝啊，这太尴尬了。你能就杀了我不？Oh god，Anna在这儿吗？你真的让我多少算是前女友的人看着这个？”

Dean把他的脸藏起来，并没有意识到他只能把脸藏在Sam的肩膀上。他的睫毛刮蹭着Sam的皮肤，与他嘴唇的温暖柔软的触感古怪的对比着。终于，Dean不情愿的把手臂圈在Sam的脖子上。

“你只是应该出点汗，你这个怪物。”Dean说。

Sam把Dean放在祭坛上，有那么一会儿---他看起来脆弱并且无助，近乎半透明的皮肤几乎和他的袍子一样白---比起那些天使，Dean看起来更像天使。  
他不太确定的抬起头看着Sam，等待他告诉他该做些什么。

“抬起胳膊，”Sam说着，Dean照做。他缓缓的把袍子从Dean头顶扯下来，然后扔到一边儿。那些布料发出叹息一般的轻响，翅膀似的轻柔坠落。

Sam爬到祭坛上，在Dean躺下来的同时慢慢的弯着腰，用自己的身体笼罩住他。他用小手臂撑住自己，同时撑开Dean的双腿，让自己安顿在它们之间。他和Dean的身体紧贴成一条破碎的线。

他们的视线溶在一起，Dean看起来很害怕---并且Sam觉得自己也是。他摸索着找到Dean的手，抓住，在他们的手指缠绕到一起时，他们的戒指碰在一起：在寂静的教堂中发出一声小小的金属轻响。Sam立即的看向他们交叠在一起的手，就在Dean也看向同个方向的同时，然后他们转回头，看向对方。

“到这儿来，Sammy，”Dean说着，引诱着Sam的嘴唇压向他的，手指抚摸在Sam的脖子背面，微微的分开嘴唇。

他们长、慵懒、并且热切的吻着，Sam的手抚摸上Dean的大腿，他感觉到那处皮肤下的肌肉立即紧张的绷紧了一下。但是很快Dean就感觉到Sam对他有多么渴望，所以他也立即就放松下来，向上推送着胯部，他们的阴茎磨蹭在一起，硬、并且热辣滑腻。Sam把Dean的腿圈在他的肩膀上，而他觉得那样让Dean看起来很不错--- 像这样双腿大张，平躺着把臀部倾斜给Sam。

Dean用单手抓住祭坛的边缘，另一只手伸向Sam。而再一次的，Sam抓住他的手，把玩着他戴到Dean手指上的戒指，让他们两个人的手心紧贴在一起。然后他朝Dean靠近一些，他的阴茎已经挺硬在他的小腹上，顶端带着潮湿的前液。因为这是Dean，即便这根本不是这几年里他梦想过的，而从现在开始，这是所有他想要的全部。

Dean的后穴看起来仍旧小得不可思议，不过它已经带着润滑剂的闪光，Sam的阴茎为此再次抽动了一下，他联想到Dean为了他而把自己的手指伸进去准备自己，然后穿上他漂亮的白裙子、到这儿来等待在人群之前被操。  
他用拇指磨蹭过那个小小的穴口，轻扯、逗弄，想着他要怎么把它填满，如此的满，直到Dean颤抖、腰肢难耐的扭动。

“你的屁股就要让我变成地狱之王，”Sam思考着说。“我可能有一个超级大的阴茎，不过你有一个‘天启的屁股’”

“Yeah，大点声说，”Dean说，声音太过生涩、完全失去嘲讽的效果。“我觉得后面有些人可能听不到你。”

“等我把我的阴茎放进你里面时他们会听见你的尖叫的”Sam说着，把一根手指插入Dean的后穴，去感觉围绕在手指周围的紧缩。

Dean不满的哼了一声，拍了拍Sam的脑后，在Sam用手指操他的时候不停扭动。“Oh，就这样，你这个肮脏的混蛋。继续，大男孩儿，把它好好戳进我里面。”Sam的阴茎能证明：Dean那些过时的色情对话真的就像是Sam的阴茎想的那样火辣。

Sam爬近一些，脸悬在Dean的颈窝上方的同时用手抓着自己的阴茎找到Dean的后穴，有些笨拙的抵在那儿，用前液润滑着那处的肌肉，然后他一点一点的抵进去。Dean的胳膊猛地挥到Sam背上、手指抓进Sam肩膀上的弧度。Sam能感觉到Dean在他身下喘息，当他斜过头去看向Dean，Dean正回望着他，嘴唇疼痛的张成‘o’的形状。

惊恐的，他紧绷在Sam的阴茎上，紧到几乎疼痛，然后Sam也紧张起来，不敢再动。

“Dean? Dean, please，你得让我进去…c’mon，man，想要进入你，像是我说的我可以…”

终于，睫毛煽动着，就好像回过神，Dean微微的动了动，放松了抓在Sam肩膀上的手指。他的眼睛被眼泪打湿，而Sam痛恨自己觉得那只是让Dean变得更加漂亮。 

“温柔，Sammy”Dean小声说，小到盯着他们的那些天使和恶魔们都无法听到。“你得温柔点对我。”

他仍旧很紧，不过Sam慢慢的推深了一些他的阴茎。Dean的眼睛猛地闭上，手掌在祭坛上握成拳头。他的臀部热、并且紧贴，Sam阴茎小心且从容的推入它的感觉很棒。Dean的阴茎差不多已经软下来，不过Sam的手掌游移在他身上，吻掉他脖子和肩膀上的汗液。

“想要操你，该死的想要。”Sam模糊的说着。

让Dean的双腿软若无骨似得放在他腰的两边、直到他让Dean为他敞开，Sam把一只胳膊伸到Dean背后，平稳的把他抱到他的大腿上，分开他双腿的同时、把他摆到自己的阴茎上，深深的沉入他体内直到Sam的阴囊抵住他臀部的弧度。  
Sam就这样在祭坛上抱着他，亲吻Dean的脸颊和颊线，呢喃他有多漂亮，Sam有多爱他，深入皮肤的。

Sam感觉那对Dean来说太大。汗水顺着他的脊椎流下来，因为他全硬的阴茎不能一遍又一遍的操进Dean身体里。  
他的阴茎被紧锁在Dean身体里，那么紧，就好像即便他想、也无法把它拿出来。不过他并不，那感觉几乎像是操着Dean身体里全新的一部分，只属于他的。他想看见他抵入Dean的地方，想要看见Dean可怜的小穴口被他的阴茎填充的粉红、扩张。

不过实际上，他只是把Dean抱在腿上。

终于，在一阵安静中，Dean眨了眨眼睛逼退眼泪，重重的吞咽了一下、抬头看向Sam，然后说，“这就是全部了？”

在那一刻，Sam为那么爱他而感到疼痛。并且它忽然让他发觉让Dean做他的挚爱伴侣是多么没有意义的事，因为他是他的Dean。

Dean急促的呼吸着、绝望似得抓着Sam，而Sam正把阴茎拖出Dean的体内然后再猛的冲回去。他的嘴唇贴上Dean的喉咙，啃咬、吮吸直到那儿的皮肤脆弱并且滑腻。他的手包裹在Dean的胯骨上，在他身上显得大到愚蠢，他抓着他、把他抬起然后再狠狠的让他坠下。Dean仍旧太紧，让他没办法立即冲刺回去，但是Sam让他上下来回在他阴茎上坠落着，再一次次的全部深埋进他的体内。

“Fuck！”咒骂从Dean嘴里冲口而出，Sam拖出阴茎、然后在他还来不及习惯于那阵空虚时就再次全部抵入。“Oh，fuck，Sam…Sammy，oh，老天，就这样…天杀的，你是个他妈的恶魔，再做一次…”

Sam猛地冲入他，转动着腰部让阴茎埋的更深，Dean呻吟着、大腿夹紧在Sam的身体两侧，光滑、有力并且颤抖着。他的五指无助的抓挠在祭坛上，向后弓着身子，就好像他在试图逃离Sam冲击在他身体里的阴茎，因为那仍旧很疼，不过却也让他扭动着想要更多。

指尖深嵌入Dean的臀瓣中，Sam把他大敞着分开，不停冲撞进他，因为他觉得他仍旧能在Dean身体里埋的更深，能把他填的更满，把他操到失去意识，而最后Sam的手指挪动到Dean的臀缝里去，触摸到那块儿滚烫的、正吞吐着Sam坚硬阴茎的嫩肉。那让Sam忍不住用钝重的指甲刮蹭了那里一下，并不用力，但是却足够让Dean发出一声颤抖的、惊讶的叫声。他尝试着浅浅的、猛地挺动了一下胯部，然后他感觉Dean的后穴一下子在他周围绷紧，让他格外明显的感觉到被包裹在Dean紧致的体内。

他啃咬上Dean松散的嘴角，然后稍稍挪动了一些，炽热并且嘶哑的对着Dean的脸颊说，“再叫我Sammy。我想要你在我操你的时候叫我Sammy。你是我的美丽的小妻子，Dean…我喜欢我的阴茎在你身体里的时候，你叫我Sammy。”

整个身体都微微颤抖着，Dean呻吟了一下把连脸埋进Sam的肩膀里。“Oh 老天，”他嘟囔着说着，不太连贯的，“这真是见鬼的乱伦。我是说，yeah，乱伦，不过wow，我们真畸形。而且你这么天杀的古怪。并且，Jesus，我是你妻子。”他听起来并不像是喝醉，而且在Sam深吻他的时候，他的嘴里尝起来只有Sam的味道。

“叫我Sammy”Sam松开Dean被他亲吻得肿胀痛楚，并且带着津液光泽的嘴唇，再一次说。

“Sammy”Dean说，那名字从他嘴唇里发出来，就像是种解脱。他看起来仍旧有些疼痛，可是他的阴茎湿热的抵在Sam的小腹上，并且他的大腿牢牢地把Sam固定在他的腿间。“Oh god，Sammy，操我, c'mon, 弟弟, c'mon ，操我..”

Sam发出一声事后他一定会否认那是吼叫的声音---不过有不少天使和恶魔在当观众，他们可以告诉你那绝对是一声吼叫---然后疯狂的让Dean在他的阴茎上上下套弄。Sam知道他想要什么，并且他有力量得到它，用他想要的方式利用着Dean，而Dean甚至不需要动、只是被残酷的操弄着。Sam在自己的阴茎上上下托举着他，Dean随着每次的操入，发出那些小小的短促的呻吟。

Dean试着去碰自己的阴茎，而那似乎看起来有些像是挣扎。而Sam正忙着在Dean身体做更深一寸的挺入，他误以为Dean是想把他推开，而他又发出一声---有证人可以证实，是的，一声吼叫---之后把他按倒在祭坛上，用他占有绝对优势的体重压制住他，继续操着他，在整个过程中他的阴茎从未离开过Dean的臀部。

“Dude，”Dean说，可怜的并且惊讶的，“Sammy, 拜托, c'mon, 拜托 Sammy, 拜托让我…”

这时Sam弄明白，然后手指抓在Dean的阴茎上、疯狂的撸动，尽可能想让它的节奏跟得上他操进Dean的速度。Dean短促的叫了出来，他炽热的前液弄脏了Sam的手掌。他的后穴在Sam周围收缩，同时他的嘴唇游移在Sam的肩膀和手臂上。在Sam压到Dean身上的时候，Dean在他身下发出窒息似的声音。

“Sammy, oh老天， 你… Jesus, Sammy”就想Sam想说他实际上是‘anti-Jesus’的时候，Dean长并且混乱的射了他满手都是。

在他的高潮结束之后，颤抖的、紧致的、并且他妈的美丽的，Dean看向Sam，再一次的，说，“Sammy”，然后他立即就昏过去，变得虚弱并且任人摆布，像是个娃娃般躺在Sam身下。他的腿在Sam腰上松垮下来，无知无觉的为他而大张。他的手指虚弱的弯曲在Sam的肩膀上，就在Sam一刻也没有停止的操着他的时候。

因为他可以并且因为他想要并且最重要的是因为Dean失去意识，Sam把Dean抱在胸口，快速的挺动着下身，让Dean的臀部湿腻的吞吐着他的阴茎。那看起来一定不只一点点的可悲---反基督不仅得去操他的哥哥，并且还在他哥哥昏过去以后还不停的操他。  
而Sam不在乎。Dean是他腿上一个热辣的、柔若无骨的重量，并且他的嘴唇让人惊叹的柔软在Sam的肩膀上。

Sam的高潮来的猛烈，他的阴茎在Dean的臀部里鼓胀，把他填满，肮脏、淫秽并且热辣。他只微微动了动，粘腻的液体就顺着Dean臀缝流到他大腿上。

他向后动了动身子，把阴茎拖出Dean粘腻、肿胀的后穴，然后小心的把Dean放躺在祭坛上。Dean一动也没有动，只是躺在那儿，光裸并且使用殆尽，任由Sam把他放在那儿。  
全身布满让人幸福的疼痛，Sam走下祭坛。

他转身朝向绝然安静着的天使和恶魔们。他的小腹上沾着Dean的精液，而他自己的沾在他的阴茎已经大腿上---在烛光里反射着漂亮的光线---Dean昏迷在祭坛上，唐突的、从让人惊艳的火辣变得有些楚楚可怜。

Sam紧张的扫视四周。

“Ta-dah!”他最终说，大张开手掌，试图露出一个充满希望的，‘拜托-请-喜欢我’的微笑。

一致的，恶魔们在他跟前跪下，而天使们为他唱起了歌，高亢并且圣洁的。Sam真的希望他刚刚能让Dean足够清醒的去看见这些。

“什么时候开始下雨的？”Dean说。他缩在Impala的副驾驶位置里，把派不停的塞下喉咙就好像随时准备逃走。

Sam抹掉脸上那层细细的雨水，并且把湿了的头发拢向脑后。

“我们在教堂里的某个时候，Jo说的。”

“Ah”Dean说。“八成就是为什么我没注意到。”他用舌头追踪到嘴角的一小块儿碎屑。“Man，这派很好吃。”

Sam宠溺的看了Dean一眼，只是他太过专注于派而没有发现。

雨水冲刷着挡风玻璃，从旁边的告诉公路上反射出红、和黄色的光。雨刷扫在玻璃上，那些颜色不停变换。夜晚的空气很清新，被清洗过般的干净。他们错过了之前的暴雨，疯狂猛烈的倾泻。现在的雨已经缓慢成温和的小雨。

Dean吃光了他的派，发出一声极喜悦的呻吟，然后开始满足的舔起他的手指。Sam没有意识到他在盯着Dean，直到Dean抬起头、对上他的视线。他们从未像现在这样快乐的在一起。

“你准备好了？”Sam说。

“Mmm,”Dean说着把头转向Sam然后笑起来。“我的神啊，你可真有魅力。那就像是在看着太阳。”

“你的‘blah blah blah’到此为止，”Sam说着启动了发动机。

在星期天早上的7点过5分，Sam被加冕成地狱之王并且得到他的王权。在地狱大门，Dean抓住Sam的手腕，说，“你最好跟着我，因为我知道路，”然后把他领进黑暗，之后是火焰、鲜血和恐怖。

那里有难以想象的怪诞的、扭曲的、藐视人类身体架构的胡言乱语，尖利犹如被撕扯一般的尖叫，整个大地被从脉搏里喷溅出的血沫涂满。

“Hey，看，”Dean，“就在那儿，就是Alistait曾经用整个下午时间给我开膛的地方。”

恐惧的，Sam盯着Dean，而不是一场折磨中的受害者——Dean试图给他指出的、他职业生涯中的一个重要路标。“Jesus，Dean。你可以呆在这吗？” 

Dean看了他一眼。“我们能一起有个家了，Sam。我不会因为地毯上有块儿小污迹就坚持搬家的。”

小污迹？Sam不敢置信的重复了一遍，不过Dean扯着他朝前走。

Sam仍旧在抱歉，如果那是个地毯上的‘小污迹’，那么它比Dean喝多了的时候吐满出来的东西或者他把番茄酱的瓶子弄碎之后的样子也没好多少。而这个时候Dean把他领到一个石头雕刻出来的、高高的，被Sam做噩梦也想象不到那么多的恶魔仰望着的讲台上面。

看见Sam之后，恶魔们立即变得疯狂起来；他们的狂热程度即便被Brotherhood of Stolen Eyes看到也会觉得太难以接受的尴尬。从Dean看向他时、脸上骄傲的开心表情看来，Sam觉得Dean同意了。  
Dean把Sam拉向前方，走出阴影、进入到火光照射到的地方，让他们能够清楚的看见他。

“伙计，挥手，”Dean从嘴角里嘶出这句话。

Sam挥手，恶魔们立即爆发出震耳欲聋的欢呼声。他不确定的看向Dean，不过Dean看起来很坦然。他走向台子的边缘，举起手让他们安静，多少，那有了点作用；恶魔们似乎很难在Sam站在那儿的时候安静下来。

“这是你们的Boy King，”他朝恶魔们大喊。“这是你们的messiah。这是你们他妈的存在的意义！”

恶魔们尖叫并且欢呼。

“我们打算拯救这个见鬼的世界！”Dean大喊。

恶魔们的立即陷入一阵迷惑的安静。

“因为他是反基督，他可以甚至完全不用考虑你们是不是喜欢它就让你们彻底消失。”

恶魔们又开始欢呼。

Dean走回Sam身边。他指了指那个又大又丑、看起来足够一次装下六个人的王座。[这是你的，]他说[去吧。]

Sam尝试性的坐下，怀疑着他能不能把这个王座换成其他比较舒服、比如从IKEA买来的东西。不过这个王座显然是他的。他的手掌握在被打磨的光滑的扶手边缘，找到一种归属感。他抬头，看向被地狱之火照耀的闪烁光芒的Dean，他们的眼神对接。

就在那时，时间古怪的颠簸，Dean已经捧着一个由金、与骨头组成的王冠。它纤细、并且优雅，象征着死亡，并且精致细腻。他走到Sam跟前，举高王冠---Sam无法把视线从他身上移开---然后他把它小心的放到Sam头上。

在它接触到Sam的瞬间。他忽然就明了地狱，明了Lucifer的呼吸从每一块儿基石里传出来，明了每一个恶魔、以及他可以多么轻易就让他们臣服，明了天使们的歌唱、甚至能穿越到这里。他明了Lucifer在叫着他的名字，欢迎着他。

所有的一切都在朝他渐渐逝远，所有的细节都变得清晰、却也不再重要。他知道当Lucifer忤逆上帝时、上帝的表情，他知道宇宙的尽头伸向哪里，他知道如何给一把枯灰注入生命。并且他知道Impala在高速路上飞驶的步调、他知道被阳光晒暖的汽水是什么味道。

Sam有地狱，有Lucifer，有天使们，有一个世界要去拯救。

“向国王欢呼，宝贝儿”Dean说着，爬到他的大腿上。

并且，他有Dean。

‘The Paths of the Black Messiah’是一部难以被分析解释的作品。它是一部产生自混乱思想的产物。像是Halpin Chalmers 和 Richard H. Johnson一类的分析家曾经试着给文章揭示出统一的主题， Chalmers主张说它是一部暗示希特勒势力崛起的寓言式作品，而Johnson从心理分析的角度出发，主张它是一部试图对潜意识人格分裂做详尽描述的作品。不过无论如何，两种解读方式都深受怀疑。

也许最合适的解释是最近由Anna Milton发表在New Tongues周刊上的一篇文章，其中她暗示说对Boy King所走过的路径的关注，实际上应该让路于他和他挚爱伴侣间的浪漫关系。(Anna Milton, '谁坐在他左手边', New Tongues, New Words, P16-20.)

在其他人认为这种解读过于天真并且感情化而不具价值的同时，Anna引证了'The Paths of the Black Messiah'中的最后一句话强调自己的观点：“然后Boy King和坐在他左手边的人，永远幸福的生活在一起。”


End file.
